The Son of The King
by Exiled Sage
Summary: Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage has been sent to his fathers world. With the skills of a ninja, how will he effect the world now? With another son of the big three, how will the prophecy turn out? Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Son of The King**

 **Hey, I know the idea of Naruto being the son of Zeus has been used before. But I can't help but write one, this is a major what if, the questions I used to ask, since I read Percy Jackson and the Olympians before, I just have to make a crossover from Naruto, you know how Minato is most famous for his Flying Thunder God Technique. Anyways, I'm going to say this now, in this story Naruto will be well liked by the village. And he will have some training beforehand, oh and Narutos elements will be wind and lightning. And please remember, he was seen as a hero, so he will be OC from canon. And lastly, the story will start at the Titans Curse. Without further delay, here's a new story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato. The people of the village were doing their morning rituals, one blonde boy the age of 12 was running around the village happily. This boy was Naruto Namikaze, the son of the late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. And also the hero that kept the Kyuubi at bay. The cheerful blonde was average height for any 12 year old, he had sun kissed blonde hair, and whisker marks on each cheek. Dressed in a orange t-shirt with a spiral on the back, and loose fitting black pants with black sandals to go along with it. Naruto ran down the streets with a smile on his face, the civilians and ninja alike, seeing their late Hokages son smiled and waved. The people loved the blonde ball of energy, he seemed to have an ability that brought out the best of people. Naruto seeing the waves, returned them cheerfully as he continued to weave across the streets heading in the direction of training ground 7. He was to meet up with his surrogate brother, Kakashi Hatake. Not only was he a brother, he was also his teacher. They began their ninja training when Naruto was at the age of 5, that year they spent most of their time strengthening his body, then in his 6th year, they it was solely focused on Chakra control. Having the strongest of the nine Biju sealed inside of you along with an unnatural amount of Chakra for a 6 year old made his control horrible. Following up with the the next few years, from 7-8, they worked on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. During those years, Naruto fell in love with Kenjutsu when he saw some of Kakashis friends spar. Then came the hardest part of Naruto's trianing regiment, during the years 9-10, he had to learn Genjutsu. Not being a fan of it, Naruto did not have such a good time with that. Even though he spent an entire year working on Chakra control, his control was just below average, and the only sort of Genjutsu he could cast were minor ones. Naruto had met Itachi Uchiha a few years back, and the young ANBU captain gave him a few pointers in the Genjutsu area, he even learned a few Genjutsu from the Uchiha prodigy. Now that brings it to the year, and present time. During the years of 11-12, Narutos teacher, and surrogate brother learned he was a natural at Ninjutsu. Not only did the excel at it, but he also had the reserves to continue for quite a while.

Learning many of the basics necessary for passing the academy, Naruto had to learn a different type of clone, regular **Clones** did not work well with the blonde. So the Sandaime found the solution to the problem, he taught Naruto the **Shadow Clones** , an A rank Kinjutsu. With the massive Chakra reserves Naruto had, the old Kage did not see a problem with it. Following that, Naruto found out his elements were Wind and Lightning. Kakashi could not be happier when he learned his surrogate brother had an Lightning Element. During the years, he taught his brother many of his Lightning techniques from his personal arsenal. He even taught his favorite blonde haired ninja in training one of his prized techniques, the **Chidori(One Thousand Birds)** , he knew if he couldn't trust Naruto with the technique, he could trust no one. Much to his joy, like every other sort of Ninjutsu through at him, Naruto mastered it in record time. Even though it wasn't as effective as it was with the **Sharingan** , Naruto was still quite deadly with it. Other techniques including his fathers, the **Rasengan(Spiralling Sphere)** , were taught to him along with other Wing techniques from Asuma. Having a large amount of Elemental and a few non Elemental techniques under his belt, Naruto begged the Sandaime to tech him the art of sealing. The old man was happy to teach his surrogate grandson, he was glad he had made the right decision when he announced to the people that he was the son of the Yondaime, even though Iwa sent some assassins from time to time, they did not dare do anything to the boy, all of the major villages were still recovering from the previous great war. Knowing the benefits of having a seal master around, Hiruzen sought out his old friend and rival, Danzo Shimura. The old war hawk was happy to provide the boy with the necessary skills in fuinjutsu, he knew the benefits of sealing, and Konoha currently lacked in that department, along with every other village, seal masters were scarce, and if Konoha managed to give birth to another one, he knew it would help the village keep its place as the strongest hidden village in the world.

The entire council knew that the young Namikaze was a prodigy much like his father, the civilian side, provided the boy with any sort of financial support he could have, while the ninja side did their best to help him in his ninja career. All in all, the decision of the council to groom Naruto into the next Hokage was the best one they made. Not only did the charisma the young boy seemed to have brighten up their day, he was also very useful in the political department. The name Namikaze spread fear into the hearts of Iwa, and with the name, Konoha was able to strengthen the bond with Sunagakure, and numerous small nations surrounding Fire country. Not only did it keep Konoha at the top, but the amount of income they received from the numerous trade agreements they had struck up with the help of the Namikaze name, helped Konoha get back on its feet during the devastating events of the Kyuubi attack.

 **Training Ground 7**

Naruto crossed the bridge, and ran into the empty training grounds. Looking around, the blonde noticed his surrogate brother leaning on top of a branch reading his ever present Icha Icha. Kakashi seeing Naruto arrive in the corner of his eye, gave his brother a eye smile, and closed his book. Jumping down from the branch, he landed in front of the soon to be ninja. Naruto smiled as he saw Kakashi close his book, he began to wait for the days training as Kakashi reached into his pouch to pull something out.

Kakashi knew his brother was around mid Chunin level with all the training he had with him and a few others, and in the case of sealing, somewhere near adept. Pulling out a small scroll, Kakashi tossed it to the blonde. Catching it effortlessly, Naruto opened it up and began to read. Reading it quickly, Naruto blinked a few times trying to understand the information. Then he looked up at his brother and turned to show him the scroll.

"Kakashi-nii, it says a list of Icha-Icha books that my perverted godfather's publishing." Naruto said as he pointed to the written kanji.

"Oops! Wrong scroll... Heh heh." Kakashi said as he quickly grabbed the scroll and rolled it up before storing it safely in his pouch. Reaching for another one, and hopefully the correct one, Kakashi tossed it to Naruto, motioning it for him to read.

Naruto grabbed the new scroll as he unrolled it and read, his eyes widened in surprise. Looking up at Kakashi in shock, Kakashi gave his brother an eye smile. Quickly hugging the masked nin, Naruto couldn't be happier, not only was he officially getting enlisted in the Konoha ninja ranks, but his brother had accepted to be his genin teacher. It was great news, not only did he get to be an official ninja now, but he would be able to make his parents proud. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Kakashi spoke once more.

"Ototo, I expect you to do your best now that you're officially going to be a genin, since I'm going to be your teacher, I will be working you twice as hard, you need to prepare yourself for the life of a shinobi." Kakashi lectured his brother with a serious tone.

"I will Kakashi-nii, I'm gonna be the best Hokage, you just wait!" Naruto yelled happily as he gave Kakashi a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Ruffling Narutos blonde hair, Kakashi then motioned him to follow. The two walked side by side out of the training grounds, Kakashi still had his hand on Narutos head. The two headed for the village, he had delivered the news to Naruto, now it was time that the Sandaime presented the real surprise, he knew Naruto would be happy to try and recreate his fathers **Flying Thunder God Technique** with the notes he left behind with Jiraiya. Kakashi thought it was foolish at first, but all of the council backed up the Sandaime, and he knew his brother needed every edge he could get with Iwa waiting for perfect chance to kill him. They made their way onto the busy streets, Naruto greeting villagers as they waved at the popular blonde.

* * *

 **Olympus**

The king of olympus was having great day, he had just checked on his son, Naruto, and he was happy. Not only was he treated well, he was also a prodigy, that brought immense pride to him when he saw his son. At the age of 12, and already so skilled in the ways of the ninja. Not only that, but he was also glad his theory was correct, monsters couldn't cross the barrier like the gods could. Happy that his son was well, this brought up his current issue. Telling his wife Hera about him. He knew that it was a bad idea, but he had to, she would find out eventually, and that would not only cause him pain, but it would also harm him sons well being. Sure he had other sons, but Naruto was special, as was Kushina. The two were different from his other wives and children. He could not put it into words, but Kushina was one of the many mortal wives he would bring back to life and make her a queen if he could. Naruto was very different from his other children. One of his sons, Jason was a similar to Naruto but different. Both had the qualities of a great leader, but Jason did not have something Naruto did, the strange sort of power Kushina and him posses only. They both could bring forth the smile of the coldest killers, when you were around them, you couldn't help but wish to befriend them. It was an odd power that he did not understand, and he was a god for goodness sakes.

Sighing, Zeus sat up from the bench where he sat pondering about his issue and made his way to Heras palace, it was time to face the music, but no matter what he would protect Naruto. The boy was just too precious to him. Making his way inside the palace, Zeus found Hera in the bedroom, taking a deep breathe he walked up to his beloved wife and looked her in her eyes.

"Hera, I know I have made many mistakes during out time together, and I have made one now." Zeus said as he continued to look at Hera.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked as she eyed her husband warily.

"I have another son."

"ANOTHER ONE!"

"Allow me to explain."

"..."

"You see, during my time in the Shinto realm, I couldn't help but fall for a woman much like you, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. During my time as Minato Namikaze, I fell in love with her and we had a child. His name is Naruto Namikaze."

"..."

"I would like to apologize, I know I have no been the best husband," Hera snorted at that "but allow me to tell you that my son is innocent, if you wish to deal any punishment... I shall happily receive it, but just leave Naruto out of it."

"... You truly care for him, don't you husband."

"Yes, I don't know why, even if I have not met him."

"Husband... Can I meet this child of yours?"

"You... You wish... t-to meet Naruto?" Zeus asked as his eyes widened into the size of saucers.

"Yes, in all the years married to you, I have never seen you willingly accept punishment, not only that, but you also told me." Hera said as she felt a mixture of emotions.

"Very well. I shall bring Naruto to this world, I am sure he would understand, that was the plan before, to bring Naruto into the world to help us against the threat..." Zeus said with a look of annoyance.

* * *

 **Konoha**

Naruto was currently brushing his teeth as he thought about the time he spent at the Hokages Office. Not only did he get more books on fuinjutsu from both his perverted godfather and the Sandaime, but he also got the notes on **Raikiri(Lightning Cutter)** from Kakashi. It was a great day, Naruto found a way around the disadvantages of the attack. Naruto then wore himself out practicing the attack in the training grounds, it was a good try, he could hold the lightning for a few while, but it did not last, and with the increase in speed and power behind the attack, Naruto could not do but crash, the attack caused the vision of the user to go into a tunnel if so to speak, and it was easy for the enemy to dodge and counter. And Naruto only performed the technique with the summons Kakashi allowed him to sign.

Sighing to himself, Naruto went to his bedroom and fell down on the bed tired out. Even with the extra endurance being a Jinchuriki provided, it was so taxing learning a new technique and trying to master it, especially if its a S ranked one. Tired out, Naruto began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto woke up in a weird place. The area around him was a white room, but the walls seemed to go on forever, unending. Naruto continued to study the room around him when he felt a presence behind him, turning his head, he came face to face with the one man he wanted to meet his entire life. Standing before him was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and more importantly his father. Naruto was wide eyed as he saw his father, not caring it was a dream, Naruto rushed over and hugged him. Minato/Zeus did not expect the sudden force that slammed into him, falling down, he wrapped his arms around his son, looking down on him with loving eyes.

Minato waved his hands, and a table and chairs appeared, the two sat down and began their long awaited talk.

* * *

 **U.S.A New York City**

2 years, it had been 2 years. One year he spent in Konoha sharpening his skills with the help of his surrogate brother. Mastering his Lightning manipulation to a astonishing degree. Proving to be a prodigy like no other, Naruto created a devastating technique based on his fathers lightning bolts, the strike itself called forth the power of lightning from the skies. But being the son Zeus helped. Not only did the attack do devastating damage, it also allowed him save up on Chakra instead of using another one of his Lightning techniques. Aside from that, the 1st year he was there, he had hit it off with Hera. She had been cold to him at first, but the time spent with Naruto had been good for her, and she and him developed a mother and son bond. The numerous gods he had met, doing tasks for them there, he had made a great impression on them. It was a great year for Zeus, not only had his son brought him honor, but he had strengthened the relationship between him and Hera.

The gods that have met Naruto were all shocked, the children of Zeus were nothing like this one. Sure there were some of them that were like him, but they just didn't have the sort strange power Naruto had. It was a very odd one, they just wanted to befriend him, the strange aura along side his bright and sunny personality allowed them to get along splendidly. That was then the gods knew that Naruto was in a way the perfect hero. He not only was strong, but he was cunning and brave. A natural leader.

Naruto with the time he spent in the world, had filled in quests the gods gave, and on occasion take out the increase in monster activity. Naruto had spent most of his time home. He had gotten an penthouse at one of the various ones that New York provided, he received it from Zeus as a gift. It was a very fancy one indeed, it was like the one of the hotels he was used to during the trips he went on with the old Sandaime. The entire floor was his, every room was furnished well with many things from fancy to high tech. There were also some technology he had never seen before in his life. The metal vehicles known as cars did take a lot to get used to, but Naruto got used to it.

Naruto was currently standing on the porch of his penthouse looking at the city below. The city was beautiful at night, the lights would be a nice sight compared to village he was used to. His eyes drifted to the Empire State Building, the location in which Olympus was located. Naruto continued to look at the building when his thoughts drifted to Olympus itself, his father had brought him there on occasions when he was on quests or getting requests to help some gods. Or well the elder gods, he had not met any gods other than Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. They had what Naruto considered the elder gods, the oldest of the bunch so to speak. Narutos train of thoughts were soon stopped when he saw a bird in the corner of his eye fly in his direction. Naruto turned his gaze to look upon the bird, he noticed it was a eagle, his fathers sacred animal. Naruto continued to eye it until it flew above him. Naruto slid open the sliding door and went to make some breakfast.

Naruto soon stopped when he saw a flash in the room and appeared his father. Naruto gave his father a smile, he then went to give him a hug. Zeus seeing the smile on his sons face returned one of his own and hugged his son as well. Naruto then pulled back and gestured to the chair. Zeus and Naruto both sat down and began their little chat. Due to the rules set in place, they could spend little time with each other, Naruto enjoyed the chats they had with each other, it was one of the things he enjoyed most, that and ramen. Soon the conversation got serious, seeing that his father had a mission for him changed into his combat outfit.

Naruto now wore a dark grey high-collared sleeveless shirt with a zipper, loose black pants with blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with blue arm warms, hidden beneath it was bandages that held kunai under them. A black rope belt kept everything in place, tied in a bow and on his feet was dark grey sandals. His sword was held up by the rope belt, it was held upside down, the handle of his Chokuto was facing to the right. The Chokuto was a gift from his father, one that allowed him to be one of the deadliest hero possible. **(A/N: He's wearing Sasukes outfit. Dude the outfit is badass compared to his jumpsuit, god I hate that thing.)** Zeus gave a nod to his son and handed him a sheet of paper with the school address on it. Nodding to his father, he soon walked to the balcony and hopped away.

* * *

 **Later**

Naruto hopped over one more branch and he spotted a clearing. He had searched around the school and went to the commotion, and to his surprise, his targets were being led away with another demigod in tow. The one escaping with them was a manticore, one of the things he wanted to kill in a while, it would provide a challenge. Naruto continued to watch silently, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Soon more demigods appeared, and lightning struck down from the skies and shocked the manticore. The manticore howled in pain as the three demigods ran from him, the three were soon met up with three more. Naruto watched on, his eyes narrowing. The one that was captured before ran at him with his blade raised, and another one vanished, turning invisible. Naruto continued to watch, then he heard a hunting horn and saw a silver arrow fly and hit the manticore directly on the shoulder. Naruto decided that it was time he made his presence known. Rushing forward, he noticed a large amount of girls dressed in silver with bows and arrows pointed and raised at the manticore, and one of them, the one with a tall well-built figure and striking silver eyes. 'Artemis' Naruto thought as he charged his hand on his sword handle, he jumped forward and launched himself at the manticore.

 **Artemis POV**

The hunt was going well, I had noticed a few demigods facing the manticore, and a few girls among them. Possible recruits. I continued to watch and was about to give Zoe my signal when I saw the manticore getting knocked back. A boy with sun-kissed blonde hair wearing a strange outfit landed a few feet away from the manticore with his hands on a sword attached to his back. I narrowed my eyes at the male, and continued watching. I could feel the rage from my hunters as they continued to watch the boy face the manticore.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto looked at the manticore who was trying to get up. Naruto then unsheathed his Chokuto and walked slowly at the downed monster. The monster regained its footing and snarled at the blonde, it swung its massive furry fists at Naruto who jumped up. Its tail soon flew at Naruto who just smirked at the attempt. Naruto then charged lightning to his blade and waited for the strike to come. The scorpion tail was a foot away when Naruto swung his lightning enhanced blade and cut it clean off. Landing on his feet Naruto then rushed forward with sparks of blue lightning following his trail. The manticore roared in pain as it trashed around wildly and tried to bat the moving figure away. It did manage to get someone, and it wasn't him, narrowing his eyes, Naruto brought down his blade on the monsters head and pushed more and more lightning Chakra into his blade having it spread through the manticores body, electrocuting it form the inside. Naruto then released his blade and sheathed it. His eyes then focused on the falling figure and rushed at her. Throwing a kunai, Naruto prayed to his father for a success in the technique, and he jumped off the cliff.

Artemis and the hunters went a bit wide eyed at the display the boy showed, then most surprising was he jumped off a cliff for the falling girl. She noticed a flying object land a few feet away from her and the rest of the hunters, it was a strange tri-pronged kunai, the sort ninjas used in their time. Then in a flash of light, the boy appeared with the blonde girl, holding her bridal style. Artemises eyes widened in surprise as she saw, this boy somehow used a teleportation technique that gods or higher beings used. Putting the girl down, the boy gave the girl a small smile and released her. Then he turned his head and was facing her now, she got a good look at his face.

Naruto seeing that Artemis was looking at her, Naruto gave her a bow. That seemed to surprise the god and her followers as their eyes widened from the gesture.

"Lady Artemis." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice.

"Who are you boy." Artemis demanded as she narrowed her silver eyes at the boy in front of her.

"I am Naruto Namikaze."

"And how did you do all that boy, and more importantly what are you even doing here?"

"I am merely on a mission assigned from my father to retrieve two demigod children. And if you will excuse me Lady Artemis I must complete the mission."

"Hey listen here boy-" Artemis never got to finish, Naruto bowed once more and left swiftly, his goal, the two siblings.

Percy was in shock, he had witnessed his best friend nearly die, and some guy with blue lightning killed and saved Annabeth. He then was yelled at by Thalia as she continued to chew him out about the stupid thing he did. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw the one that saved Annabeth come over, he was about to talk to him, but he brushed him off like he wasn't even there. Percy, due to the bad day was quickly angered by this and turned to face him rather swiftly. But once again the son of Poseidon was ignored.

Naruto walked up to the two siblings and gave them a reassuring smile, then he spoke in a soft and calming tone, "Hey guys, I'm Naruto. This may seem very strange to you, but you guys have a godly parent."

"A godly parent? Cool!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully.

"No! Not cool!" the girl yelled as she looked at her brother.

"Do not worry, because of that, I must take you to the Olympian council."

"Olympian, like the athlete?"

"No, the Olympian Gods, now what's your name kid?"

"OH! My names Nico di Angelo and that's my sister Nicole di Angelo"

"Nice to meet cha'."

The three continued their conversations as Naruto explained to them about their situation, while the others were talking. Percy had went to Annabeths side immediately, and they continued to talk about what had happened, occasionally stealing glaces at the oddly dressed blonde.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Hunters Camp, Artemis's Tent**

Naruto was currently sitting down on a mat beside Percy Jackson, facing Artemis the goddess of the hunt. Naruto continued to hold an emotionless gaze, Percy on the other hand could not hide his nervousness. Naruto continued to stay that way as Artemis talked to Percy about some things he could care less about. Then he finally turned his gave to Artemis as she got his attention.

"Now, you boy. I must take you to Olympus and have the council decide your fate." Artemis said.

"I understand Lady Artemis, please lead the way." Naruto said with his usual emotionless tone, something he learned that worked well with man haters.

Artemis was shocked to say, this boy held no emotions, or hid them very well. She then snapped her fingers and his hands were cuffed, she placed a hand on his shoulder and they were gone in a flash. She had already instructed the hunters of their task and held no worries about. Arriving on Mount Olympus, she pushed him forward, and she continued to push him forward and into the hall. Upon Arriving she pushed him to the middle of the room and returned to her full size, quickly sitting on her throne.

Naruto eyed the gods impassively, then his eyes focused on his father who looked angered. Then a plan formed in his mind, he was going to cause some chaos, and it was going to be enjoyable. Smirking slightly, Naruto blinked a few times and took a deep breathe, and waited for Artemis to report.

"Father, this boy, was able to defeat a manticore effortlessly with the use of blue lightning and also, he was able to teleport somehow when he saved Athenas daughter." Artemis said as she got into a comfortable position.

"Yo, tou-chan." Naruto said as he did a mock salute with his bound hands.

 **Chapter end**

 **So, what do you think? Should I continue? Leave a review on what you think and yeah hope you enjoyed, this was just something I did since I got the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of The King**

 **1,123 Views**

 **26 Reviews**

 **101 Followers**

 **80 Favorites**

 **Okay guys, I want to say I made a huge mistake, I accidentally put Nico and Nicole, yeah big mistake. It was suppose to be Nico and Bianca which I totally did not put, please forgive me for this mistake, and because of the reviews so far, I will be continuing, but I want to finish my other two stories, one in which I will end soon, very soon. Oh, and about the pairings, I don't think I will ever do a NarutoxPercy one sorry dude, since I don't like yaoi. Anyways two of you guys want Thalia, which I'm neutral about the pairing, but most of the crossovers I read had to do with that pairing, so I will write one that has not been used much or before. And if you guys are wondering, a majority of the fics Naruto has a interest in Thalia so again I want to do something that is unique, and try to turn this into a popular one like those without being paired with the more common ones for Naruto x Percy Jackson Crossovers. Well anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter. And if it's not a hint, I will be continuing. Thanks for the support btw :)**

 **Chapter 2**

'Tou-chan... He's fathers son?' Artemis thought as she stared wide eyed at the captured demigod. She wasn't the only one, Apollo did an amazing expression of a fish out of water, Ares didn't seem fazed, but the gleam in his eyes told a different story. Hermes was blinking rapidly, looking back and forth between Zeus and Naruto. Aphrodite was eyeing the bound demigod with a strange look. Athena was the strangest one, she was glad this one saved her daughter but that did not make him less dangerous than the spawn of the sea god. The rest of the Olympians did not really care, Hephaestus and Dionysus both were paying attention to something else.

Zeus seeing this quickly unbound his son with a wave of his hand, Naruto flexed his cuffed hands for a bit then turned to face the shocked gods. They all got out of their shock when Naruto began waving at them.

"Son, have you completed your task?" Zeus asked as he looked at his son with a serious look on his face.

"No tou-chan, Lady Artemis had taken me to Olympus before I could bring them here. But I can guarantee that they will not be a threat, I will see to it myself father." Naruto said in a neutral tone.

"Very well, Naruto continue to watch over them and see if they are a threat to Olympus. Good luck my son and you have made me proud once again." Zeus said as he gave his son a smile, then he turned to address the other gods.

Artemis then decided it was time to ask the question on most of the gods minds.

"Father, he's your son?" she asked her eyes still large.

"Yes Artemis, Naruto here is my son, and Heras adoptive son. Making him the Prince of Olympus." Zeus declared.

Now this was news to most of the gods, Poseidon just gave his brother a strange look before smiling at his nephew, the boy did wonders for their sibling relationship and he was very fond of him so he did not disagree with this. Hestia gave the blonde a smile which he returned with a even larger one. Zeus and Hera both smiled warmly towards the first demigod they both considered theirs. Most of the other Demeter just muttered about him and cereal, while the other gods and goddesses were shocked at the declaration. Now that got every gods attention, since their eyes were wide as platters, Aphrodite just had a her eyes trained on the blonde, they held a look of lust.

Naruto for his part stayed neutral during this declaration, but inside his thinking slowed to down to a near stop. 'Tou-chan declared me a prince...' Naruto thought as he blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. Then he looked around, and a few of the gods smiled at him, the rest just looked at him in shock.

Then the dam broke, it began with a confused shout from Artemis, then the rest of the gods began yelling and talking at the same time demanding answers. Zeus slammed his bolt against the armrest of his throne and called for silence, the skies thundered with his yell.

"Uh, Father um what do you mean Prince of Olympus?" Apollo said as he was still trying to understand this part.

"What I mean is, Naruto is the first ever demigod that Hera considers her own, not only that he is the strongest by far able to control two of my domains." Zeus said much to their surprise, the boy just wouldn't stop shocking them. "Now this meeting is over, Artemis take Naruto with you to camp, he needs to interact with other demigods, he has been working alone for some time."

"Of course father. Come boy." Artemis said with some disappointment.

Naruto walked over to her, before she flashed away, she gave a few of the gods a smile. They were gone in a instant, arriving in the middle of the hunters camp, Naruto gave her a quick bow and left for the other demigods. Naruto was considered a prodigy, so staying in a camp of man haters was not good for his heath, heading out of the camp he could feel the stares trained on him by every hunter, or was it a glare?

* * *

 **Later**

Naruto was sitting beside Nico, a demigod he had a feeling was a son of his uncle. He had comforted the boy when he heard his sister decided to join the hunters, Naruto promised the young demigod a few lessons in sword fighting. Percy had tried to convince the two di Angelo siblings that camp was the best place to stay, that did not end well for Percy, the goddess was irritated by this declaration.

They had been waiting for the sun god to arrive to pick them up. Naruto had a strange feeling he was in for a comedy act. The waiting soon ended when the sky began to light up, Artemis muttered about him being lazy in the winter, then the sky began to shine brighter and brighter as a shining object flew to their direction. Naruto and the rest of the demigods averted their eyes from the shining thing. When they heard it was safe from Artemis they looked up, Nico couldn't help but comment on how cool it looked.

"Lil Sis! You never call and never write. What can I help you with, do you need some lessons on archery?" Apollo happily yelled at his irritated sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! I am the older twin!" Artemis declared with her eyes shining in annoyance then she continued speaking, "I need you to take my hunters to camp, these demigods can use a ride as well."

Apollo nodded then clicked a button on his keys and his car soon transformed into a school bus, he then turned to face everyone. Then he began picking some out, "Hmm too short. Oh you two."

Naruto and Thalia looked at the sun god as he pointed at the two. They both pointed a finger to themselves, then they heard him speak again. "You both, so who's it going to be? The daughter of Zeus or The Prince of Olympus."

The hunters and every demigod present had their eyes widen in surprise, the blonde was the Prince of Olympus was a common thought among them. Thalia looked at the blonde in shock, then she thought about it and knew that he was the Prince so he was her brother in a sort.

"Oh, now you're calling me that. Thought it was just a damn title tou-chan gave me for fun." Naruto said lazily.

"Wait? Who's his dad?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Zeus, if he's the Prince of Olympus, he's the son of Zeus." she said in shock and awe.

"He called Zeus tou-chan..." Percy said trying to not laugh at the King's expense. His thoughts were soon stopped when the sky rumbled and thunder could be heard.

Apollo then put an arm around Naruto and an arm out as if showing him something. Then he directed him to the horizon and began speaking, "Young one, I shall teach you the ways. As the Prince of Olympus you need the proper guide to seduce women. But no my young apprentice I shall teach you the glorious ways of poetry."

Naruto had gained a tick mark on his forehead as Apollo began speaking about the wonders of poetry. Artemis seeing his brother trying to corrupt the son of Zeus, knocked an arrow and aimed it at the sun gods head, not only did he annoy him to no end, but he was now trying to pass on his ways to a demigod no less. Releasing the arrow, she watched it fly at Apollo going directly for his head, but it didn't go as expected, the winds picked up and a soft breeze moved the arrow out of its path and now the head of the arrow was directed at the sun gods bottom.

Naruto smirked as he willed the winds to shift, the arrow slammed right into the sun gods bottom, and he jumped up in surprise and pain. Clutching his behind, Apollo turned to his sister and gave her a shocked and hurt look. Naruto gave Artemis a short bow and mouthed the words 'thank you', the gesture she happily returned, she simply gave him a nod.

Apollo then turned to the demigods and had them file in, Naruto took a seat beside Nico as Thalia was the one to drive. Apollo stood beside her giving her instructions, Naruto on the other hand snickered at the pain the sun god went through, it was amusing.

The trip in the sun was something Naruto never wanted to go through again. Thalia had a surprising fear of heights, so the trip was rough. The entire trip was painful for their stomach, It felt like going on a defected roller coaster. It soon came to a stop when they crashed into a lake, Naruto quickly got off the bus and held his stomach to stop the digested food from coming out. He was not the only one, every other demigod got out quickly and clutched their stomach to quell it.

Chiron, a centaur came riding up to the gathered group, he bowed to Apollo and looked over the demigods. Percy went to talk to the old centaur as Naruto decided to talk to Nico. The two were motioned forward to talk to Chiron, Naruto gave the old trainer of heroes a blank look, he was usually like this to everyone new, he would give them a neutral look before judging him or her.

"Two demigods, I don't see where you failed here Percy. Naruto and Nico right?" Chiron said as he looked over the two. Then he was stopped short when a green thunderbolt appeared above Narutos head shining in all of its glory. His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly bowed his head and called out, "All hail Naruto Namikaze, the son of Zeus king of the Gods and lord of skies and thunder."

Every demigod present followed his example and bowed to him as they saw the symbol above his head. It was really shocking to say the least, not only was there two children of the big three, but now there was another one. Chiron himself did not know if it was either a good or bad omen, he would have to wait to find out.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was a prodigy like no other, surpassing his father. But when it came to girls, Naruto was the worse off. The poor boy didn't know how to deal with them, he was too nice. And due to his new found popularity he was swarmed by the Aphrodite cabin, and he didn't have the heart to be mean to well anyone, except his enemies. Speaking of girls, him and Thalia had an awkward conversation, Naruto found a way to bond with his half sister, he had gave her tips on controlling lightning.

Sighing, Naruto quickly made his way to the forests, he needed to think. When he made it into the middle of the woods, he unsheathed his Chokuto and got into a loose stance. Going through a few katas, Naruto calmed his mind. Flowing through the movements, Naruto's senses caught someone moving in his direction. Smirking, Naruto quickly placed an Genjutsu around him. Itachi, had taught him a way to use crows in his clones, the idea was to make a solid clone that had Genjutsu surrounding it, and instead of smoke, it turned to crows, or in Naruto's case, eagles.

Moving to a branch looking down on the spot his clone was practicing, Naruto waited for his target. Soon, the rustling got closer, and the small figure of Nico di Angelo came out. Naruto raised an eyebrow, the kid had got guts, from what knowledge he had gathered, Chiron had warned him that the woods were dangerous. And here was a demigod with no training what so ever going through the woods with no hesitation. Naruto's inner prankster took over, quietly hopping down from the branch, he landed a few feet away from Nico. He watched the younger demigod watch his clone practice his stances, sneaking behind him, Naruto tapped Nicos shoulder. The sudden contact surprised Nico, and the boy screamed and turned to face the one who touched him with a fear stricken face. The fear soon turned to anger when he saw a laughing Naruto.

"H-how d-did you do that?" Nico asked in awe as he looked from one Naruto to the other.

"It was a simple clone," Naruto said as he pointed to the other Naruto who dispersed in a murder of crows. "now, what are you doing here Nico. You know that the woods are dangerous."

"W-well, you did promise me you'd teach me some sword fighting..." Nico muttered as he stared at the ground.

Naruto's lips curled up into a thin smile, he placed a hand on the younger heroes shoulder and spoke, "Alright, I did promise, and I never break my promise. C'mon lets get you a sword."

"Awesome! Are you going to teach me the crow thing too?" Nico exclaimed in joy as he allowed Naruto to lead him out of the forest.

"Hahaha... No." Naruto said keeping a joyful expression on his face.

"Awww! Come on! That was soooo cool!"

Naruto just ignored the whining boy as he continued to lead the boy out of the forest, their destination the Hephaestus cabin. The two attracted a bit of attention, Naruto noticed that few people were talking about them, enhancing chakra into his eyes, Naruto picked up a few whispers. They all ranged from "Hey, isn't that kid a son of Zeus?" to "He's cute."

Naruto mentally cursed himself, fangirls no matter what world he belonged in were there to curse his existence. Naruto then sent a prayer to his father to find a way to slay these fiends, but his father could not help him as he saw more girls from the Aphrodite cabin appear. Naruto then began pushing Nico a bit faster as the two headed in the direction of the forges.

* * *

 **Dinner Time**

The campers had gathered and were all preparing to eat dinner. Naruto had gotten a few sticks of Dango, and had a slice of Pizza, one of the wonders in this new world that could almost match Ramen. Naruto gave a few sticks to his father and prayed to him for help, it went something like this. _"Tou-chan, I need your guidance against the fiends known as fangirls, I know I have asked you many times before, but please father tell me the way to stop them. Oh while you're at it mind getting me some cash, I ran out when I bought my weekly supply of ramen."_ Naruto then heard the skies rumble.

Dinner soon began, and everyone chatted among themselves, Naruto made small talk with Thalia as they were eating and waiting for Capture the Flag to start. She said something about dominating the game. Naruto turned the conversation towards the upcoming game. Naruto had told her he would help if he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, the Athena agreed hesitantly, they didn't want a loose cannon to ruin their plan. But then the fact that they never won before was brought up much to their annoyance.

Chiron then announced the begging of the game. Naruto gave Nico a reassuirng smile and walked off with his gear ready, he never went anywhere without his Chokuto. Naruto then found his place above the trees and crouched down waiting, his blue eyes turned cold. The horns sounded, beginning the games. Naruto then hopped from branch to branch, then he hopped to the side as a arrow came in hsi direction. Naruto cursed himself as he saw another arrow make its way to him. Pushing chakra to his feet, Naruto leaped from the branch to another tree a bit farther away. Taking cover, Naruto unsheathed his blade and mentally cursed himself, he had become to arrogant, and he thought he could take on a group of archers head on. Foolish. Moving down to the ground, Naruto sliced a few incoming arrows and cast one of the few Genjutsus he knew around him. Moving out of the way and vanishing from the hunters sights, Naruto waited for his chance to get the flag, he didn't want to use all of his skills, and the kunai he had were too hard to make, so he avoided using them. Then it hit him, he knew the technique that deprived from his **Chidori** , smirking, Naruto pushed lightning chakra into his and a few senbons made of lightning formed in them.

Naruto quickly ran up the tree with the senbons in hand, his eyes scanned the forest, looking for signs of the hunters protecting the flag, he was very deep in their territory, so he did not count on help from the other campers. Seeing a flash from a tree, Naruto noticed the silver clad hunters. Smirking, Naruto thanked the silver outfits they wore, it was very noticeable in the night. Throwing his senbons, Naruto dodged an incoming arrow and rushed forward. More arrows came at his direction, Naruto simply allowed his blade to slice up the arrows and moved on.

It was then they noticed another group of demigods going for the flag. Naruto then smirked as he saw his half sister leading a group of campers for the flag, Naruto then noticed Percy going for the flag as well. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto knew this was not going to end well. Sighing to himself, Naruto waited for the action to begin. And true to his words, the horn sounded in the hunters victory. Then Thalia and Percy began arguing. It was not going well, the angrier Thalia got the worse the sky was, and the angrier Percy got, the water from the creek went further and further up. Narutos eyes widened when Thalia had shocked Percy with a bolt of lightning, the son of Poseidon was okay, but he did not take it well. Screaming in rage, the water rose to a very dangerous level, Thalia tried to apologize for her mistake, but Percy did not listen. Naruto seeing this was out of control rushed forward and got in between them and separated them.

"What are you doing! Get out of the way!" Percy screamed in rage as he glared at Thalia who was apologizing and saying it was an accident.

"Stop it now son of Poseidon, if you get out of control I will not hesitate to use force, Thalia said it was an accident so let it go." Naruto said, and to emphasize his point blue lightning danced across Narutos entire body.

Chiron soon galloped over and placed a calming hand over Percys shoulder. The boy soon calmed himself and muttered an apology, then yelling came from another decision and they turned to look. Naruto moved in the general direction of the commotion and saw the Oracle move directly in front of Zoe. She then spoke.

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

"We must move immediately, mi lady is in danger, I shall take the hunters." Zoe said quickly.

"No Nightshade, the Oracle said that Hunters and Campers. So we have to go as well." Thalia countered.

"*Tsk* Fine, Bianca and I are going. And as much as I hate to say this, will you go daughter of Zeus."

"Hmph, fine."

"That's three." Naruto said, making himself known.

"Then who knows some tracking?" Zoe asked around.

"I do." Naruto said as he raised his hand.

"Oh, I do too." Grover said.

"... ... Fine ... You two shall come along. But if you do anything boy..." Zoe said hesitantly.

Naruto simply nodded and left, he had things to pack. But before he could leave, Percys voice sounded out. "What? How come? What about me?"

Naruto simply stared at him and responded, "Percy you will not be going on this quest, you have snuck onto one already, do not go on another."

With that Naruto left, some of the other campers agreeing with his comment, muttering a few things they left as well. Sighing, Naruto made his way out of the big house and moved to the Zeus cabin. The day was not going well, not only was Artemis captured, but the fact that two would not make it out was not sitting well with him.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

The next morning, Naruto got his gear ready and moved out with Thalia, they headed straight for the meeting place. Naruto then saw Nico wishing Bianca luck, Naruto gave him a smile and a thumbs up as he looked over to him. He really needed to thank his father on the tips he gave for dealing with man haters, the tip of being completely emotionless helped a bunch.

They were soon gathered and moving into the van, Naruto sat in the back with Grover. Naruto unsheathed his blade and looked at his reflection. He continued to look, his thoughts were on the deaths that were going to occur in the entire quest. Two will die out of our five, Naruto narrowed his eyes and vowed to keep everyone alive. Resheathing his blade, Naruto placed his blade on his back once more and prepared for the upcoming quest, it was going to be a hard one, and he had a bad feeling it wasn't going to end well.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since the reviews were positive, I know the story is a good start, and thanks for pointing out my mistakes guys. I'd like to thank mightyvish and daniel 29 for the name correction. Yeah it was a major screw up on my part, so sorry again. Anyways, I think I address the issue of the lightning thing already, but if I didn't I wanted to show that Naruto was different from the the other children of Zeus, and also blue lightning has never been seen in the world so yeah. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think guys this was a eh chapter for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey again guys, since I have so much free time on my hands I decided to try and write as many of these chapters as possible with the short amount of time that I have. And about last chapter, I thought it wasn't that good, I can do better. So I will try to make the chapters as long as possible and guys if you wish to know, some things in the main story will happen. I will not have Naruto go back to the Elemental Nations or do anything with it ever again. Oh and if you guys read this far in this Authors Note, then you would know that Naruto is not overpowered like some stories. I mean sure, he is more powerful than most demigods. Moving on, the love interest for Naruto is someone that has literally not been used before. But I'd like to say some things about it, Naruto x Silena is a consideration, and Naruto x Mystery girl which I think is more fit for my story. So yeah, thanks for the great feedback so far. My goal for this story is to make it into one of those very popular ones, anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto was sitting down at the back of the van, his thoughts were focused solely on the lines of the prophecy. Death, it was one of the things he was used to. And that was the issue, even though he was a ninja, he did not wish to have such an understanding of death itself. Losing one of his precious people had done a number on him. Even after his death he still effected him, Naruto sighed as he thought about the one that changed his life, he could not say it it was a good or bad thing. The days he spent in Konoha were pleasant times, and the one that was closest to him had given his life to protect him. Naruto's thoughts soon drifted to the first time he met the gods and goddesses, it was a strange experience.

 _Flashback_

 _The elder gods of Olympus were eyeing the latest son of Zeus. The first thing they had thought of was to kill him, but due to Zeus's wordy, they had decided to hear out what the child had to say or at least defend himself, much to Hades discomfort. So here they were all gathered at the Council room, Hades sat on a stone throne while the others sat in their respective thrones. And in the middle of the throne room was Naruto Namikaze, the son of Zeus._

 _"Naruto Namikaze, you are here today to defend yourself. We the elder gods of Olympus have learned of your existence, and because of such you are a danger to us and our very existence. Due to your fathers words, we allow you the chance to convince us you are no threat to Olympus." Poseidon said as he looked at the blonde demigod._

 _"Lord Poseidon, and all honorable Olympian gods and goddesses. I cannot say much to defend myself, but allow my actions to convince you that I am no threat to Olympus." Naruto said as he stared at the giant forms of the gods and goddesses present._

 _"I say we kill the brat." Hades said with a uncaring tone._

 _"My son was given the chance so I shall allow him to live." Poseidon said in a neutral tone._

 _"Poseidons brat is a danger as it is, I agree with Hades... Sadly." Demeter said._

 _"He should be allowed the chance to prove himself." Hestia said in a kind tone._

 _"Then allow me here to fully convince you that I am no threat," Naruto said as he took in a deep breathe and spoke once more. "I Naruto Namikaze swear on the River of Styx that I shall never betray Olympus and fight to defend it with my life."_

 _Thunder boom in the distance as the vow was made, the gods present never expected such an action, they went wide eyed as the declaration was made. Zeus gave his son a proud smile when he got over his shock, Hera followed his example. The other gods that disagreed with the majority agreed begrudgingly, they had nothing to say against a vow that involved the River of Styx, it was breakable yes, but punishment would be delivered and kill the demigod in the process._

 _Flashback End_

Naruto's thoughts were still on the subject when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around Naruto came face to face with Grover. Naruto gave the satyr a confused look and looked around the car. Seeing everyone was filing out of the car, Naruto followed them out of the van and into parking lot. Looking around, Naruto noticed they were in the city, Zoe began moving towards the museum.

Shrugging, Naruto followed behind the rest of them. Grover and him were talking some small talk when they entered the museum and headed to look around. Naruto broke off from the rest of the group and flew through hand signs. Drawing blood, Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground, a sealing array formed on the floor and then a poof of smoke appeared on the seal. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a dog, it was a small pug with a leaf head band on his head wearing a vest with a cartoonish face on the back.

This was Pakkun, one of the dogs of the dog summoning contract. Signing on one of his birthdays, Naruto got the permission from the entire pack to use them in battle. Greeting Pakkun with a nod, Naruto pulled out a cloth Zoe had given him. Allowing his summon to sniff it, Pakkun began sniffing the floor and moving, following the scent of the target. The cloth he had let Pakkun sniff was one of the ones that had Artemis's sent on it, and Zoe had lent it to him to allow him to help search for her mistress.

Naruto then followed the dog across the museum as the dog summon continued to sniff out the scent of Artemis. The mortals, seeing the odd duo, began pointing and talking about them. Naruto seeing this, added chakra to his ears and tried to make sense of what they were talking about, and what he found was quite amusing. Since Pakkun was not out of the ordinary, the comments they made put a smile on Narutos face.

They continued to move when they stopped over a door. Naruto gave Pakkun his thanks and cast a A rank ninjutsu his godfather had taught him. The ninjutsu allowed his to hide and blend in with the surrounding areas, thus it got its name **"** **Hiding In The Camouflage"**. Narutos body began to shimmer and then his body was out of sight and he blended into the surrounding areas around him. Naruto then snuck into the room relatively quite as he saw a man hidden by the shadows talking to a teen, he was not something you would spot but the scar on his face identified him as Luke Castellan, the traitor his father spoke of. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto focused on their words.

"Good work Castellan, now that we have capture Artemis, we can focus on the little demigods that are coming to rescue her. Are the monsters ready?" the man asked.

"Yes General, I have planted the dragon teeth like you have requested." Luke said as he motioned for one of the monsters to bring in a few pots.

"Perfect, the monsters will take care of the demigods. The nemean lion shall allow these warriors to form as it distracts the heroes" the man said, then he turned in the direction of Naruto and spoke once more, "unless you think other wise son of Zeus."

Narutos eyes widened in shock, he then bolted out the door and ran off, Pakkun who had been waiting for him looked at his summoner oddly, before Naruto pointed in the other direction and shouted out a order, "Pakkun, find Zoe and the others!"

"On it." Pakkun said as he rushed forward and sped past Naruto.

Naruto followed Pakkun as they sped past the other visitors and ran past exhibits. Naruto dodged people and displays alike as he moved with his summon. Looking back, he pushed chakra into his ears and listened for the incoming monsters. Hearing nothing, Naruto took it as a good sign and moved forward, putting all of his attention on following Pakkun.

The two soon ran into the space exhibit and found the others fighting a large golden lion. Naruto seeing the threat, quickly unsheathed his blade and rushed forward. Lightning danced across the blade of his Chokuto as he ran past Grover, who was playing his reed pipes causing plants to grow and try to wrap around the lion. Silver arrows soared past him as they found their way into the lions mane, but it did nothing as they bounced off harmlessly. Cursing his luck Naruto pushed more lightning into his blade and soon the lightning shot out from the blade in every direction. Thalia who was keeping the beast busy with her spear and her shield Aegis. Moving past Thalia, lunged forward and stabbed his blade at the beast. The lion roared in pain as lightning from the blade seeped into its body and shocked it.

Naruto cursed the beast as his blade bounced off the beast, his attack did nothing except shocked the beast with the lightning. Naruto then bit his thumb with his canines and smeared the blood on the lion. Jumping back, Naruto turned to Thalia and spoke, "Thalia keep it busy for a bit. I need you to buy me some time!＂

Arrows had stopped coming as the two Hunters knew they were no use against the beasts hide. Naruto then grabbed out a scroll and unrolled it. Smearing the scroll with his blood, he then went through hand signs. Completing the simple four hand signs, his hands landed on the Dog sign **"Summoning: Earth Relase: Tracking Fang Technique!"**. The earth below them shifted, and then dogs jumped up from the ground and bit the lion and keeping it in place. Naruto then went through hand signs once more, Ox-Rabbit-Monkey. A circle of lightning surrounded Naruto as he clutched the arm of his right arm, his head facing the floor as lightning surrounded his hand and crackled with power. Naruto snapped his head up and faced the captured lion.

"Aaaaahhh! **Raikiri(Lightning Cutter)**!" Naruto screamed as he brought his hand back and tunneled straight at the beast. Slamming his lightning enhanced hand into the lions mouth, it managed to strike the unprotected part of the lions body. Lightning coursed through the lion, the spot where Naruto had impaled the beast had lightning moving out of it in streaks. When the lightning died down, the beast died and turned to golden dust. A pelt dropped down, but everyone ignored it. Naruto panted slightly as he regained his breathe, looking around, the other demigods looked at him in shock. They were broken out of their shock when the dogs poofed out of existence.

Shaking his head, Naruto frantically spoke, "We have to get out of here now! I was spying on some of the monsters here and I heard Luke talk to some man who he called the General. They resurrected some monsters to hunt us down!"

Their eyes widened once more and everyone moved as fast as their legs could carry them to the van. Not one of them noticed Zoes strange look on her face. They continued to push themselves to the van when a arrow flew past them and embedded itself in the trunk of one of the parked cars in front of them. Naruto turned to see a group of skeleton warriors following them with a variety of weapons.

Naruto grit his teeth. He had spent a ton of chakra on his last attack and he was around 75% his reserves. Ever since he came to this world, his father had no choice but to release the Kyuubi, but he had forced the Biju to give him a portion of his demonic chakra. The chakra was only used in emergencies and when in face of certain death would it unlock itself. The main reason he had received the chakra was to keep him alive even after getting his Biju extracted. The way to prevent his death after the extraction of the Biju in his body was to lower the amount of demonic chakra flow in his body month by month until his body could sustain itself. That had taken a huge blow on his chakra reserves. Even though he was a Uzumaki, and his chakra reserves were huge compared to regular 14 year olds could not stop the fact that in this world for some reason he could not resupply his reserves as fast as he could in the other world.

Naruto allowed his chakra to flow more into his hands and molded it into senbo needles. Zoe got into the car and started the engine, everyone began moving inside. Naruto stayed behind and threw the needles and impaling a few, when they impaled them they exploded on contact. Naruto watched as Bianca shoot an arrow and remove one of the bones of a skeleton. Naruto waited for it to turn to dust, but it never came, the warrior just simply continued forward with his bone moving back into his place. Naruto molded more chakra into senbons as he threw them in front of the skeletons and as they made contact with the floor, they exploded into streaks of lightning. Using it as a distraction, Naruto got into the car and they sped away.

Zoe slammed her foot on the accelerator and had the car speed away. When the skeletons were out of sight, all of the demigods released a sigh of relief. That was until Zoe swerved to the right quickly, catching the seated demigods off guard and pushing them to the opposite side of the car. Naruto looked out the back of the car and saw a few of the warriors catching up with them. Cursing mentally, Naruto continued to watch them as they pushed forward in the busy streets with their weapons raised. One with a bow let loose a arrow and it slammed into the glass that shielded the back of the car. When the arrow made contact, Naruto ducked under the seat. Grover followed the blondes example as glass rained down everywhere.

The car chase soon stopped when more skeletons got in front of them, it had forced them to change course and they moved to the left. They were still being chased by the skeleton warriors. The car soon screeched to a halt as Zoe slammed the brakes and stopped the van from hitting another car. She was about to move again when a arrow flew from one of the skeletons bows and impaled a tire.

"Everyone out!" Naruto yelled as he flung one of the doors open and ran out.

The group of demigods pushed forward and moved straight into the maze of alleys, hoping to lose the monsters. Much to their joy, the skeletons had gotten lost. So utilizing this they moved out of the alleys and ran in a random direction away from the monsters. The group continued to run until they stopped and hid between two buildings, catching their breathe.

"How're we suppose to go west now?" Naruto asked as he panted softly.

"We should find another form of transportation." Zoe said as she regained her breathe and looked around.

"How about a train." Grover said as he pointed towards some railroad tracks.

"Let's follow the tracks back into the city, and hopefully catch a ride west." Naruto said.

They all nodded and began moving at a swift paste, they didn't want to tire out so quickly nor did they want to go slow. A compromise of a steady jog was made, and soon they jogged beside the tracks as they made their way deeper into the city. Thanks to the confusion they had brought on the skeletons they lost the group so no monsters encountered them thus far.

Narutos face broke into one of relief as he saw a train station up ahead. Nodding to the others, the group kept moving determination fueled them as they pushed on. It wasn't long until the group made it into the station. They looked around for a compartment to stay in without people. When Grover hid himself from some conductors, he had overheard them talking about the train heading in the direction of west. So the group now focused on finding a suitable compartment for the trip.

Sliding a door open, Naruto looked around and found the compartment filled with luxury cars. Calling for the others, he pointed at the opened compartment, and they all took a look. Deciding it was the best one, they all filed in the compartment and found a spot to rest for the night. Naruto immediately moved for a car and dropped his gear beside him on the drivers seat. He let loose a sigh as he positioned himself into a comfortable position and leaned his head back on the seat. Today was very eventful to say the least. They head nearly been killed by a hoard of skeletons, yeah it wasn't going great for them. Naruto continued to sit their thinking about the events they had been through when he heard the door to the car open.

Seeing Zoe standing their, Naruto moved the gear from the drivers seat and allowed her to enter. She nodded to him and sat down. She studied him with a critical eye before speaking. "Namikaze, are you sure they said the General?"

"Yes, why do you ask Zoe?" Naruto asked.

"... ..."

"Okay, the silent treatment. I wont ask."

"You know I really hate you son of Zeus." Zoe said casually.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." Naruto muttered.

Silence once more took over as the two sat there awkwardly in the luxury car. Naruto wasn't surprised by the comment, she was one of the Hunters for a reason, if she did not hate men like the rest, well it would surprising.

"I have one last question Namikaze." Zoe said as she broke the silence once more Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow as she spoke again, "The nemean lion pelt, when you killed it why did you not take the pelt?"

"Well, when father first contacted me, he told me to brush up on Greek mythology. I read as many books there were on the subject, but I was mostly interested in Zeus as you can tell. I read up on him and I came to respect Perseus and his other sons, but Heracles seemed to bother me. One of the stories on him didn't sit well with me. Knowing what he did to the girl on one of his labors, I decided that I would have nothing to do with the guy." Naruto said, never noticing the look of discomfort Zoe had when he mention Heracles. "So when the pelt was dropped, I just completely ignored it."

"... I see... You are a strange one Namikaze, every male hero looks up to Heracles, yet you do not." Zoe said, then she opened the door and left him to his thoughts.

"She didn't even say a proper goodbye..." Naruto muttered once more.

"Hunters can be like that." a voice sounded in the car.

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Naruto saw a familiar blonde haired fellow. Sitting in the place where Zoe once sat was Apollo the god of the sun. The god smiled when he saw the shocked look appear on Narutos face.

"What are you doing here Lord Apollo..." Naruto said as politely.

"Don't call me Apollo, gods aren't suppose to interfere with quests, call me Fred." Apollo said cheerfully, then his tone changed along with his entire posture. "I'm here to ask you to do everything in your power to save my sister."

"Of course L- er Fred."

"Thanks Naruto. You don't know what it means to me."

"No problem Fred, I know how you feel. Helpless to save your sibling." Naruto said in a soft tone, his eyes saddened as memories played in his head.

Apollo nodded to Naruto and flashed away leaving the other blonde. Naruto continued to stare at the glove compartment of the car as his mind wondered through the memories of his time in Konoha, and the time he spent with his brother.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was woken up from his slumber by Grover. The satyr shook the blonde awake, giving the blonde a smile, he waited for him to regain himself.

"Grover? What time is it?" Naruto said in a tired tone while he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know exactly what time it is, but it is sometime in the morning. Anyways, Zoe had me get you. We stopped, the girls are currently outside getting ready to leave." Grover replied.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered as he grabbed his gear and stretched as he got out the car.

Making his way to the group, Naruto greeted the others with a hand. Yawning, Naruto readjusted his Chokuto to the right position and waited for the planning to begin, not that the plans worked, but it did make things seem like they were in control.

"Okay, we stopped and we need another way to head west, the train doesn't seem like it will be moving anytime soon." Zoe said.

Nodding to the leader of the quest, Naruto slid the door open and hopped off the train and onto the floor. Looking around the location they were in, he noticed it was a really small town and had little of the services the larger cities provided. Heading to one of the buildings that looked like a store, the blonde decided to get some snacks. The others got off and followed the direction the blonde was heading in.

They soon gathered in front of the store and waited for instructions there. Naruto leaned against the wall of the building waiting for Zoe to decide on what they were going to do from here on.

"Bianca and I shall scout the area and try to find some transportation. The rest of you ask around town to see what you can do." Zoe instructed.

Giving her a nod in acknowledgement, Naruto walked straight into the store with Thalia and Grover following. He was hungry and they had food, he could just ask the cashier about it when he purchased his food. Looking around the place, Naruto found some snacks and handed them to Grover who had followed him while Thalia spoke to the cashier. The two soon had a armfull of food sat them down in front of the cashier and waited for him to give them a price.

Paying for the food quickly, Grover had ordered a large coffee as well. Getting out, the group sat on a bench chowing down on the variety of food available. Zoe and Bianca soon met up with them and joined them in their eating. Finishing most of the food, the group then decided to tell the others on what they found.

"The cashier said that they could get a car up here but it'll take a week." Thalia said as she ate a oreo.

"We found a road leading down, but it is too far to go and it would delay our quest." Zoe muttered.

Grover was twitching all over as he drank his coffee. Looking at the half goat half man with a strange look in his eye, Naruto shook the twitching teen shoulder trying to gain his attention. By the looks of the satyr, he did not look okay, with concern in his eyes, Naruto shook harder.

"Grover, you okay?" Naruto said still shaking his shoulder.

"He's coming." Grover said.

Before Naruto could ask, a wave of wind swiftly flew past them and and a weird sensation filled their body. Unable to describe it, Naruto looked at Grover for a explanation since the satyr was not feeling it. The trees that surrounded the town parted and allowed a massive figure to move through it and headed towards them. Everyone panicked as they saw the looming figure move through the trees making them part in its wake. They quickly shot up on their feet and got their weapons ready. The massive figure soon moved out from the last of the trees and came into their view. And what they saw was a giant boar.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys I hoped this chapter was to your liking. And man was it annoying to write, I didn't want them to finish the quest so quickly so I had them do some slight detours and such. Anyways, I'd like to thank you for the support so far. I mean the story is doing great! I guess that's all I wanted to talk to you guys about, but let me say this before I forget, no one else from the Elemental Nations are going to be in the story, I don't want the group to suddenly become demigods. So hope you stick around for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of The King**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Naruto**

 **Hey guys, it's me again．Seeing that I decided to delete my first story, I can now focus on this and my other one. Now that I finished, I can only say this to the guest that review, Shane I think. Dude all your answers are in the story and the ones retaining to Artemis is sort of obvious, a man hater plus Naruto interrupted her hunt so you would understand the annoyance. Moving on, thanks for all the reviews thus far, it's getting really good in my opinion. So this chapter before the story I'll give you Narutos info card. Well anyways, the chakra issue for Naruto will solve itself during the ending of the Titans curse when taps in the chakra Kurama left behind. But for a full explanation of the seal well, I wanted it to be a seal in which the user has to use his or her own chakra to power said seal. That is the reason why Naruto is regaining his chakra at a slower rate since his chakra supply is always getting drained, not that he knows. Oh one more thing, the fight with the nemean lion was a bit rushed not much I except that it could have been better. Moving on I will be making a poll on weapons Naruto will use since he will be gaining some new things between the time whne he fights Atlas and the start of The Battle of The Labyrinth. I almost forgot, I got some people asking for him to learn Ration no Yoroi, please comment on if its a yes or no since I'm focusing on lightning techniques for Naruto since wind is going to be a minor affinity.**

 **Name: Naruto (Uzumaki) Namikaze**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Occupation: Ninja (Former)**

 **Family: Zeus (Father), Kushina （Deceased Mother), Hera (Step Mother), Kakashi (Surrogate Brother), Hiruzen (Surrogate Grandfather)**

 **Likes: Ramen, Family, His sword, Creating new jutsus, Working on seals**

 **Dislikes: Arrogance,** **Ignorance, Those who put people in danger**

 **Dreams: To surpass his father (Mortal self) and to start a family**

 **Combat Skills**

 **Taijutsu: B-**

 **Kenjutsu: A+**

 **Ninjutsu: A**

 **Genjutsu: C+**

 **Fuinjutsu: A-**

 **Equipment: Chokuto (Forged with a mixture of chakra metal and Celestial Bronze), Kunai (Layered with Celestial Bronze), Flying Thunder God Kunai (Layered with Celestial Bronze)**

 **Chakra: Elite Jonin (Regularly), Kage (With Kuramas sealed chakra)**

 **Noteworthy Things: Taught by Kakashi Hatake the Copy Nin (See Page 52) and Jiraiya of The Sannin (Seeing Page 43). Being taught by a S rank and a high A rank ninja bordering low S rank, he is skilled in various areas. Knows the Chidori and Rasengan. Has dog as summons (Ninken) as skilled as Kakashi in tracking.**

 **Overall Rank: A-**

 **And that's all guys, I hope I balanced out Naruto for your liking. I didn't want him too strong nor him too weak since he is a ninja and has had more training than the other demigods.**

 **Chapter 4**

The group of demigods continued to stare at the giant boar in front of them. It was about 30ft tall with tusks the size of canoes. None of them knowing what to do, Grover was still twitching from the over coffee exposure. Bianca looked around the group of uncertain faces of the other demigods and reached for an arrow. She knocked it and readied it and waited for either the boar or the group to do something.

Naruto placed an uncertain hand over the handle of his Chokuto and looked at Zoe and gave her a swift nod. Zoe seeing the nod from Naruto returned the gesture and grabbed a arrow. Thalia noticing the others getting their weapons ready, moved her hand over her bracelet, her hand hovered over it as she continued to stare at the giant beast in front of her.

Grover walked over to the boar much to the displeasure of the group. The satyr couldn't help himself, the feeling it was just so compelling. The boar was just so wild, then his eyes widened at the realization. This boar was wild, it was a sign from Pan! Grover quickly stood in front of the boar and turned to face the others stopping them from moving to attack the boar.

"What are you doing Grover?!" Thalia hissed.

"The boar is a sign from Pan!" declared the satyr.

"Pan?" Bianca asked Zoe.

"Pan, the god of the wild." Zoe answered as she loosened the hold of the arrow.

"Then what are we suppose to do then Grover, if its a sign from Pan then what." Naruto asked slowly.

"We can use it for transportation, you know the cashier said that this place is called Cloudcroft New Mexico right?" Grover asked, getting nods from the others he continued. "So we can use it, this is the Erymanthian Boar, so it can be a form of transportation."

The group seemed to think it over, thoughtful expressions graced their faces as they weighed their options. Naruto looked around and tried to read their various expressions, Thalia had a poke face. Bianca had an uncertain look on her face, she looked around for what the others thought. Zoe had a face of displeasure. Naruto racked his brain for why she was displeased with the boar, from what he knew, the boar was one of Heracles's labors from Hera. Then when he thought about the talk he had with her last night, she did not seemed pleased when he they spoke of Heracles. Making the connection, Naruto looked at her with a unreadable expression.

"Alright Grover." Naruto said as he gave the satyr a nod.

The others still had various thoughts and expressions on the situation. Zoe gave a stiff nod to Naruto and agreed to it, she would not have her displeasure of Heracles get in her way of rescuing Lady Artemis. Thalia just nodded as well, she had nothing to disagree in this decision. Bianca seeing everyone else agreed nodded and went along with the rest. The group gathered in front of the boar and waited for Grover to take the lead.

The two began talking er well however animals talked. The boar finally stopped talking and lower its head for the gathered group. The gathered demigods eyed Grover, the satyr seeing that all eyes were on him took the lead once more and got on the boar swiftly. Naruto slowly approached the boar and got on. The rest followed suit, Bianca being the last on. When they were all boarded, the boar began to move. They were heading across the mountains in a quick paste. Thalia when she saw the distance from them and the ground began breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Naruto seeing this placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging nod as they continued to move.

The ride was peaceful, who new riding on top of a giant boar could be so relaxing. Naruto unzipped his jacket showing a black string around his neck attaching to a blue crystal. Naruto looked at the crystal and soon he was lost in thought.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruto come here." Kakashi said as he had one hand behind his back and the other beckoning the blonde over._

 _"What is it Kakashi-nii?" Naruto said happily._

 _"Here." Kakashi said showing his other hand which held a a blue crystal attached to a black string. "I just wanted you to have something to remember me by."_

 _"Thanks Kakashi-nii! It'll always be on me, that's a promise!" Naruto said._

 _"Now, lets go to the book store, I think it's time I introduced you to Icha Icha." Kakashi said with glee as he guided his surrogate brother away._

 _"What's Icha Ichat?"_

 _"The best thing you'll ever read."_

 _Flashback end_

A sad smile found its way on Narutos face as he continued to look at the necklace. The others noticed the sad smile of his face but did not comment, it wasn't their place to ask. Naruto then returned the necklace to its former position and zipped up his jacket once more. Shaking away the feelings of sorrow away, Naruto noticed everyone was doing something, Thalia was trying to keep her cool while Grover was patting her on the back comforting her somewhat. Bianca looked loss in thought, seeing his chance, Naruto moved beside Zoe. The Hunter narrowed her eyes at him but allowed him to sit.

"Zoe, I got to ask you something." Naruto began as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"What is it Namikaze." Zoe said in her usual tone.

"It's about Heracles." Naruto said, he noticed her entire form stiffened when he mentioned the name, "Do you have some relation with him?"

"... ... ... You should not ask question as such as these."

"Oh sorry, stupid of me to ask something personal." Naruto said nervously.

Their chat now descend into uncomfortable silence. Naruto seeing that he wouldn't find out anything, began to move back to his original spot. When he got back and sat down, the blonde pulled out a scroll and began reading. This scroll was on his fathers famous technique, the **Flying Thunder God**. He had finished the sealing arrays, but he could not perfect it as his father had. The only issue he had was he could only teleport from point A to point B, not the other locations where his kunai were present. His father refused to give him any help on this situation as he continued to struggle with the technique. Then again his dad laughed at him when he thought he finished the sealing array and enjoyed himself when he had crashed with the failing technique.

Sighing, Naruto unsealed a kunai from his wrists and examined it. It was the standard kunai his father used, a tri-pronged kunai that was heavier than the standard kunai. The kunai itself wasn't anything special aside from the fact they were more useful than the standard for blocking and catching enemy weapons with the other blades on the kunai. Sighing once more, Naruto grumbled about stupid dads then he resealed the kunai and rolled up the scroll. Putting it away, the blonde kept his gaze on the areas they were moving past and his mind drifted off into various memories.

 **Olympus**

Zeus sat on his throne as he watched his son on his quest to save his daughter. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew his father was coming back, and war was coming. His son had already swore to protect Olympus with his life so he was not a worry, but the others especially Perseus Jackson worried him. Even though he wished for his death, it was not going to be. Sighing, the king of Olympus continued to watch his son and daughter.

Seeing his son pull out a **Flying Thunder God** kunai made him smile in amusement. Oh he remembered the time he had given his son most of his knowledge on the technique and it was a enjoyable one. The poor boy crashed when he used the technique for the first time, but he wouldn't give up until he knocked himself out from chakra exhaustion. He reminded him so much of Kushina, she was one of the few women that he loved more than the others.

 **Naruto and The Others**

The group were still riding on the boar, and it looked as if it was going to stop soon, they had moved out of the mountain ranges and onto flat land much to Thalias relief, they were now in a desert looking area. Naruto looked at a sign, and all it said was "Welcome to Gila Claw Arizona". The boar stopped a little ways later where they could see a small town. Grover began conversing with the boar once more and the group waited.

"Guys, it said that we should get off here, this is as far as it can take us." Grover said as he turned to face the group.

They all nodded and slid off the giant boar and regrouped to make new plans. The boar began moving back in the direction it came from and Grover waved it goodbye telling it o visit again. The group watched the retreating figure of the giant boar get smaller and smaller and then they began to converse once more. That was until a limousine was seen coming in their direction. The group narrowed their eyes at the incoming luxury car, all instincts telling them to run. The car pulled up beside them, and a man walked out. A handsome with scarred cheeks man dressed in black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and a muscle shirt with a bullet proof vest and an iron padlock necklace. Covering his eyes were a pair of red tinted wraparound sunglasses. Naruto eyed him warily, the aura the man was giving off was easily identified as the god of war, Ares.

Ares walked up to the group and looked over them for a second, the group shifted as his gaze bore down on the five demigods.

"What are you doing here Lord Ares?" Naruto said politely, even though he hated the man he was no fool to pick a fight with a god.

"Someone wants to meet ya brat." Ares said.

Naruto looked over the others and gave the god a nod, the others looked at him in worry as he approached the god. Ares opened the door of the limousine and motioned for him to enter. Naruto slowly got in, wary of the entire ordeal.

Inside the limousine, it was simple for any other. Naruto eyed the woman in front of him with a mixture of wariness and confusion. Sitting in front of him was easily one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, wearing a red satin dress, with hair curled in a cascade of ringlets, perfect makeup, dazzling eyes like pools of spring water. When she saw Naruto, she gave him a smile that would light up the world. Naruto went bug eyed as he gazed at her, but quickly recomposed himself.

"Ah, welcome Naruto. I am Aphrodite." the beautiful woman said.

"Erm hello Lady Aphrodite." Naruto said in a composed voice.

"You know Naruto, you and another have a love life that interests me greatly." she said.

"... I don't know how to respond to that." Naruto said finally.

"Oh, no need to say anything." Aphrodite said then she flashed him a smile and continued, "I wont make your love life easy, I hope you know that."

"..." Naruto said nothing as a frown found its way onto his face.

"Not that it would easy without my interference." she said as she looked at him.

"I see..." Naruto said slowly, "Is that all you came to speak to me about Lady Aphrodite."

"Oh heavens no, I come with a warning." she said.

"About what?"

"About your quest, you are about to go into my husbands junkyard."

"Lord Hephaestus's junkyard if I presume."

"Yes, we gods are very... Possessive of our things. And my husband is like no other."

"I thank you for the warning Lady Aphrodite."

"Good, just remember don't take anything from the junkyard."

Aphrodite waved her hand and Ares opened the door. Naruto quickly left and got out, before he could move away, Aphrodite gave him a last smile and a wink. Naruto blinked a bit and moved away, his mind rebooting she was really beautiful. Naruto then moved away and Ares gave him a look and got into the drivers seat of the limo and drove off leaving the group there.

"Naruto what did she talk to you about?" Thalia asked as she approached Naruto.

"Y-yeah, umm she just warned me not to take anything from the junkyard." Naruto responded.

"Alright, be sure to take nothing when we go into the yard, I mean nothing." Zoe said.

The group nodded and moved heading in the direction of the junkyard. Opening the gate, Naruto and the others slipped in. Bianca looked around and saw a object that she recognized, she looked at it and the group for a few seconds and went towards it. The others were marveling at the various objects at the junkyard, there were many things that did not seem like it belonged to this location, Naruto for one saw a beautiful Chokuto it was white with various cheery blossoms painted onto the sheathe and handle. Naruto was tempted to take it, but he stopped himself and moved on. The others saw objects to their liking as well and had to restrain themselves. 'I swear, if this is tou-chans garbage...' Naruto thought slowly. They were all looking around and finding things that would benefit them greatly but they could not take them, it was really hard. What they found next was a giant warrior made of bronze, it was very big, at least 200ft tall the least. An automaton Talos.

The group continued to look around and they found a way out, the exit was not far and they could make it there easily. Naruto smiled when he saw the exit coming up. The smile soon died when the giant warrior they were avoiding moved. The junk covering it was moved. The free hand of Talos began moving the objects that were on top of the rest of its body. The grouping seeing Talos's actions began sprinting for the exit. They were stopped when a giant hand blocked the exit. Talos soon stood up and the things covering him were shook off. Talos began moving to the group taking massive steps that shook the earth under the weight of the giant. Zoe and Bianca began shooting the automaton with arrows, Thalia called forth the lightning and it struck the automaton. Grover began playing his reed pipes quickly growing plants and having them wrap around the leg of the automaton. The vines did not hold and the giant broke free easily, Naruto unsheathed his blade and pushed lightning into it. Moving to the right and dodging a incoming stomp, Naruto stabbing his blade into the automatons leg and pushed lightning into it. Lightning danced across the leg of the automaton as Naruto pushed more and more chakra into it in hopes of electrocuting it. Lifting the lightning covered leg, Talos brought it down on Naruto who lunged out of the way slamming into a pile of junk.

Swinging its arm at Thalia, she moved out of the way and Talos's attention was redirected to the hunters who continued to shoot arrows at it. Swinging its arm again, Talos did not get them directly, but as it slammed into the pile of junk the Hunters stood on and flung them into the air. Naruto recovered and got out of the pile of trash and yelled in rage as he saw Talos send the two Hunters flying. The Chokuto he once wielded was now lost in the pile of junk. Moving through hand signs, Ram-Boar-Dog-Bird-Hare. **"Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind!"** Naruto screamed as four rock pillars rose from the group with Talos in the middle, lightning sparked between the rocks and trapped Talos in the middle. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Talos trapped between the lightning and rocks. Naruto was about to yell for them to move, but Talos smashed one of the pillars disrupting the flow of the lightning and got free. The automaton then swung his arm once more at Naruto who moved out of the way just in time. But he was now trapped between a mountain of junk and Talos, thankfully Bianca recovered and sent a volley of arrows at Talos distracting it and allowing Naruto a chance to escape.

Thalia called for more lightning and it struck the head of the automaton. The attack had little effect on the beasts movements, Naruto who was on top of a large pile of junk flashed through hand signs,Tiger-Snake-Ram. **"Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain!"** , a vortex of air blasted Talos on the chest and pushed it slightly out of balance and as the automaton moving towards Thalia, Zoe and Bianca shot another round of arrows at it, Thalia willed more lightning to come forth. Grover seeing his chance he played his music and had plants grow under Talos's feet and wrap around it. Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake, **"Wind Release: Devastation!"** , a ferocious gust of wind created and it pushed the automaton off the group and it tripped. A loud crashing sound could be heard as the massive automaton fell, they noticed a hole in its foot. Talos lifted itself up with one arm and swung the other at the heroes.

Panting, Naruto and the others moved out of the automatons way. Now back on its feet, Talos swung at the pile of junk Naruto ducked behind to avoid the first swing, and now the blonde rushed away, willing his legs to push further. Bianca shot another arrow at Talos, reaching for another one she saw she had 3 left. Knocking another arrow, she let it fly giving Naruto the chance to escape once more from the massive automaton. Naruto got away when Talos looked away from him once more. Rolling behind the cover of another pile of junk, the blonde regained his breathe there. Climbing over the pile, Naruto saw Bianca hiding behind a pile of junk, Thalia was trying to free her arm from a small pile of scrap metal, Grover was dodging Talos's swings and Zoe was shooting her arrows that did nothing but annoying the metal man. Naruto growled in annoyance as the metal man tried to crush the others. Naruto created a few shadow clones and they moved behind Talos. They all rushed forward with lightning covering their right hand that sounded like birds chirping. The original Naruto stayed back as his clones pushed Talos with **Chidori** , he held his right arm as his hand was coated in lightning. A familiar circle of lightning surrounded him and he pushed past the top of the junk pile screaming **"Raikiri!"** he then proceeded to slammed his hand against the back Talos. The added force of the attack was enough to push Talos back onto the ground. Naruto landed on his feet, his clones dispersed, the memories came at him suddenly, clutching the side of his head as the minor headache built up.

Bianca seeing her chance threw the Hades figurine away and ran to the hole on Talos's foot.

Naruto got up as the pain subsided and he saw Talos get up once more. His chakra levels were low right now, below 40% and the thing was still getting up. When he looked at Talos, he noticed a smaller figure moving inside the hole on Talos's foot. Looking around frantically, he noticed Zoe was running around with her hunting knives in hand. Grover was taking cover behind a pile of metal with Thalia, the two regaining their breathe. He went wide eyed when he saw who it was.

'Bianca you idiot!' Naruto thought frantically. He moved out of the way as the automaton stomp its foot on the spot he once stood. Then Naruto unsealed two kunai and held them in reverse grip. Dodging a arm swing, he slashed it. Naruto moved out of the way of another swing and rushed forward in hopes of doing some damage against the thing instead of scratches. Lightning coated the tips of the kunai as he jabbed them both into the arm of the Talos. The other arm swung at him and slapped him away. Naruto was soon airborne, the wind around him slowed his descent, but the he was in major pain when he landed against a pile of junk. His vision blurred as he clutched his head in pain, not that the other parts of his body felt any better. Narutos vision soon cleared as he looked at Talos, it was struggling to move forward, soon it began backing up and soon it tripped over some power lines and the entire body of the automaton was covered in electricity, completely electrocuting it and frying its systems.

"BIANCA!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. The wind techniques he used are weaker compared to others since it is a minor affinity, but still a bit strong since his dad is the ruler of the skies. Anyways the chapter with the fight with Talos was a long one hoped you found it realistic and all. Please leave a review and continue supporting the story, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of The King**

 **What's up guys, I'd like to apologize for not updating since I was busy yesterday you know, celebrating. Anyways enough about that, I would now like to address some questions that are being asked by some readers. So let's begin.**

 **hatake012693 - The answer regarding for either Naruto will or will not learn Senjutsu(Sage Techniques) is up to the readers. I have set up a poll for you guys to decide if he will learn it or not so please vote!**

 **Guest(Because that's all it says) - The only reason Naruto has that much chakra at the age is because of Kurama, and if Kurama is gone and the chakra he is left is sealed away and using Narutos very own chakra reserves to power the seal, his levels would be around Elite Jonin.**

 **nynrahghost - Dude you just gave me an amazing idea. Since you put up the suggestion of Naruto using a bow, I might just go with it. I mean I was trying to find a way for Naruto to get some long ranged attacks that don't require him to use a lot of chakra so I might use it, thanks man you rock.**

 **Oh and if you guys didn't notice I fixed the story in which Naruto stabs the Nemean lion in the mouth so the idea of his Raikiris and Chidoris not doing much damage to Talos is you know okay. So I hope it makes sense how his attacks didn't do much damage to the giant automaton. Moving on, the winner of the poll is of course the Gunbai. Oh almost forgot, the last question is why is Narutos wind affinity strong even though it's a minor one? Simple, normal minor affinities are weaker than the main ones, but since Naruto is the son of Zeus and his domain is the skies, I made his minor affinity for wind a tad bit stronger than the regular minor ones, if that makes any sense. Also if some of you ask how Naruto did not electrocute Talos earlier, I made it that Talos needs a constant amount of electricity to course through its body before it fries its systems, and also he was in the middle of a fight people tend to forget some things. Anyways, the bane of Olympus will not be in this as Percy is the one that is its protector.**

 **82 Reviews**

 **218 Followers**

 **196 Favorites**

 **3 Communities**

 **8989 views**

 **Thanks a lot guys, my goal right now is to get over 100 reviews. This chapter shall be very short since I am placing the last few events in the next two or three chapters.**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain that coursed through his entire body. His legs wobbled as he took a small step forward. Moving towards the fallen automaton, the son of Zeus clutched his head in pain as he continued to move towards Talos. The wires beneath the automaton sparked with electricity, looking at the defeated automaton, his clenched his teeth. He had not been able to stop her from dying at all, he wasn't able to protect her. The others soon gathered around him, Zoe looked at the automaton with a grim expression plastered on her face. The others had pained looks on their faces as well. They continued to look at the automaton for a while later, silently mourning for their lost friend and comrade.

They soon decided to take a break. All of them was sporting some sort of injury, not all bad so ambrosia and nectar fixed them up right away. Naruto took the time to look for his lost weapon, he knew he had lost it but during the fight he could not go and look for it. Climbing a hill that consisted of scrap metal and broken weapons, Naruto gazed around the junkyard hoping to find any signs of his blade. Sighing to himself, the blonde thought of the possible spots he did not look. The only thing he could think of was the spot Talos now laid, making his way their, Naruto sent a silent prayer to Hades for his friend.

Looking all over the spot Talos fell, Naruto spotted a flash of light from the corner of his eye. Looking over, he spotted his blade impaled on the ground surrounded by large pieces of scrap metal. Making his way over, Naruto yanked the blade free from the ground and examined it, looking for any damages it might have received from the confrontation with Talos. Seeing no damage, he sheathed his sword and looked at the other object that caught his eye. A figurine was sitting beside the spot his blade was once in. The figurine was Hades, the god of death.

 _Flashback_

 _"Then, there's Zeus, his attack power is super high!" Nico said as he happily showed Naruto his collection of Mythomagic._

 _"That's cool Nico, so you have all the cards and figurines?" Naruto asked as he held up the figurine of his dad._

 _"No, I'm missing Hades, he's super rare." Nico said._

 _Nodding to the younger boy, Naruto was soon lost in his thoughts._

 _Flashback End_

A sad smile found its way onto his face as Naruto picked up the figurine. His eyes drifted to Talos once more, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. His eyes moved from the figurine of Hades to the defeated Talos, "Bianca I promise I'll get this back to Nico."

* * *

 **Later**

Not long later when the remaining members regrouped and planned their next move. They secured transportation as they got an old pickup truck from the junkyard, the things that could be found in this place was amazing. Zoe drove once more, none trusted Thalia to drive since the incident with Apollo. The group filed in the vehicle and got into a comfortable position as Zoe started the engine and drove west. Narutos eyes closed as he rested his head, and soon enough he was lost in his own little world, and in his hand was the figurine.

Thoughts of the fight before lingered in his head as he thought out the possibilities of the fight. Bianca would not have died if he had used that technique, but if he did, he would not have known if any of the other members on the quest would survive. The technique he spoke of was **Kirin** , one of the most dangerous techniques he had created it was one that the Sandaime had labeled as a kinjutsu a forbidden technique. The damage that the technique created was just too great. The technique was first seen when his team had been coming back from a C ranked mission exterminating bandits. They were ambushed by a group of Iwa nin, the news of him and his team going on another mission out of the village had been leaked. They were surrounded by 23 Iwa nin. They ranged around Chunin to low Jonin level. Fighting desperately, Naruto and his team could not finish off the amount of enemy nin. They had killed off one of them and injured 3 but they received some injuries as well. Seeing it was a desperate time, Naruto decided to use it. By gathering the lightning chakra into him, he had created a lightning dragon that formed in the skies and waited for his command. Lowering his hand, Naruto commanded his dragon to drop down and decimate the enemies. The sheer speed and power the attack held was amazing, the Iwa nin did not have enough time to shield themselves and the lightning dragon dropped from the skies and destroyed them. His team only survived when he had warned them of the attack and they were ninjas so they could move at fast speeds, he could not say the same for the demigods.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the car hit a bump. Naruto looked around and noticed they were heading in the direction of the Hoover dam. The place was impressive, but he could not help but wonder why they were heading there. The car was soon parked and they left in a hurry, Thalia and Grover took the lead and led them in the direction of the snack bar. They ate like a pack of wild animals, finishing up their meal, they could see people moving out of the way and shouting about something. Naruto moved around and spotted a few of the skeletons from before making their way towards them. His eyes widening in shock, the blonde rushed to the others and informed them of the latest development, they split up into smaller groups hoping to lose the skeletons, Naruto went with Zoe as Grove and Thalia went in their own direction. Rushing past tourists, Naruto quickly saw the chance of escape. Swinging open the door to the janitors closet, Naruto shoved Zoe inside and got in himself and he closed the door behind him.

"What-" Zoe was cut off when Naruto placed his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to listen. And sure enough they could hear the the skeletons move past their location, removing his hand, Naruto then noticed the position they were in. Since the janitors closet was tiny, they were very close. Faces only a few inches apart, Naruto then realized on thing, when he got out of this Zoe would kill him. Sending a silent prayer to his dad for protection from the wrath of the Hunter. A few minutes passed, but they stayed inside. The fear of skeletons finding them had made them stay in the compromising position for longer than any of the two would like. The door was soon opened, and the two tumbled out. Standing in front of them was the janitor, he blinked a few times as he saw the two teens tumbled out of the closet.

"I'm sorry kids but the closet is for staff only." the janitor said as he blinked a few more times and spoke again, "you kids can't be kissing in this place."

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Naruto and Zoe screamed both their faces flushed in embarrassment and anger.

The scene attracted attention from the other tourists as they gathered around the two downed demigods and began whispering. The two demigods faces flushed in a deeper shade, quickly getting up the two ran out of the circle of tourists and moved to the place they said they would meet the others. They both could still hear the what the other tourists said, it ranged from "So cute" to "Kids these days are so bold". It was very embarrassing, and now Naruto didn't know if he would survive the next few hours with Zoe.

The group soon were together once more and Grover and Thalia noticed both their flushed faces. They were about to tease them, but the skeletons caught up to them. Naruto unsheathed his Chokuto and prepared to fight. Thalia was about to get her weapons out when Zoe turned to fsce her.

"Grace, you try and pray to your father for help, I am sure he will with you and your half brother here." Zoe said as she knocked a arrow and aimed for the closest skeleton.

Naruto pushed past the others and charged his blade with lightning. Swinging it, he caught a skeletons sword before it could reach him. Taking a step back Naruto allowed the blade to move past him and he swung his sword in a horizontal slash knocking the skeleton back and also taking some bones off. Naruto then side stepped as a sword came from his right. But luckily a arrow flew past him and slammed against a skeleton and giving him time to parry another strike from a skeleton. Grover played his reed pipes and held back a two skeletons as they struggled to remove the roots that kept growing even when they cut them off. Thalia closed her eyes as she continued to pray to Zeus.

Naruto seeing his chance, he quickly sheathed his sword and going into hand signs. Boar-Ram-Snake-Horse-Dragon. **"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder"** , a wave of lightning formed struck the skeletons as they were pushed back from the attack, a few bones were charred but no other damage could be seen. Naruto smirked and he moved through hand signs once more, he just needed to push these guys off the dam and into the water, if they were in water, his lightning would be boosted to an insane level.

But before they could finish anything, two Angel statues woke up and flew to their aid. Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake. **"Wind Release: Devastation"** , a ferocious gust of wind was created by Naruto and pushed the skeletons off balance and they went airborne. Seeing his chance, Naruto used the same technique to direct their fall. The skeletons all fell into the water creating numerous splashes in their wake. The group soon were picked up by the Angel statues and they took them away.

The group now in the air, were conversing or well most of them since Thalia was trying to keep her breathing calm. They were conversing quite loud, but trying to talk while being carried by golden Angel statues was not one of their brightest ideas. The entire time to California it would seem the group had done nothing productive as they could not talk when they were in the air. Soon enough the Angels dropped them off and they fly to the museum. In California, the group knew where they were heading, looking in the distance, they could see Mount Othrys could be seen in the distance. The group soon got in a can and headed in the direction of the captured Artemis. The rest of the group wasn't so sure, but Zoe seemed determined so they followed the words of the Hunter.

The battle ahead for the group would be the hardest in their lives.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey sorry again for the super short chapter, but I needed to finish the Hoover dam part of the quest so I could go into the more exciting part next time. Next chapter is going to be passing the dragon and beginning to fight Atlas. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Short)

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys, normally I wouldn't post 2 chapters a day, but since the last one was so short, I decided to give you guys another short one but one about Naruto vs Atlas. Please note that somethings in this story will be different from the canon, since I will be rushing some events in the story so it can be more exciting. Now that I gave out the news, on to answers.**

 **Guest: No Uzumaki Genin has Kage level reserves, if they did then they would have won the invasion against Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. I mean if Genins in the Uzumaki clan have Kage level reserves, imagine their leader, that kind of monstrosity is like having a clan full of Biju. In the wiki, it says the Uzumaki clan is known for their strong life force, and the only reason Naruto has that much chakra is because A. Kurama and B. Ashura(Asura) Reincarnation. And also being a demigod has no effect on his chakra reserves, it only effects his elements and elemental manipulation.**

 **ThePizziaMan: Naruto is 14.**

 **nsrcr93: Damn dude, you just wrote down the entire explanation the wiki provided.**

 **Wiliams1996: Animal companion seems like a decent idea, but I dunno. Like the previous one about Senjutsu(Sage Techniques) it is up to you.**

 **I hope that answers most of the questions so far, and if you have any please post them in the reviews so I can answer them in the next chapter. Anyways I would like to say this, Naruto will not go back to the Elemental Nations if any of you are wondering. Oh and here is some good news for you guys, I will allow Naruto the use of Raiton no Yoroi or Lightning Release: Chakra Armour. Since I will not have Naruto fully master the Hiraishin or Flying Thunder God so he could use it in battle since I think the technique itself is way more overpowered than the lightning armor, seriously instant teleportation, I mean damn even the gods aren't that fast, they just useful fast air travel not instant travel.**

 **Chapter 6**

The group quickly got out of the cab and paid. Well Naruto just placed a small illusion over some tree leaves and gave it to the man. The others didn't argue, as they moved in. The group did not move at a quick paste, they moved up the mountain in a decent paste. They did not want to be ambushed in they rushed in nor did they want to slow down. Moving through the trees that surrounded the place, a fog descended upon them as they moved in steadily. Naruto had his hand on the hilt of his blade as his fingers twitched slightly, ever since he had encountered Zabuza and Haku with his team, he grew wary of the mist. The fog soon slowly dispersed as they approached one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen, the grass in front of them shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were brilliant colors they seemed to glow. Stepping stones made of polished black marble led round either side of a five-storey-tall apple tree, each bough glittering with golden apples. They were in the Garden of The Hesperides, his step mothers garden.

And true to his step mothers warning, coiled around the tree was a massive dragon with 100 heads. It was going to be a hard task to get past the dragon, and to do it he would have to use that technique. During his time in Konoha, Naruto had read about the Five Kages. The one that interested him the most was the Yondaime Raikage himself, he had perfected the technique that the Sandaime Raikage was famous for, **Lightning Release: Chakra Armour** , the technique was almost as fast as his fathers **Flying Thunder God** , but even that could not match the speed of instant transportation. Naruto would have used the **Flying Thunder God** to get past Ladon, but he did not want to test his luck with it once again, he had successfully transported himself and the blonde girl before, but the risk was too great on both his body and whoever was transported with him. Even though he tried to fix the issue, but he was not a seals master yet. So he would have to resort to the technique he recreated. The time and effort for recreating the **Lightning Release: Chakra Armour** took a while, but thanks to the help of this worlds knowledge on the human body and his fathers expertise in lightning he had done it.

"Stop." Zoe commanded softly as her gaze fell on the dragon.

"How're we going to get past that thing?" Thalia asked as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I shall distract it while you move forward." Zoe said.

Naruto was about to protest, but when four figures moved into their line of sight all talking stopped. Standing in front of them was the four Hesperides. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. The four approached them until they were in talking distance.

"Hello sisters." Zoe said, ignoring the shocked looks everyone gave her.

"We do not see our sister here." one of them spoke.

"We are here to warn you. You cannot defeat Atlas, turn back now."

"We cannot, Lady Artemis is trapped there and we must rescue her." Zoe said.

"Leave now or we shall awaken Ladon." one of them threatened.

"Very well sisters," Zoe said then she turned to address the others. "You three move while I distract Ladon. He will not hurt me."

"Ladon awaken!" Zoe yelled.

The Hesperides called her a fool then fled, the other demigods began sneaking past the massive dragon while Zoe caught the beasts attention. One of the dragons head approached her and she began speaking to it in a calming voice. The three had made it to the other side of the garden already and they were now waiting for Zoe, but it all went down hill when she tried to move to the other side. She had moved side ways, but one of the heads noticed the other three on the other side and attacked. The closest head lunged forward and took a bite at Zoe. The attack did not do as much damage as Naruto rushed forward with his entire body cloaked in lightning. The teeth of the dragon had manage to scrape Zoe, but it did not do anything else, Naruto carried her bridal style back to the others in a insane display of speed.

The other two stood their dumbfounded, they had just witnessed Naruto travel from one point to another, and all that left was a streak of blue. They had given Zoe some ambrosia and moved forward, they had Atlas to face. The group continued on and found themselves looking at the ruins of the Titans former base, and beside that was Artemis holding the sky. Zoe ran over to her mistress immediately, she was then stopped when Artemis told them they should not have come. Before they could ask why, a man dressed in traditional Greek armor carrying a javelin and a shield.

"Foolish demigods," the man said as he looked over at the four demigods. "it seems you have come to meet your end, you as well traitorous daughter."

"Run!" Artemis screamed.

Before they could do anything, Naruto unsheathed his blade to block a incoming blow from the javelin. The sheer power from the attack had dealt some damage to his arms and blade as Naruto kept the javelin from killing him. Naruto luckily had Zoe for back up as she distracted Atlas with a barrage of arrows. Looking over, Naruto noticed that Thalia was fighting another demigod, then he quickly realized it was the traitor Luke.

Naruto rolled to the side and allowed the javelin to pierce the earth where he once stood. Taking advatage of the situation, Naruto charged lightning into this sword and swung at Atlas getting a clean cut on the mans arm. Atlas just screamed in annoyance as he slammed his shield at Naruto, the blonde quickly loosened his body and allowed himself to take the blow head on knowing he could not dodge in time. Tumbling back, he got up quickly to dodge an incoming strike from the javelin. Jumping back to get some distant form him. Naruto went through hand signs **"Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang"** his left hand was soon covered in lightning, a hound formed from the lightning and charged Atlas. Atlas was still blocking arrows when a hound jump up and slammed against the titan, clawing him as the two went down. Atlas quickly slammed the hound off of him and it exploded shocking the titan.

Atlas got up, his eyes blazing in anger. Naruto seeing the titan getting up, created two clones and had one charged him. The clone kicked Atlas into the air and dispersed, the other clone placed his two hands together and gave the original one a boost into the air. Naruto charged and formed a **Raikiri** and slammed it down against the airborne titan. Atlas seeing the incoming attack raise his shield to block it. Narutos hand hit the shield as he pushed the titan back down, the extra force Naruto provided along with gravity itself pushed Atlas into the ground and a crater formed beneath him. Moving back and getting some distance from him, Naruto saw the incoming jab from the javelin. Naruto cursed him as he dodged another jab and raised his sword to stop another jab. Zoe was panting weakly as the poison from Ladon kicked in. Gritting his teeth, Naruto created a clone and had it move Zoe out of the way. Turning to face Atlas, he narrowly moved his head to dodge another jab, but it did cut his cheek slightly. As blood flowed down from the cut, Naruto ducked another strike, but before he could move he felt a punch on his stomach. Dropping down on the ground in pain, Naruto clutched his stomach his eyes widened in pain. Atlas grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him up from the ground. Naruto dropped his sword as he felt a hand lift him up by the neck. Atlas smirked and began adding pressure to the neck as Naruto tried to pry the titans hands away from his neck.

 **Short Chapter end**

 **Hope you liked this other short chapter and sorry for the two short ones today, I'm just tired from yesterday, sorry again guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of The King**

 **Alrighty guys, I think it's time to wrap up the Titans Curse portion of the story, and I got a review saying that Naruto is taking Percys place in the story, well he's not he is just taking his place on this quest, Naruto is going to be the character that is like a extra in the upcoming quests and wars and he'll be doing his own thing while the others do theirs.**

 **nsrcr93: As you said before, chakra is the combination of spiritual(Yin) and physical（Yang) energy, Kaguya Otsutsuki was the progenitor of chakra, she stole a fruit from the Shinju(God Tree) and ate it, thus allowing her the use of chakra. She gave birth to two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki, the two had chakra as well since she passed it down. The two brothers fought and defeated her then sealed her away along with the husk of the Jubi. Afterwards Hagoromos way to find peace was to spread around Ninshu thus giving the common folk chakra. That all happens in the Shinto realm, and Zeus who rules over the Greek realm has no control over chakra in that realm. I hope that explains why being a demigod does not boost his chakra reserves. The Uzumaki clan were feared for their amazing ability in sealing, Naruto has nobody to teach him traditional Uzumaki sealing (Assuming the Uzumaki had their own personal seals), and he is a prodigy because he was able to grasp the ninja arts quickly. And even if they were the cousin of the Senju clan, the Senju clan and every other clan for that matter were only that strong because of the constant wars in the Clan Wars era.**

 **Now for the common question, why is Naruto so weak? I am balancing him out since if I made Naruto like he was in canon he would have a power boost whenever he thinks of his friends and I don't really like that. Moving on, he is also now fighting the Titan of Strength and Endurance, one of the strongest Titans so he has to be weaker than him.**

 **Chakra reserves on Narutos part is lowered slightly, but I am making it so he does not regain his Kage level reserves until dire need which is going to happen soon, and yes I know for Narutos part he had a ton more chakra that Kakahsi, but look at it my way, if Naruto had both control and reserves then what kind of story would this be if he spammed out high level techniques and brush it off like its nothing?**

 **Moving on, we did it! We reached the goal of 100 reviews! Thanks so much guys for the support so far, I hope to make this story an enjoyable one for everyone so please vote on the poll which I think Naruto will learn Senjutsu(Sage Techniques) since it is an major difference in votes. Without further delay, here is the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

"You... Under-estimate... Me... Atlas..." Naruto managed to say as the Titans eyes narrowed but he continued to choke the blonde.

"What are you-" Atlas did not finish as 'Naruto'turned into a streak of lightning and shocked the Titan.

The original Naruto smirked as he saw Atlas getting shocked, then he quickly surrounded himself in a coat of lighting. His body being surrounded in lightning was the sign of one of his ultimate techniques, **Lightning Release: Chakra Armour**. This technique boosted his strength, speed, and durability. Rushing forward, Naruto slammed into the Titan before he could do anything. The extra force the **Chakra Armour** provided allowed him to push the Titan back, moving the Titan back, Naruto decided to put his plan into action. Pushing more lightning chakra into his body, Naruto sent that extra lightning into Atlas. This technique was called **Lightning Release: Depth Charge** , by sending lightning chakra into the opponent, dealt damage to him or her just by a mere touch. This was the combination he had created to combat short ranged opponents.

Atlas howled in pain as he continued to hold onto the blonde demigod. He wasn't the smartest Titan around, but he was smart enough to realize that if he held onto the blonde any longer he would be in constant pain. Pushing back against the blonde, Atlas used his superior strength and slowed down the blonde. Slowing him down, the Titan got a hold on the blonde. Grunting in pain, Atlas endured the constant pain the lightning that coated the demigod was sending him, and he threw the blonde to the side.

Naruto quickly recovered in the air and safely landed on his feet. Eyeing Atlas, Naruto unsheathed his sword and made a few lightning infused clones. He knew that he wasn't as skilled nor as strong as his enemy, so he needed to use exploit the use of clones. Even if he couldn't beat him fairly, he was gonna give the Titan a big surprise. Having his clones rush forward, they all impaled their blades into the ground and prepared and used **Chidori Current** to push lightning into the ground and move to Atlas. All of the attacks reached their target and shocked him keeping him in place. Naruto moved into the air and charged a **Raikiri** into his Chokuto and allowed the forces of gravity to take over. Falling from the skies, Naruto had willed a bit of the wind to give him a extra push as well further increasing his speed.

Atlas got over the shock as the clones dispearsed, looking around he narrowed his eyes until he heard crackling from above him. Looking up he saw Naruto drop from the skies at the rapid pace in a shroud of lightning that coated him and his blade. Bringing his shield up, he managed to connect it with the incoming assault from the blonde.

Naruto kept pushing as his sword began to pierce through the shield. He was not the only one that noticed. Atlas seeing his shield was not going to hold, moved his javelin up and pushed it forward. The javelin stopped as it was nearly an inch from impaling Naruto, the blonde seeing this thanked the gods for his techniques success, without the **Chakra Armour** he would have died. But this situation was not favorable for either of them, so Naruto released his sword and jumped away from the Titan. Atlas moved his shield back and examined it. Seeing it was useless now, he tossed it aside and charged the blonde. Naruto lifted his blade to defend himself as Atlas approached. Rolling to the side he dodged another thrust, moving out of the way, Naruto cut Atlas's outstretched hand and jumped away again. He was in a difficult situation, he couldn't engage Atlas at mid or short range as he was stronger and his weapon was difficult to handle. Making some space between the two, Naruto moved through hand signs. Ram-Boar-Dog-Bird-Hare. Four rock pillars shot from the ground as they surrounded Atlas. **Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind** was made to trap enemies, so he went through hand signs again, hoping the pillars would hold until he was able to finish this technique.

A Chinese dragon made of lightning formed beside Naruto as he finished his hand signs. This was **Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon** , an A ranked technique that was like its other elemental forms, but the number of hand signs for it to be complete required time. The dragon rushed forward at the Titan who was busy smashing the last pillar of his confinement. The dragon slammed into the Titan and exploded into a dome of lightning. The Titan was true to his name and endured the entire thing, even though his body was weakened, he could still continue. Atlas having the strongest physical body out of all of the Titans was able to endure the constant onslaught of lightning from the blonde demigod.

Screaming for the blondes death, Atlas charged with his javelin out to kill. Naruto seeing this quickly made a clone to distract him, he felt fresh blood drip down from his cheek and onto the ground from the wound Atlas had inflicted earlier. 'Blood!' Naruto thought as he smeared his thumb with the blood from his cut and pushed forward at Atlas who was busy trying to destroy his clone. Smearing a bit of blood onto the Titan, Naruto kicked the Titans stomach and allowed his clone to explode into lightning once more and shocking Atlas. Moving back and making some distant, he pulled out a scroll again and smeared his blood onto the opened scroll. Tiger-Snake-Dragon-Dog. Slamming the scroll into the ground, Naruto summon his ninken to hold Atlas in place. The ground beneath the Titan shifted and eight dogs jumped up from the ground and grabbed hold of the Titan with their fangs in his body. The Titan howled in pain as he glared at the dogs. Naruto unsheathed his sword and charged a **Raikiri** into it and pushed forward aiming to impale Atlas.

Naruto was only a few feet from stabbing the Titan. Atlas let out a cry and shook off the ninken and grabbed Narutos outstretched hand. Crushing it and making him drop his sword, Atlas released his hand and slammed his fist into Narutos stomach. Seeing the blonde clutch his stomach in pain, Atlas swung the side of his spear head against the blondes head dealing more damage to the demigod. Charging at the weakened blonde, Atlas charged forward and slammed his shoulder into the blonde sending him tumbling back in pain.

The blonde demigod got up slowly as his eyes focused on the opponent that was rushing forward. Eyes widening, Naruto rolled to the side and dodged a fatal strike from the Titan. Narutos coordination of his body was brought down dramatically, the hit to the head had caused him to lose focus and now he was getting beta up by the Titan. Atlas gave a cry of glee as he continued to attack the demigod, he was going to enjoy killing after this, but before he would enjoy dealing the boy pain. **(Note: Atlas is the Titan of strength and a simple hit is very powerful, now imagine a hit with a spear to the head.)**

Naruto formed an hand sign and forced his chakra out. Clones formed around him as they all blocked Atlas's view of him. The Titan attacked the clones head on and destroyed them all, but they all released a poof of smoke creating a smokescreen for the blonde to escape. Moving away, Naruto pulled out some Ambrosia and munched on it, the food helped his pained head and he formed a few more clones to distract the Titan as he recovered.

Atlas finished off the other clones and waited for the smoke to clear. Needles made of lightning flew at him through the smoke and struck him, they were too small to dodge effectively. The needles exploded when they made contact with him shocking him slightly as he tried his best to dodge the barrage of needles. Atlas with his years of battle experience saved him from the next attack, Naruto had charged forward with a **Raikiri** in hand and aimed for his back. Atlas moved to the side and followed his instincts allowing him to avoid a fatal blow from the lightning enhanced hand, but the Titan took the blow resulting in a fist sized hole in his back.

Atlas screamed in pain as he shoved Naruto away. The blonde got some distance from the enraged Titan and thought of a new plan. Naruto ducked an incoming thrust and slashed Atlas on the chest, divine blood was shown when the Titan screamed in pain. Kicking the Titan away before he could do anything, Naruto hopped over the Titan and moved to Artemis, she needed to be free for them to win. Atlas screamed in outrage as he saw the retreating figure of the blonde. Getting his javelin into a different grip, Atlas aimed for the blonde and threw it with all his might.

Narutos eyes widened when Artemis warned him of the incoming attack. Naruto coated himself in lightning once more and hoped for the best. The javelin flew at an insane speed and tore past his **Chakra Armour** and got a clean cut at the right side of his stomach. The feeling of pain was enough to make Naruto lose focus and he tumbled to the ground. Looking at his wound he noticed it wasn't deep, but it was enough to weaken his body. Naruto quickly rushed by Artemis's side and helped her lift the sky.

"What are you doing boy?" Artemis said as she struggled to keep the sky up.

"Taking the sky from you... You can only beat Atlas now." Naruto said as he pushed her away and coated himself in his lightning once more.

Artemis was free now, she unsheathed her hunting knives and charged the Titan who seemed to have recovered his javelin. Naruto watched as the two began their fight as his body weakened from the strain form holding the sky. His body was burning in pain, pushing more and more chakra into his body he was able to stand up on shaky legs. Seeing that he had no other choice, he decided it was time to release the seal and use the remaining Kyuubi chakra sealed in his body.

"Seal... Release..." Naruto managed to mutter as the visible seal on his stomach now vanished and chakra flooded his body.

The lightning around him turned form blue to red as he continued to hold up the sky. The chakra he had received was going to last him a little over 10 minutes if he continued to hold up the skies. Grunting in pain, his body pushed more and more chakra out to coat his body preventing it from crushing him from the weight. He was not able to beat Atlas so he hoped Artemis was able to. He closed his eyes in concentration as he continued to endure the pain.

Artemis was now fighting the Titan evenly, the two were battling it out, but Atlas was at a disadvantage since he received some damage from Naruto, even with the injuries he was still more skilled than the goddess and managed to utilized a mistake on her part and kicked her to the ground.

"You shall be the first blood in this war!" Atlas yelled arrogantly as he lowered his javelin to strike Artemis.

That was until a silver arrow flew at Atlas making him duck his head and turned to face his opponent. Seeing his daughter, he yelled in rage and slammed his javelin at her and knocking her away. Artemis cried in rage as she saw her lieutenant fall. Quickly getting up, she readied her hunting knives once more and engaged the Titan in battle with renewed vigor.

 **Thalia, Grover, and Luke**

Thalia was busy fighting the Luke during the entire conflict with the Titan. She did not want to fight her former friend but she needed to, driving him close to the cliff, she continued to push him back with her spear and shield. Luke watched as Thalia was distracted and took his chance to kill her, but Thalia noticed in time and kicked him off the cliff much to Grovers horror. The two looked down the cliff and saw the blondes body fall into the ship. The now broken body of the blonde laid their on top of the damaged ship, Grover was wide eyed with horror. Thalia mimicked the satyrs example as she looked on in horror of what just happened.

 **Artemis and Atlas**

The two continued to exchange blows as neither party willing to give up. Artemis had managed to get some small cuts on the Titan, but it did not seem to bother Atlas at all. The two showed an amazing display of skill with their weapons as they continued to try and kill each other. The fight between them was going in favor of Artemis, she had two weapons and Atlas's weapon was not build for close range as hers was.

Naruto watched the deities fight for dominance, his body was giving out from the strain of holding up the sky. His chakra supply was now around 75% full the release of the seal that kept a portion of the Kyuubis chakra separate from his had refilled him completely with much more to spare. Even with the amazing ability the Uzumaki blood provided, and the amazing healing ability of Kyuubis chakra his body still burned with pain as he continued to hold up the sky. Every muscle burned with pain, he could not do anything to stop it. The lightning that surrounded him could only do so much from preventing the sky from crushing him.

Artemis was fueled with rage as she mercilessly clashed her weapon against his, the two kept at it for a while but Artemis slowly but surely drove the Titan towards the spot Naruto stood holding the sky. Arrogance had been his downfall as Atlas thought he had won, he had allowed the goddess just amount of time to drive him back and successfully direct him towards her goal and his burden.

Atlas was not a very intelligent Titan. Out of all of the Titans he held the most raw power, but he did not have the intelligence to utilize the power to its true potential. The fight from before and now proved it to be, he had allowed his arrogance to cloud his mind and he had taken damage from it. The blonde demigod had successfully used strategy to weaken him and deal wounds on him. While he on the other hand just used brute force to plow right through the challenge that laid before him. Atlas was a great warrior, but he was not very intelligent and that was his downfall. Now facing against the goddess of the Moon, he had underestimated her and the demigod from before and now he was paying for it.

Artemis continued to drive the Titan towards Naruto as she gave him a warning. Atlas was not expecting the goddess to drive him towards the blonde demigod, stumbling on his feet the powerful Titan lost his balance for a second, that was what Artemis needed. Using that to her advantage, she kicked the Titan in the chest and sent him back. Atlas fell down beside Naruto, the blonde demigod let go of the sky and rolled out of the burden with whatever energy he had left and got out safely. When he collapsed on the ground, he entire body was burning worse than before. Now with the lack of chakra in his bones he was completely weakened.

Naruto just laid on the ground panting heavily, no part of his body would work as the strain from the sky was too great. Pushing more chakra to his body, he allowed the Kyuubis chakra to mend his body and give it the strength he needed to at least stand. Slowly but surely, Naruto stood up on his shaking legs and almost fell over but Artemis had caught him. Naruto turned to her with a tired expression on her face and gave her a nod in thanks.

Artemis caught the boy and returned the nod with one of her own. Even though she hated men, she would at least repay him for freeing her. She allowed the blonde demigod to use her as support until the others arrived. Soon enough the daughter of Zeus and the satyr arrived. Giving Naruto over to the two, she went to find Zoe.

It seemed like the quest was over and well, but it was not it. Luke would have the last laugh it seemed as an army of monsters marched towards them. Fully armed for combat, they wielded weapons and armor and they all seemed eager to kill them even if a goddess was present. They knew she could not interfere with their killing so they did not have to worry about her. Marching on and out for blood, the gathered monsters looked at the states of the demigods, one of the girls was possibly dead, the blonde one was too weak to stand on his own and the other two sported a few cuts. Only two were in fighting condition and they could not stand against this many monsters on their own.

Thalia watched in horror as an army of monsters made their way to them. Grover could not believe his eyes, he was not the fighting type, his magic was more based on support and the sheer number of monsters were just too great of an odd for them.

Artemis was tending to Zoe as the others regrouped around them trying to figure out what to do. Thalia had propped Naruto over a rock for him to rest as the others planned out their next move. The army of monsters were close and they would be on them at any minute so the best decision for them to do was get help from the available goddess.

"Lady Artemis, what are we going to do?" Thalia said in a polite voice.

"I do not know, I cannot interfere with this." Artemis said as she bit her lip.

"Hey... Thalia..." Naruto managed to say as he turned to face his half sister.

"Naruto save your strength, we'll find a way out somehow, dad will probably send help." Thalia said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and handed her the figurine of Hades and spoke, "Tell Nico I'm sorry..."

Before Thalia could speak again, the group watched as Naruto got up slowly and walked towards the incoming army of monsters. The skies above them darkened and lightning could be seen dancing across the darkened clouds.

Naruto pushed more and more chakra into his body to keep him up and moving. Holding his hand up, lighting danced across his hand as he held it up to the heavens. Soon lightning shot from his covered hand and into the raging skies. Soon a dragon made up of lightning was seen as it swan around the clouds then poked its head out and looked down upon the earth. The dragon seemed to follow Narutos hand motion as he continued to hold his hand up.

"Lady.. Artemis.. Please shield the others." Naruto said as he turned back to look at the goddess.

"He tamed lightning..." one of the monsters said as it looked up at the skies.

"Vanish with the heavens wrath." Naruto said as he dropped his hand in the direction of the incoming army. **"Kirin."**

The dragon flew up into the heavens again and soon shot downwards. The speed of the dragons descent was faster than anyone could predict, the attack slammed into the earth and rocks flew in every direction, a blinding light blocked everyone's view of the attack and the shock wave pushed Naruto back. And the next thing he knew he was falling into the sea.

'Son!' Naruto heard his fathers voice resonate in the back of his mind, but he could not do anything as his eyes closed and he continued to fall.

'I'm tired tou-san'

 **Chapter end**

 **What do you think? And if you guys wonder why he was weak after holding the weight of the sky, well I think you would know why. The idea behind this was for Naruto to meet a special someone, and I needed him to be out of the picture for now until somewhere in the Battle of The Labyrinth. But during his absence he will be training with other weapons and techniques so expect a stronger Naruto when he comes back. And also for how strong he is, I was thinking about a little stronger than Percy when he gets the Curse of Achilles. Oh and in the reviews please tell me what sort of sage he should be since he did not sign the Toad summoning contract. Almost forgot I set up a poll for either Zoe should die or not.**


	8. Announcement

**Announcement**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday since I was since with the fever. Today I'm not posting a chapter since I am doing research today and getting your opinions on what Naruto should learn. I have decided Naruto is going to learn something like Hashiramas Sage Mode with marking and no animal summons. But the question is which source should he get it from. The sky or the earth. Since Naruto can bring in Nature Energy into his body I need to decided if it should be the earth (Gaia), or the sky (Ouranos). The Sage markings for Sage Mode is going to be dependent on wich one you choose so please tell me in the reviews and also tell me if Naruto should have a different color lightning and if he should, what color. Sorry again for this guys.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Son of The King**

 **Sorry for not updating in two days, but I was down with a fever and I didn't have time to do much so sorry. Now here's the news, since you all have been frowning upon the idea of Naruto being balanced out to fit the story I guess I will have to tell you about what I was planning. During the time Naruto recovers, he will train and get stronger and reach low-mid Kage level. That is as far as I want him to be during the next part of the story. But again guys, you need to understand the canon Naruto is just too OP to be in this story, I mean the guy can make a army of shadow clones and not get tired out. Imagine him with proper chakra control, then he would be solving every issue in the story and other characters wont do anything nor will it be any fun for a godlike Naruto to solve every issue the entire series has.**

 **Anyways, I decided on what sort of Sage Mode Naruto will have. I will base it off of Hashirama Senjus since the man did not have any summons to help him in achieving Sage Mode. I do not want him to sign a contract since he has a minor one with the ninken already.**

 **Many of you guys wanted this to be a Naruto x Zoe story but I have other plans for him. So I will either work around it or just not pair him up with anyone at all. But the girl I originally planned for him to be paired up with would be a nice choice since she is never mentioned, and she will be appearing in this chapter since she's the one that saves the blonde. Now on to some answers.**

 **3cep: I'm glad you mentioned that, I will be making Naruto train in Wind Release, the only reason he did not was because Asuma did not teach him during his time in Konoha and he only had minor knowledge in the entire element but was proficient enough to learn a few techniques. While Kakashi a expert in Lightning Release taught Naruto personally so you would see why he uses Lightning more.**

 **And good news guys, the results for the polls are in and Zoe will... ... ... Live!**

 **Please knowI will be gone for a week or so on a trip, but I will update as much as possible chapter 9 will be ready tomorrow. Oh and thanks for catching me on my mistake with the time thing. mundanebeast Thanks for PMing me about it, very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 8**

The demigods behind Artemis's shield diverted their eyes as the flash of light appeared where the lightning dragon struck. When they could see again, the entire army of monsters was destroyed, and the ground where they once stood was decimated by the attack. Their eyes widened with surprise, even Artemis, she could not believe a demigod had such power to do such damage, even if he was the son of Zeus. Thalia and the others began looking around for Naruto while Artemis worked of Zoe, the poison in her body had dealt some damage, but she would be fine in the end.

Finding nothing, the others looked at the spot where Naruto was last seen, nothing was left. Looking all over the battlefield, they noticed Narutos blade impaled into the ground, that was the only thing left of the blonde. With their hopes down, they all waited for the next course of action. Artemis had called for her chariot and she left promising the remaining heroes that she would get help, she then rode off to Olympus.

 **Unknown Location**

A girl around the age of 15-16 was walking around the sandy beaches of her home. She was very beautiful, with caramel hair braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face. Wearing a sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. Every 1,000 year or so the gods would send someone to her, but it all ended the same, they would leave and she would be forgotten. Sighing to herself, she continued to walk down the beach, in the corner of her eye she spotted something at the far side of the beach. Moving there at a quick paste, she looked down at the figure and studied him. Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed him and began dragging him home, he was injured and she would ask questions later.

 **Zeus**

The meeting went well, after Artemis was rescued, his heart ached when he saw his son missing. He was happy his daughter had came back safe, but his son did not. Thalia had taken a oath similar to the one Naruto took and the other gods allowed her to live, much to his joy. But what shocked them all was that Percy Jackson found the bane of Olympus. The damned sea cow was right under their noses all along and they did not find it!

Knowing Naruto was alive, he was going to give his son time to rest and train. So sending him to her was the best idea, her prison was one of the only places that time flowed differently. If Naruto was to train and heal there he would come back stronger than ever.

 **Naruto**

Narutos eyes fluttered open as he woke from his slumber. Blinking his eyes a few times, Naruto sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was sleeping in a cozy room, a fire place was to the side with tables and chairs in the middle. Examining his body, he noticed his wounds were bandaged, and his clothes were gone and replacing it was a white t-shirt. Getting up, Naurto made his way out of the cottage and out into the open world. The first thing he noticed was that it was night time. Looking around, Naruto walked around the strange place. Looking for whoever bandaged him up and helped him, so he could get some answers and thank them along with it. His mind was not at ease as he got up and thought about the possibilities, keeping his guard up and hoping for the best, he continued down the darkened path.

He walked around for a bit until he stopped and saw a beautiful girl tending a garden with plants he never seen before. She and the flowers seemed to glow under the light of the moon. Naruto continued to admire the girl from afar, she was very beautiful. Much like Aphrodite but she seemed more natural than the love goddess, and in his opinion on which was more beautiful he would have to chose this one.

"Oh, you're up." the girl said in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Umm are you the one that bandaged me up?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached the girl.

"Yes, I found you unconscious at the beach down there and the clothes you wore were ruined..."

"Thank you..."

"Calypso. My name is Calypso." the newly named Calypso said as she flashed him a smile.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said returning the smile, he could not help but feel at ease around her, it was a strange feeling.

"You should get back and rest Naruto. You might open your wounds again." Calypso said as she moved to his side and began guiding him back.

"I... I guess I could use some sleep." Naruto relied as he allowed the girl to guide him back.

The two made their way back to the cottage and Calypso helped him down onto the bed. Naruto gave her a thankful smile and laid on the soft bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take over. His mind was still not at ease with many questions that ran in his mind about his location and other details he wished to ask her, but he needed the rest for now, and if he wanted his body to recover he would do as he was instructed for now.

 **Time Skip**

It had been a day since Naruto rested and healed his wounds from the fight with Atlas. He had removed his bandages and sure enough his wounds were completly healed. Naruto had gotten some information from Calypso, she told him he was on the island named Ogigya. An island that could not be found once a person left. Naruto was conflicted about that, he had known enough about Greek Mythology to know that Calypso was the actual Calypso from the legends. During the short time together, they had both grown closer as friends.

Naruto made his way back to the cottage with a smile on his face as he thought about the time he spend with Calypso. She would always withdraw herself from having a good time and it hurt him to see that. Opening the door tot he cottage, he saw a large sealing scroll on the table. Grabbing it, Naruto opened it up and pushed chakra into it. A small poof of smoke was the result, as the smoke cleared a smaller scroll appeared. Grabbing the scroll and placing the larger one down, he unrolled it and began to read.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this then you have gotten the storage scroll from me. The scroll contains this letter to you and various scrolls on Wind and Lightning manipulation. Also in the storage scroll there contains some weapons you have been asking me for. I took the liberty to seal a newly made Gunbai and bow in there. They come along with some scrolls that teach you the basics of using them. Son, the island you are on is different from every other place on earth. Time flows differently on that island for every 1,000 years, it would change and it so happens that this time around the time on the island is going to be faster than the time in the rest of the world. Use the time you spend on the island wisely and train in new skills and perfect your old ones. I will come and visit soon, please take care of yourself._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your Father_

Naruto read the letter a few times then he rolled it up and eyed the large storage scroll. His father had told him that the islands time would be faster than the outside worlds, so he could use it to train and spend more time with Calypso. It was one of the best things that had happened to him so far as a demigod. Grabbing the scroll once more, he placed the rolled up letter down on the table and headed for the beach. Making his way there, Naruto pushed more chakra into the scroll and multiple scrolls popped out along with smoke. Looking at them, Naruto grabbed the one on Wind manipulation, he needed to perfect his skills at that, the time he spent on lightning dwarfed the time he had spent on wind so he needed to work on it. And the fight with Talos had proven to him that his lightning manipulation was good, but with just one nature he was not good enough yet.

Making a few clones he had them grabbed their one scroll each and began reading. He just went to the storage scroll and unsealed more and more of the sealed items. The Gubai his father had spoke of was a very well made one. It was very much like Madara Uchihas Gunbai, it had the same black edges along with tanned inside. The wooden pole holding it up was a light brown, and the handle was covered in white bandages. He awed at the weapon, it was very much like the most powerful Uchihas weapon and he could not help but admire it. Taking a swing of the fan, he got a good feel of the fan. Pushing chakra into his next swing, he swung it out to the see and at an incoming wave. The two clashed together, and the wind pushed right through causing the water to fly everywhere in various particles of water. Naruto smiled with glee as he put down the weapon and quickly went to the second to last seal on the scroll.

Pushing chakra into it, a bow appeared, and accompanying the smoke and the bow was a book. The bow was about average length with the the upper and lower limbs coated in a layer of protective metal. The riser of the bow along with the rest of it was made of wood, if he had to guess it might be oak. The wood held the color of a dark brown color. The string looked like any other string, Naruto studied the bow before him and he grabbed the book with his free hand, a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he read the title. ' **Archery For Idiots!** '. He was going to get back at his father for this jab later, looking at the clones they nodded, and Naruto sealed up everything back into place and instructed his clones to seal up their scrolls into the larger scroll when finished and return the scroll to the cottage.

Making his way back to the cottage where he stayed with Calypso, he immediately went for the bed and laid down waiting for sleep to take over, his clones were almost finished and he needed to sleep to organize the information he would receive. The **Shadow Clone Technique** was a very useful one for scouting and gathering information, but the technique came with two downsides, one if you did not have enough chakra you would die. And the second one was the mental strain the technique had when the clones were dispelled, the sudden rush in memories would be damaging to the brain, so sleep was the easiest to do when sorting out the newly acquired memories. The only reason he did not make so many clones like he did in his Genin days was because of the mental backlash he would receive.

 **Later**

Naruto woke up one hour later and he looked around the cottage as he adjusted his eyes to the light. Calypso was sitting on a chair looking at him, Naruto walked over to the beautiful girl and sat down on the chair opposite to hers. Naruto got some water from the invisible servants and he looked at her waiting for her to talk. Seeing she was not he began to talk.

"Calypso... I was wondering if it was okay for me to stay for a while..." Naruto said as he took a drink of his water.

"You're staying?!" Calypso asked in shocked.

"Yes, tou-chan sent me a letter and he said that this place was perfect to train this time around." Naruto said as he took a sip once more and looked at her. "Besides, I promised that I would get you off this island, so when tou-chan comes over I'll ask him."

"I... I don't know what to say, of course you can stay Naruto." Calypso managed to say as she took in the new information.

"Great." Naruto smiled. "Listen, if I can't get you off the island when tou-chan arrives, take this."

Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai and she took in, giving it and him a questioning look, Naruto took the chance to clarify.

"That is a kunai I use for transportation. If you throw it down, I can teleport there." Naruto said.

"You can teleport?" Calypso asked in awe.

"Yeah, but I can only do it from one point to another."

"That's amazing."

Naruto and Calypso continued their talk on other subjects as they enjoyed each others company.

 **Weeks Later**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had landed on the island of Ogygia, in the time of the real world it was only worth one week. So with the time he planned to spend here, it would allow him a few years on the island and it would only have been a few months in the outside world. During the time together, the two inhabitants spent much time together, they got closer and closer together and at a point Naruto became attached to the caramel haired beauty. Calypso was feeling joy as Naruto told her about the time he would spend on the island. It was a first time any other companion would stay that long, and he had a way to come back. It was a truly good few weeks for the girl.

Over the time, Naruto had steadily increased his Wind manipulation and rapidly strengthened his Lightning manipulation. With the Gunbai, he could control the winds better, and with Wind techniques in general, he could now use stronger Wind techniques without the major drain in chakra. And the techniques he could use were now strengthened much to the blondes joy. Calypso had caught him in one of his training sessions, and she made it known that she would support him. So now during all the training sessions Calypso would attended and bring him food.

Speaking of training, he spent most of it on Element manipulation and the use of the Gunbai. They seemed like the easiest for him to learn and it was correct. But the bow and arrow would help him with long ranged attacks so he could attack in all ranges. He wanted to train with the bow, but for now he was focusing on Wind and Lightning manipulation. The Gunbai would fall under Wind manipulation as it was only useful in that area, unless he wanted to use it to cleave at someone. His father had dropped down another scroll while Naruto and Calypso were away. The scroll had a few Fire techniques that ranged from D to B ranked. Naruto wondered why until he read the letter. His father told him thank Wind with Fire would bring a destructive force, trying out a D ranked technique, nothing happened and he prayed to his dad for some scrolls on the Fire element. Even though he had no affinity for the element, he would be able to develop a minor one if he trained in the element long enough. Much like some Jonin, they trained an element to some extent they would develop a minor affinity for it. Even though his Fire element would not be strong, he would be able to simply boost it with his Wind.

Overall he was gaining more and more power with the help of his father. His father even told him he was going to be needed when the Titan army came. It was strange, his father was stubborn as a mule during those various council meetings, but now he was admitting to him that the army was truly coming and he was going to be needed to fight and defend his home. Sometimes his dad was just too strange to understand.

Now currently Naruto was standing side by side with a few clones on the water cutting a leaf that were in his hands. During the time with the use of clones, his brain adapted to the strain and he was now safe to use a good portion without having his brain feel like crap afterwards. It was amazing, and now he could take his training a step further. It was great having such an amazing technique he could abuse the use of.

Not long later, Naruto now sat on the beach with Calypso by his side. Naruto had finished his training for the day and he spent the time usually with the girl. They would spend a lot of time in the garden, Naruto had grown to like gardening. It kept him busy. The two continued to stare out at the ocean, neither talking.

 **Later**

When the two made it back, it was almost dark and they sat down on the chairs around the table waiting for the servants to serve up dinner. Naruto and Calypso were in a small conversation as they talked, a flash of light caught their eye and they turned to face the source of it. Standing there in a suit was Minato Namikaze. The man gave his son a smile as he hugged him. Zeus nodded to Calypso and he sat down of a available seat.

"Lord Zeus?" Calypso asked, questioning if it was him.

"Yes, I have come to speak to my son." Zeus said confirming her question.

"Tou-chan. Why are you here. You said you would visit sometime but why now?" Naruto asked as he stared at his father in confusion.

"Well son, I have come give you a gift for the future."

"A gift?"

"Yes, since your Chokuto was lost, I have decided to have my son forge you another one." Zeus said as he snapped his finger and a Chokuto appeared on the table. The blade had a black sheathe and handle, it looked very much like his former one. Naruto grabbed it and unsheathed the blade. As soon as the blade was fully sheathed, Naruto pushed a bit of his chakra into it and the lightning surrounded the metal, he did not have to use much chakra for this, turning his head for answers he looked at Zeus.

"As you can see the blade requires little chakra for the element to be used. I have blessed the blade with minor control of Lightning and Wind so your elements that you channel into this blade will be deadlier than before."

"This is amazing, thanks Tou-chan." Naruto said, his eyes now on the blade.

"That is what I have come here for, but I have some task I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"When you finish your training, do not go back to Camp Half-Blood, I need you to find some rogue demigods and bring them back."

"Understood."

"Good. This is goodbye for now son."

Before he could even answer, Zeus vanished like he was never there. Naruto continued to look at the blade as he thought of the possibilities with the sword. It was a amazing gift his father had given him. With the sword he could have the use of two elements and his Wind would be just as strong if he channeled it though the sword. Knowing that wind was one of the best elements for the use of cutting, he was happy.

Calypso gave the blonde a stern look and spoke, "Remember the rule Naruto."

"Yes dear." Naruto said sarcastically.

Calypso had a small bush on her face as she heard those two words. Even though she knew he was sarcastic about the words she could not help but blush. She watched the blonde place the blade by his beside right next to the large scroll. Then he made his way back to the table and sat down looking over the meal the invisible servants prepared tonight.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. They both had different thoughts running through their minds. Naruto thought of the ways he could use the sword, many, many ways to use it against an opponent ran through his mind as he spent most of the time plying various scenarios in his mind. He would not admit it, but he was a maniac when it came to fighting. Calypso on the other hand thought about the time she spent with the blonde. She then came to one conclusion, she had fallen in love with the blond hero. Even though she told herself not to, she did.

 **Chapter end**

 **Again guys sorry for the late update. Also sorry for the lack of action in this chapter since I'm going to make the next few chapters on Narutos training on the island. I hope you guys enjoyed it to some extent. I think I found a way for Naruto to learn Sage Mode on his own without having to be taught by another Sage. Though I don't know which one you guys want yet, so please comment on which one Ouranos or Gaia. The location he will tap into Nature Energy is dependent on which one so the direction the story goes depends on which one you choose. And if you guys haven't noticed, Calypso was the one I was planning for Naruto to be paired with not Zoe.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys me again. Just wanted to let you know I am going to try to do one chapter a day. This chapter is going to be more training and I will be going in depth on what he is trying to learn and how he is going to be doing all that. Oh and the Sage Mode we have been discussing, well I was thinking about having him learn it sometime before the war between when Percy becomes invulnerable and the first battle for Olympus. Oh and if you guys haven't caught on yet, Naruto will not be helping out in the Labyrinth since he will be hunting rogue demigods. But he will make an appearance sometime in the story so just a warning for the people that want Naruto in the quest.**

 ***SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT***

 **I just watched the latest episode on Naruto and holy crap I can't wait for Guy vs Madara. But aside from that I just want to see the Sage of Six Paths give Naruto and Sasuke his power, the transformation into Six Paths Sage Mode is going to be epic. Read the manga loved the OP Sage Mode, now I just want to see it in the Anime.**

 ***SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END* *SPOILER END***

 **Now that that's over, I will be telling you guys one thing, I will not make this a Harem since some people have been sending me messages asking if this was going to be one. It will solely be one girl that Naruto is romantically involved with. Oh yeah, I was thinking about making getting Naruto a version of Indras Arrow since that attack is fricken badass and Naruto in Canon only uses ball based attacks. He hardly does anything but spam Rasengans, Rasenshurikens, and plenty of Bijudamas. If that doesn't work he uses bigger ones. So I think you guys can think where I'm coming from here right? I don't even know why I wrote that. Oh and please tell me what you think about a weakened version of Indras Arrow since the attack needs the Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan to perform.**

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto came to realize a few things during this training sessions. He hated Fire techniques! Manipulating Wind easy, Lightning easier. Fire? Not so easy. After he had finished burning a ton of leaves, Naruto decided to practice a simple Fire technique. It was one of the easiest he could find and all he had to do was breathe in and blow air out. That didn't work out very well.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was standing at the beach with a scroll in hand as he read the instructions that the scroll had given him to use this technique. Nodding his head in understanding, he placed the scroll on the sand and went through the hand signs. The technique was called **"Fire Release: Fireball"** it was something Sasuke had managed to do in his Genin days, and it looked easy enough. So going through the hand signs, he pushed chakra into his mouth and turned it into Fire chakra and blew from his mouth. It went great at first. A small fireball slowly formed as he shot out a small current of fire from his mouth. But it went all wrong when he put more chakra into the technique. The fireball became unstable from the extra chakra and it blew up in his face! _

_His hair was pushed back and one of the spikes was on fire, Naruto just screamed in surprise and rushed into the ocean to put out the fire. Coming back, he heard giggling and when he looked in the direction the giggles originated from, he saw Calypso there holding a basket with one hand and the other covered her mouth as she tried to stop herself from laughing._

 _Flashback End_

Now Naruto was sitting on a chair as Calypso dabbed the minor burns on his face with a wet cloth. It was so embarrassing for him, she couldn't stop herself from laughing too much, and time to time when she dabbed his face she giggled. Naruto simply huffed and thanked her for her care and walked out to the beach his mind set on mastering the technique.

Naruto read the scrolls again looking for something he might have missed when he was reading it earlier. Finding nothing of importance, Naruto sighed and created a few clones for his elemental manipulation training. Creating twelve, he split them up into groups for them to work on wind and fire manipulation. Nodding to himself, Naruto watched the clones practice for a little bit. Deciding it was good for now, Naruto grabbed his Gunbai which was impaled in the beach and he went to a section of the beach unoccupied by any clones and readied his Gunbai. If his memory was correct, then Madara Uchiha had used a Kama with it, and it was a deadly combo. Madara would use the Gunbai for defense and his Kama would be for offense. It was said that very few got past his Gunbais barrier, the barrier techniques that Madara had created and used was the ones that he wanted to recreate for his own use. The defensive capabilities of it was astounding, and it would help greatly in the upcoming war.

Channeling wind chakra into the Gunbai, Naruto took a swing. The result was instantaneous, a bast of wind shot from the Gunbai and headed in the direction of the sea. His mind was working on the solution to his problem. He needed to reinforce his Gunbai with wind chakra to hold against attacks and he needed to keep it inside the Gunbai when he took a swing to counter an attack from an opponent. Naruto went back to the spot his clones were and got the scrolls for the Gunbai. His clones were still working on the elemental nature manipulation. Making his way back the ninja turned demigod pondered on his issue.

There were many ways to use a Gunbai. It could be used as an offensive weapon or defensive depending on the added items to it. Adding a chain would allow the user to use the Gunbai in various ranges, and a Gunbai alone if reinforced by chakra could be used to bash opponents along with defending the user. The only issue Naruto had with this weapon was that he did not have enough experience with the weapon nor did he find a use that fit his fighting style yet. Sighing, Naruto felt a pain on his head as his shadow clones dispelled and he received their memories. Thinking over the training his clones had done he created more clones.

"Okay guys, you will be attacking me, I need more practice with the Gunbai." Naruto commanded as he got into a loose stance with the Gunbai ready.

The clones all nodded and charged. The group of clones rushed forward with various things in hand. The first of the clones charged with a kunai in hand. Naruto brought the Gunbai to stop the kunai and delivered a swift kick the clones stomach knocking it back and dispelling it. More and more clones surged forward and engaged the Gunbai wielding demigod in battle. Swinging his chakra reinforced Gunbai at a clone, Naruto managed to cleave it in half. Grabbed a oustreached hand with a **Rasengan** in it, Naruto pulled the clone forward and kicked the clones chest sending it flying back and dispelling a cloud of smoke. Dodging a slash from a kunai, Naruto pushed wind chakra into the Gunbai and swung it at a few clones in the air. A powerful gust of wind pushed the back and knocked them down and forcing them to dispel. Adding more chakra into the Gunbai, Naruto spun around in a circle with his Gunbai horizontally in front of him. The chakra from inside the Gunbai released and it followed the flow of the spinning and formed a dome of wind around Naruto. The clones that charged forward clashed with the wind dome and were forcefully dispelled. The spinning came to a stop and Naruto had a large smile on his face. He had managed to recreate the Hyuga clans **Kaiten**. The new achievement was great for him, he now had a defensive technique in his arsenal. But the happiness soon came to an end when Narutos eyes burned with determination once more, during his time with Kakashi in the Elemental Nations, they had discovered that he learned best in combat. So throwing himself into fights had allowed him to learn quickly and that was the best method to train in this opinion.

 **Few Weeks Later**

A few weeks had passed, and Naruto had finally been able to make a large fireball. Saying it was hard was a understatement, he took a long time to make a decent sized fireball that didn't blow up in his face. During the weeks he trained mostly in the Fire element getting it down and trying to make a decent sized Fire technique. He needed to be able to use an B or maybe A ranked technique soon. His mastery of the Gunbai was going at a decent paste, he had been able to perfect the use of it in battle, now all he needed was to add his Chokuto into it and he would be ready. Speaking of Chokuto, he had managed to spare some time to practice with it and it was amazing. The blade was very powerful, with the minor control over his two elements already blessed upon the blade his usage of the techniques were amazing. Not only was the blade more powerful, but it was the perfect offensive weapon for him. Speaking of weapons he had trained with the bow and arrow for a bit. The bow was harder for him practice since in the Ninja world the use of bow was frowned upon, they were slow to reload and by the time the user shot off one or two arrows he would be dead. Every ninja from Genin to Kage all knew how to dodge fast objects, and the bow required the user to aim and shoot, and moving did not help the user as it would ruin the shot. And with the time it takes to aim and shoot a ninja moving at a quick paste, the one using the bow would be dead. But this was not the ninja world nor did the monsters that he knew he was facing would be able to move as fast as the ninjas. So using the bow would help him since he did not have a ton of long ranged techniques. Most of his techniques reached mid ranged and it ended there, he was not one for picking off enemies from afar he preferred to handle it with his blade or a good lightning technique.

His aim with the bow increased to the point he could shoot close to the bulls eye, but his movements were still lacking. His aim was decent but the time it took him to knock an arrow, aim and fire it he would already to be dead. Even though he moved fast, his aim took a majority of his time as he would shoot when he knew he had the target. That issue brought him to a solution. Even though he took time to aim, he had fixed up the arrows for another purpose. With the use of sealing, Naruto had managed to create explosive arrows by drawing the necessary seals on the arrow. So now he did not have to aim for the person specifically, now all he needed to do was aim for a spot near him and the arrow would take care of the rest. Arrows were an issue for him since he did not have an unlimited supply. So he took up the chance to try and manipulate his chakra into arrows and used that in combat instead of carrying multiple quivers. That failed horribly, his control was not good enough to mold his chakra into the shape of an arrow, so it took some time.

Currently, Naruto was talking to Calypso as they had a walk down the beach. They just finished lunch and so the two spent their time together, Naruto had finished his training in the morning and Calypso was free. The morning training had allowed Naruto to work on the use of his weapons, but he did not perfect the art of it as of yet. So taking the afternoon off to spend with Calypso, he went to the cottage and got out of his training gear and suggested they take a walk after lunch. Naruto was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue shorts and sandals, while Calypsos choice of clothing still had not changed. The were not talking, they just walked down the beach enjoying each others company. The silence continued on as the two stopped at the path that led to the cottage.

"How about we go home for a bit." Calypso said as she looked at her blonde companion.

"Sure." Naruto replied as he flashed her a grin.

 **Later**

It was around midnight and Naruto could not sleep. Laying in bed with his eyes wide open, the blonde decided to tire himself out. Grabbing his Chokuto and Gunbai the blonde snuck out of the cottage avoiding waking up Calypso. Closing the door silently behind him he walked down the path with his Gunbai and Chokuto strapped to his back. Arriving on the beach, Naruto created a large number of clones and nodded to them. The clones returned the gesture and unsheathed their blades. Naruto followed suit and unsheathed his Chokuto along with his Gunbai. Charging forward, Naruto pushed himself off the ground and landed in the middle of the group. Stopping a slash to his chest, Naruto slammed the side of the Gunbai against the clone dispelling it. Parrying another sword slash, Naruto swung his Gunbai and knocked a number of the clones down and they soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Side stepping a lunge from one of the clones, Naruto sliced the clone in half and watched it disappear in smoke. Bringing his Gunbai behind him, he moved it to stop a blade. Planting his two feet on the ground, Naruto swung the fan with all his might and flung the clone and its sword into the air and crashing into the ground. Jumping back to avoid a fatal slash, Naruto kicked a clone in the chest and forcing it to topple over a few others, taking his chance, Naruto sheathed his sword and jumped into the air, his free hand going through handsigns. Rat-Ox-Dog-Horse-Monkey-Boar-Tiger. Taking in a deep breathe, Naruto unleashed the built up chakra in his mouth. Fire escaped his mouth and soon became a small wall of flames that shot right at the remaining clones. Gripping his Gunbai tighter, Naruto changed his chakra into wind and allowed it to flow into the Gunbai. Bringing his fan back, Naruto swung it and watched the wind combine with the fire and soon boosted the small wall of flames into a large one racing towards the clones. The clones all took out their respective Gunbais and pushed chakra into them and held them up in front of them in a defensive position. The flames stopped as it came into contact with the Gunbais and it soon died out. Naruto watched in mind surprise and charged with his Gunbai raised and ready to cleave into the clones.

Avoiding a swing from a chakra enhanced Gunbai, Naruto swung his fan at a few clones and watched them fly backwards thanks to the wind the Gunbai created. Leaning forward to avoid a jab from a Chokuto, Naruto kicked the clones feet and slammed the Gunbai at the clone dispelling it with force. Then the blonde clashed his Gunbai with another. Using his free hand, Naruto unsheathed his Chokuto and sliced the clone. Jumping back, Naruto avoided a few **Chidori Senbons** and sidestepped an incoming slash. The clones all moved back together and returned all the weapons they held onto their backs and reached inside their kunai pouch and grabbed two handful of kunais. The clones then through all the kunais in hand at the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the kunais flew at him, he was confident in his ability to dodge the kunais even though they were large in number, there were still openings. That was before the kunais soon split up into more and more until it seemed like the skies were filled with them. Narutos eyes widened in surpise, bringing his Gunbai up, Naruto pushed chakra into it converting it into wind chakra. His body glowed as wind chakra surrounded him and went into the Gunbai. Naruto held it up in front of him and waited for the kunais. The kunais flew straight at Naruto who held a determined expression. The kunais slammed against the air a few inches away from the Gunbai itself and stopped their as they fell down on the ground motionless. Narutos face broke into a giant smirk as he charged forward pushing chakra into his body. Jumping up, Naruto swung his Gunbai and blew a few clones away and engaged the remaining clones in combat. Finishing two off with a swing from his Gunbai, Naruto kicked the second to last one in the chest and sliced open the last one with his Gunbai which was reinforced by the wind chakra making the edges sharper.

Naruto had a large smile as he reviewed the results of the spar with his clones. Not only did he manage to recreate a barrier technique, he had also noticed he improved in the use of Chokuto and Gunbai as one. Today was a good day. Strapping the fan to his back, Naruto made his way back to the cottage, a large smile on his face. He was getting closer and closer to mastering the use of the weapons that were given to him. Entering the cottage, the blonde found his bed and removed his weapons and placed them back into their place. Pulling the covers away from the bed, Naruto got in and closed his eyes. Not long after, his mind drifted off into sleep.

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto looked around the spot he was in and he panicked. The area around him was an endless night sky, and the stars shown shined brightly all around. Looking down below him, Naruto noticed he was standing on air, literally! He could see the earth below him as he panicked and looked around for something to stand on, he knew his dad was the lord of the skies, but a fall like this was not going to be pleasant. He soon stopped when he heard a voice.

 **"Naruto Namikaze, you are the one I choose."** a voice sounded around him as he looked around in shock.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to introduce the Sage Mode idea to Naruto. And I think this chapter isn't as good since I did not have much motivation for it as I did the others so please do understand. The next chapter I promise will be better, this weekend has just been a bad one for me. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review it always helps.**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, but some issues came up and if you read the reviews, one of the readers sent a private message to me so I told him to post in the reviews on why I didn't post in a while. If you didn't then the reason is some family issues and that's all I'm gonna say. Now, last chapter was a bit rushed in my opinion, so in this chapter I will be explaining a few things and about the Gunbai, Naruto is no expert with it so expect him to be adept in that area, also the reason I have Naruto channel a constant flow of chakra to the Gunbai is because it just strengthens the blows that the Gunbai deals. Again I am sorry and if you read last chapter Naruto will not get Sage Mode as of yet so just continue reading and once again sorry for the late update. One thing I want to talk about, is the use of Shadow Clones. You guys know that the clones give the user their memories of the entire time they are used before dispelling. But I found it weird, I mean yeah Naruto had Kurma in him, but how was he able to take the mental backlash of thousands of clones dispelling. And if you say Kurama helped him, then is Kurama able to heal mental issues since the clones give the user memories. Just think about this scenario, Naruto is fighting a strong opponent, and he spams the clone technique like he always does, and say the clones are all forcefully dispelled, how is Naruto able to continue fighting without even signs of pain from the multiple memories the clones are sending back to him, that is just something I'm wondering about, and I hope this also answers the question why Naruto is not spamming Shadow Clones and why he isn't making a army of clones to train with.**

 **Chapter 10**

The sun was shining brightly on the island of Ogygia. A teen with sun-kissed blonde hair with whisker marks on each cheek wearing a white t-shirt with a red swirl in the back, blue shorts and black sandals was sitting on the beach that surrounded the island of Ogygia. The name of the blonde is Naruto Namikaze, the son of Zeus and former Genin of Knohagakure no Sato. More time had passed since his stay on the island, not that he was counting anymore, he had lost count a few weeks training came along nicely. During the time he had spent more time with his Gunbai and he found some useful things about the weapon. The fan was amazing for his wind techniques, not only did it give it a boost in power, but he could direct the attacks better. That combined with the force of a weak fire technique, it created a wave of fire that destroyed everything in its path. Speaking about fire, he had worked on the element and it was astonishing how powerful the element was, even though he had read about the use one element to boost the power of another, getting to see the true power of it was amazing. Even though he had failed numerous times at using fire techniques and during the time training the element he had blown himself up quite a few times much to his annoyance and Calypsos amusement. He was not the best at using the element, but he did master it to a degree in which his fire techniques combined with the wind techniques became a devastating attack that could wipe out groups of enemies at ease.

Training with the Gunbai had allowed him to work with it in combat against his clones, even though after the sparring sessions with the clones gave him a major headache, it was one of the best things he had done so far in his entire time training. The **Shadow Clones** , could only take one punch each before they dispelled that was the major downsite use of the technique, even though the possibilities with the clones were limitless, the clones in training sessions did not hold the power to withstand more than a good punch, so Narutos experience in battles were lacking a far lot. But they did do very well when he used them to gather information and try chakra exercises or elemental manipulation. The Gunbai was very useful, but he was not able to use it to its fullest potential since Madara could create barriers of great strength that could withstand a majority of attacks and reflect the attack of opponents. But good news for him, he had created something similar to a defensive barrier. The barrier technique he had based off of the Hyugas 'Ultimate Defense' was good in situations where he was surrounded by all sides, but it was annoying to do with the constant rotations. So that was where this attack came in, like Madaras barrier technique in which the Uchiha had created a wall of energy to defend himself, Naruto had done it with wind. The idea behind it was to form a wall that would protect him with the use of the Gunbai, so channeling in a large amount of wind chakra, the wind chakra would release itself and form a visible wall in front of him. The technique required a constant stream of chakra but it was very effective against projectiles so it would do for now.

It had only been a week or so since the visit of the strange voice. The voice only spoke to him once and gave him a warning. But it kept on mentioning something about needing his power. Naruto did not trust it since trusting creepy voices in your dreams would not do well for a demigod. Aside from that creepy voice, he had gotten to realize, he had feelings for the girl that accompanied him on this island. It was strange, he never really felt much for anyone aside from family, and somehow she found her way into his heart easily.

His father had sent him a sign that the training would end soon, a eagle flew past the island and cawed during one of his training sessions, so Naruto picked up his paste and doubled his efforts to master the use of weapons and elements.

Now it was time for him to leave. From what he had gathered, his father had told him that the quest into the Labyrinth had begun, so he needed him to go and hunt down some demigods before they joined the Titan Army. That was the top priority for him, if the crooked one gained more demigods that fought for the destruction of Olympus, they would all be in danger. Naruto could understand why some demigods were joining Kronos, being a demigod was hard enough. Everywhere you went there was always a horde of monsters waiting to kill you just because you were a child of a god, not only that, your mortal parent either father or mother would try their best for you to live a normal life, but it would end badly for the demigods, monsters just wouldn't quit. And not only that, when they go to the safe haven for all demigods, the other parent that sired you would decide when to claim you, and on top of that if you were a minor gods child, you wouldn't even get a place to call yours even if you were claimed, cabins for the Olympians were only built. So yeah, bad deal for the demigods.

But even though Naruto could understand where the rogue demigods reason, he could not allow them to help the Titan regain control of the world, even if he did it was not going to end well for anyone, demigods or mortals alike. Sighing, Naruto realized it was time for him to leave. Making his way to the cabin where he stayed with Calypso, Naruto noticed she was sewing some clothes. Getting her attention, Naruto steeled his heart and began to speak.

"Calypso, I have to leave now. Father has sent me an urgent assignment to hunt down some rogue demigods." Naruto said as he sat down beside his beautiful companion.

"Oh. I see. I guess it is time." Calypso said softly.

"Sorry I cannot stay longer, but I am needed."

"Well then I guess it was a good idea to prepare this."

Calypso got up and walked over to her bed and pulled out a small chest. Opening it, she pulled out some clothing. Turning around, she handed it to him. Looking down at it, Naruto noticed it was a blue long-sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on both shoulders, and the pants were simple blue pants that reached the middle of his ankle, and to finish off the outfit was a pair of black ninja sandals like his pair. Naruto blinked in surprise as he accepted the clothes.

"I made this for you. The first time you said you could stay I was overjoyed, but you also said you would have to leave to help in the upcoming war, so I made a outfit for you like the one Lord Zeus wore." Calypso answered the unasked question.

"Thank you so much Calypso." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he grabbed the clothing and moved to the bathroom to change.

Naruto quickly stripped of his current outfit and wore the new one Calypso had made for him and examined himself. He had to admit, he did look almost identical to his father, his had grown and two bangs that reached down to his nose. The only differences between him and his father was that he had whisker marks and a rouder face. Nodding to himself, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and went to show Calypso his new look.

The two shared a smile when Naruto came out in the new clothing Calypso had made for him. Naruto went to prepare his equipment to leave when he saw Calypso go to the chest once more and pulled out a haori. The haori was short-sleeved white in color and had lightning around the bottom edges, it was like his fathers haori except it had no flames nor the Kanji for 'Fourth Fireshadow'. Staring at the haori, Calypso brought it over and offered it to the demigod. Naruto placed the scroll he had in hand down and reached for the haori. Putting it on, Naruto couldn't help but smile like a idiot. No matter what people said, the haori his father had was badass.

Putting it on, Naruto flashed Calypso a huge smile and began sealing away the weapons into the tattoos on his arms. After sealing away the Gunbai, Naruto noticed a flash of light in the room and his father appeared. The god gave his son a smile and nodded towards him. Zeus explained the situation to his son and he was glad his son understood the sign he had sent beforehand. Telling his son about the details of the plan, he had motioned his son towards him to teleport his son to the outer world. Naruto nodded and before he left with his father, he rushed to Calypsos side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then a light consumed the two and they were gone, leaving shocked and flustered Calypso.

 **Maine U.S.A**

Zeus had transported his son to Maine where one of the smaller bases for the Titan army was located. The goal for his son was to eliminate as much hostiles as possible before he was spotted. Knowing it was the perfect mission for him, Naruto steeled himself and began moving towards the location his father had gave him. Knowing there were demigods among the army, Naruto weighed his options and decided it was best to engage them last after he eliminated the monsters. The process he would go through with them was simply trying to convince them to abandon the army and rejoin Camp Half-Blood. And if that didn't work, well he would either kidnap them or kill them, even though it pained him to do so, he could not allow them to help the Titan lord rise and attack Olympus. Not only was he bound to do so, he was also not willing to allow the Titan to take control of the earth, knowing the deity was a horrible ruler towards mortals and demigods alike.

The location where a small portion of the Titan army was located was a large warehouse. And the reason he knew, there was a patrol of cyclops and centaurs. Naruto eyed them as he observed their movements, spotting some ways of entry, Naruto quietly used the **"Hiding With Camouflage"** technique to blend in with the surrounding environment. Knowing his scent would attract them quickly, Naruto unsealed a scroll and then proceeded to unseal plenty of cologne bottles and sprayed himself from head to toe. His body had a strong smell and he proceeded to infiltrate the base. Even though he knew his smell was more prominent, the monsters would probably think it was another one of the demigods with the smell. Sneaking past the patrols, Naruto scaled the warehouse and got onto the roof without a issue. Seeing a few Harpies on the roof, Naruto took them out one by one, stabbing them with a kunai. After they all turned to dust, Naruto pushed fire chakra into his kunai and began to cut a hole in the metal roof. The trick worked, and he was able to make a small enough hole for him to enter and it was not too big for them to notice. Dropping down on one of the support beams, Naruto scanned the inside of the warehouse spotting various monsters and a few demigods.

Moving down the wall quietly, Naruto twirled the kunai he held in hand and moved forward to kill. Gutting one of the monsters , Naruto proceeded to slice the throats of the sleeping monsters as he finished off a few of them, Naruto failed to notice one of the monsters that woke from sleep and spotting the blond hero killing. The cyclops that spotted Naruto screamed at the top of its lungs and called attention to him and Naruto. Growling in frustration, Naruto threw the kunai at the monster and killed it swiftly, but the damage had already been done and he was now spotted by the monsters. Rushing away from the spot where he had laid waste to the sleeping monsters, Naruto was soon surrounded by the other monsters.

Unsealing his Gunbai and Chokuto, Naruto got into a loose stance with his Gunbai held at a ready position. Then the monsters charged. They approached from all sides and proceeded to attack him with their readied weapons or just bare hands. Naruto swung his Gunbai and a powerful gust of wind blasted a wave of approaching monsters aside as he spun around and swung the fan once more blowing a few of the charging monsters away. Pushing chakra into his sword, Naruto saw the familiar hue of blue lightning encase his blade. Taking a swing, Naruto sliced the leg of a approaching centaur and then he kicked it away. Jumping to the side to avoid a wild smash from a club, Naruto pushed chakra all over his body and he was soon encased in a cloak of blue lightning. The sign of using **"Lightning Armour"**. Charging forward, Naruto swung his fan and knocked multiple monsters down and then proceeded to slice them with his sword.

Leaping into the air, the blond hopped past the monsters and landed a few feet away from them. Now that they were all in one spot, Naruto stabbed his blade into the ground and went through hand signs with his hand. Fire chakra filled his lungs as he took in a breathe and blew out a wall of flames. The flames escaped his mouth and rushed towards the gathered monsters burning anything in its way. Naruto then swung his fan and pushed wind chakra into the flames and with the combination of the two elements, the wall of flames got bigger and it soon consumed a good portion of the monsters.

Not allowing them time to recover from his assault, Naruto rushed in grabbing his sword along the way. The extra speed the **"Lightning Armour** **"** gave allowed him to catch the remaining enemies by surprise and proceeded to slaughter them. Slamming the Gunbai at a cyclops, Naruto kicked the monster back and then rammed his sword at the monster killing it and forcing it to turn to golden dust. Moving his head to the side, Naruto avoided a arrow that headed straight for him, turning his head, he came face to face with five demigods. Naruto studied him as the grip on his weapons tightened.

"Stop this madness and leave the Titan Army. Come back to Camp Half-Blood, though you would be punished it is better than staying with the Titan Army." Naruto said as he tried to reason with the demigods.

"Camp? Please, that blasted place did nothing for us, and staying in the Titan Army is the best thing I did so far. Those damned Olympians don't even give us children of minor gods any sort of respect." one of them said as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Before Naruto could even speak, a arrow flew at him. Naruto brought up the Gunbai and watched the arrow bounce harmlessly off the fan. Naruto then tripped a charging demigod and stopped a slash from a sword with his blade. Knowing words were not going to do anything, Naruto kicked a demigod who raised his sword to cut him in the stomach and slammed his fan at a charging demigod. Jumping to the side to dodge a arrow, Naruto moved backwards to get some distance from him and the group. Naruto then swung the Gunbai and blew a few demigods to the ground and then he stabbed his sword to the ground and pushed chakra into it. Soon lightning spread around the floor and moved towards the demigods and once they made contact, lightning coursed through their bodies shocking them. The amount of chakra Naruto put into the attack would leave him numb for a while, so he went and got them together and unsealed some rope. Tying them together, Naruto got a drachma out and went to find some water source.

His first mission was a success, and he had captured the demigods in this base, so it was a win for him. But he never noticed that one demigod was missing from the group he had captured.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, but I fixed the issues now and I would like to say I am going to work on this and my other story since I want to finish this story. Once again guys sorry for the late update and thanks for the support so far. Oh and the reason I had Naruto meet Ouranos so soon was because I want him to warn him of the upcoming rise of Gaea.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys, I'm now back to my regular schedule and will be posting one a day or one per two days. And I did start a new story it's not even a crossover. So anyways, I want to talk about the story so far, if you read it to this chapter you would know that Naruto is now hunting the various demigods that have joined the Titan Army. I wanted to utilize the training Naruto had before as a ninja to this story since being a ninja he would be the one to hunt down the missing demigods and eliminate them, so not much like the average hero. Oh and when Naruto learns Sage Mode, he will not be using the Lightning Armour with it since it saps more chakra than he can bring in. So all he will be doing is powering his attacks to become more destructive. Oh and one more thing about the book, Naruto will not be the one to stop Kronos Percy will, Naruto will just be fighting the other Titans. Aside from that, I wanted to tell you guys thanks for the support, even though I was gone for a while you still are supporting the story so thanks a bunch.**

 **The idea of Laelaps is from actual Greek Mythology where he was turned into stone and cast to the stars by Zeus when he saw the condition the hound and the fox were in. One was destined to never be caught and the other was destined to always catch his prey. And one of the stories Laelaps was said to be female, and the other was male.**

 **Joshuarsolis: Naruto does not have perfect chakra control he just has better control than he had in his Genin days since he does not need a clone to help him form attacks. Oh and Naruto is being balanced out like I said before, but he is stronger than ever so no need to worry. Now that you mention the Rasenshuriken, I did want to find a technique where Naruto could use in Sage Mode that is destructive and forms quickly.**

 **If you guys have any ideas what technique I should give Naruto then comment in the reviews please.**

 **Chapter 12**

After dropping off the captured demigods, Naruto was now on his next assignment. Currently standing on a branch of a tree, Naruto had his bow out and a arrow knocked. Looking down at his targets, Naruto was looking at a abandoned building with multiple monsters roaming around. This camp was like the one he took out a few days ago, they were not a ton of monsters, but they would be annoying to take out as this one was full of cyclops. The giant monsters would be annoying to handle because of their size, but because they were so large he could use it against them in a fight. Taking aim, Naruto had aimed his bow at one of the monsters that was walking around with a giant club in hand. Releasing the arrow, the arrow soared through the air and it slammed into the cyclops's shoulder exploding on impact. The action caught the attention of the other cylcopses and they rushed to their injured kin. Naruto knocked another arrow and simply took aim of another cyclops. These monsters were not the brightest so they could be handle easily, it helped that his bow made no noise when it released arrows.

The reason behind his silent bow and arrow was that he placed silencing seals on the bow and most of his arrows. The only arrows that lacked the seal was the ones that allowed him to channel his elemental chakra into. Though he was not the best at molding his chakra into the shape of an arrow, he had gotten his dad to bless his quiver and arrows so it allowed him to recollect the arrows that he had used. That had solved his issue of running out of arrows fairly well and now he had no issues on the matter and all he had to do for this mission was stay on the tree and snipe the confused monsters. Knocking another arrow, Naruto aimed again, but he did not have a chance when one of the cyclops spotted him. Mentally cursing himself for his arrogance he shot down one of the faster monsters and killing it instantly. Pushing chakra to his feet, Naruto hopped across a few trees and used the **"Hiding With Camouflage"** technique and vanished. The cyclops all screamed in confusion as Naruto simply knocked another arrow and released it at the gathered monsters.

The arrow slammed into the gut of one of the remaining cyclops and it bellowed in pain as the arrow exploded and killing the monster. The other cyclops began panicking and looking around them frantically as they tried to spot the one that had killed another one of their kin. One of them ran for its life as it moved in the direction of the camp. Naruto merely gave the retreating cyclops a bored look and shot the next arrow at it. The other cyclops seeing the fleeing kin were about to follow, until the fleeing monster turned into a pile of dust with a arrow in the pile. Fear and confusion took over the remaining monsters once more as they weighed their options. None of them made it out of the forest, Naruto picked them off one by one with his bow. Looking at his handy work, Naruto took in the sight and released the technique. His form shimmered into existence on a branch of a large tree, his bow in hand and a quiver strapped on his hip.

Hopping down from the tree, the son of Zeus walked to the building the cyclops camped in. The idea was to find some useful information from the camps the monsters resided in. Any sort of information on the Titan Army would help in the war. Naruto always knew he was lucky, and the items he found in the cyclops camp proved it. The abandoned building was illuminated by a large bonfire in the middle of the room with, and their was a map on the location of the larger armies. Naruto happily took the map and sealed it away in a scroll. Looking around for more useful things in the building, Narutos attention was caught when he heard some noises from the back of the building. Knocking a arrow, Naruto slowly approached the noise with his bow raised and ready to release the knocked arrow. The back of the building held two cages, one large and one small. The small one held a hound and in the large one there was a large fox. The two animals standing before him were not meant to be here. From what his father told him, he had turned these two animals into stone and cast them off into the stars. But there they stood in front of him. The hound was named Laelaps the dog that was destined to catch all of his prey. The large fox was called the Teumessian fox, a fox destined to never be caught. And if his knowledge was correct, his father had turned the two to stone and cast them off to the stars.

His father had done it when Cephalus sent the hound to hunt the fox that could never be caught so Zeus became perplexed about the animals contradictory fates of the animals and turned them to stone and cast them off into the stars. Deciding it was best to release them, Naruto looked around for key of some sort, finding none, Naruto sealed away his bow and quiver and unsealed his sword. Unsheathing it, Naruto pushed wind chakra into the blade and the blade soon was coated by the chakra and the density of it was seen when the chakra was visible and formed a layer around the blade. Taking a quick swing, Naruto sliced the bars of the cages off and created a hole for the hound to escape. Turned to larger cage, Naruto did the same and released the fox. The fox after its release quickly bounded out of the building and ran straight to the forest. The hound on the other hand stayed behind and gave Naruto a look. Naruto eyed the hound for a bit and then crouched down beside him with his sword sheathed and sealed away.

"Do you want to come with me boy?" Naruto asked as he patted the dog on the head.

Getting a bark in response, Naruto nodded his head and spoke, "I'm gonna assume that's a yes."

Naruto rubbed the top of the legs head for a bit again and stood up. Laelaps followed his new master out of the building. Naruto smiled at his new companion and the two headed in the direction of New York. Before they could even make it into the forest, Laelaps growled and Naruto was instantly on guard. Turning around, Naruto saw a group of monsters heading in their direction. There was two cyclops and three centaurs with a demigod leading. Naruto narrowed his eyes and unsealed his sword. Laelaps continued to growl at the incoming group as Naruto narrowed his eyes. It made perfect sense, Kronos did not trust a group of cyclops to guide the group of monsters so he had sent a demigod to guide them to the rest of the army. The two centaurs got bows from their backs and began shooting at him. Naruto dodged one arrow and sliced the other one with his sword. Laelaps shot forward and charged the group.

'Must be revenge for capturing him.' Naruto thought as he watched Laelaps pounce one of the Centaurs and knocked the horse man to the ground. Naruto charged forward following the hound into battle.

Lightning coated his sword as he pushed chakra into it and stabbed the knee of one of the cyclops and then kicked the monster back as it howled in pain. Finishing off the monster with a swift slash of his sword, Naruto had time to stop a incoming stab from the demigod. Kicking the demigod on the shin, Naruto punched the demigod in the face with his free hand and knocked him back. Charging lightning chakra to his hand, Naruto placed it on the chest of the downed demigod and shocked him into unconsciousness. Turning to face the other monsters, Naruto had the chance to see Laelaps bring down the other Cyclops and mauled it until it turned to dust. Shaking off his shock, Naruto rammed his blade into the remaining Centaur and killed it. Sealing away his sword once more, Naruto praised the hound and motioned for him to follow.

 **Time Skip**

It had been a few days since the time he gotten Laelaps, after contacting his father, Zeus had explained to him that the Titans could bring back the animals he had sent to the stars. And from what he had gathered, the Titans were planning on using Laelaps to hunt down the Ophiotaurus. If that had happened, the Titans would have won, even if the sea cow was in Olympus, the fate of Laelaps was to successfully hunt every pray, and that included the Ophiotaurus. In that short time, he had bonded with Laelaps and it was true what the mortals said about dogs, they were truly mans best friend. Naruto had also visited Calypso on his free time and he had caught up with her on the events that had taken place. He had came and brought back a few demigods that were imprisoned right away by the order of his father. And in that time, the quest into the Labyrinth had begun. Naruto did not wish to partake in the quest so he had spent his time hunting monsters with Laelaps by his side.

Laelaps proved to be the best hunting dog as all of his prey would be successfully hunted down by the hunting dog. With the help of the mythical animal, Naruto was able to take out large numbers of monster and weakening the Titan Army before the war began. But now they were gathering into larger and larger groups so it was impossible for him to continue attacking the groups as they were too large in numbers for him to take out on his own even though his chances of doing so were very high. But war was approaching and Naruto did not want to take any chances that would cost him his life as of yet. To defend Olympus from the gathering armies, the opposing forces needed as every soldier available and to die before the attacks would not help whatsoever. So as of now he did not have much to do as his father commanded him to rest up for now since he had down more than enough to help Olympus and the quest into the Labyrinth was what they were focusing on at the moment.

Since he had the time off, Naruto decided to take the time he had on his hands and train with his new ally. Laelaps understood commands well enough, but they did need to perfect their teamwork. Having Kakashi teach him when he was young influenced his opinion on teamwork and now he focused solely on the concept. So having the perfect hunting companion with him, Naruto taught the hound how to attack the monsters from the sides using his size to his advantage. Knowing that Laelaps was not able to take larger and more powerful opponents head on like he did, he focused on having the hound kill off the monsters silently like a assassin and taking them on without having to fight them head on.

Not only did he work with Laelaps, he also had enough time to work on his chakra manipulation and he was happy to say that he had worked on it to the stage where the arrows could be fired from his bow and could do quite a decent amount of damage to the intended targets. Though they did not have as much destructive force as the explosive arrows, they did do enough damage to kill the weaker monsters and weaken the stronger ones. Speaking of training, he had developed a few new techniques that were good for long range which was an area he lacked in.

Speaking of lacking areas, Naruto had improved his chakra control to the point where he could cast illusions without them being that noticeable. It was a joy for him, though he still sucked in the field of genjutsu, he was able to cast half decent ones and break out of them easily. But to be able to improve his use of illusions was like winning the lottery for him, it just felt that amazing to be able to finally cast a decent illusion that did not seem out of place like most of the illusions he had cast before this amazing moment in his ninja career.

Now Naruto was currently at home with Laelaps beside him watching T.V. They were watching something about a family, it was a strange show to be watching, but both of them were too lazy to even turn the channel so they were stuck watching them live their life. Naruto got up from the couch as his stomach growled. Heading to the fridge, Naurto looked inside for food, seeing nothing of interest Naruto closed the fridge and sighed. He opened the fridge again and prayed to his father for something good. Seeing nothing new appeared, Naruto sighed again and went to pantry to look for food. It was a strange routine for him, he would always open the fridge more than once when he found nothing that seemed to grab his attention. It was a odd thing he did, whenever he opened the fridge he hoped for something to appear. Going through the pantries, Naruto found a cup of instant noodles, shrugging, Naruto got some water into the bowl and put it in the microwave.

After getting his meal, Naruto grabbed some chopsticks and went back to the couch. Today was a very boring day so having nothing to do he was just being lazy. Laelaps just gave him a bark as he raise dis head and rested it on his paws once more as he saw Naruto sit down with a bowl of instant noodles. Finishing the noodles quickly, Naruto decided he needed to do something, it was way too boring for him. Turning off the T.V, Naruto tossed the finished cup of noodles in the trash and threw the chopsticks in the sink. Heading into his room to change, Naruto changed out of his white t-shirt and blue shorts into a pair of slim black jeans and blue short-sleeved t-shirt. Going through his clothing, he came upon his old gear. It was the gear he wore when he was twelve. Looking over the clothing, Naruto lifted his shirt and a envelope fell from his shirt and slowly fell onto the wooden floor.

Picking up the letter, Naruto looked at it and seeing it was addressed to him, opened it up and began reading.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this letter then I am dead. I would like to say sorry that I cannot spend more time you. Even though I no longer reside in the world of the living, I found a way to help you. This letter is not only one to thank you for what you had done for me, but I also I wish to help you once more. The seal under the letter has my final parting gift for you, use it well otouto. I will watch over you, no matter where you are I will watch over you forever._

 _Your Nii-san_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

A sad smile appeared on his face as he finished the letter and looked at the seal at the bottom of the letter. It was a standard storage seal, so pushing chakra into the seal, a poof of smoke revealed something he never expected in the seal.

 **Chapter end**

 **Again guys, I added Laelaps for a companion of sorts for Naruto. Anyways, I want you guys to comment on what Kakashi is giving Naruto, it could range form his Sharingan Eye to well anything that has to do with Kakashi Hatake. So please comment and again sorry for not posting this yesterday, I needed to make sure the chapter was decent enough.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys I'm back and I'm trying to post as much as I can since I sort of feel like it... Anyways, the results on the final gift Kakashi gives Naruto is of course his Sharingan. The one coming in second place is Sakumos Tanto. What I had in mind was giving Naruto the Tanto, but since I got a ton of messages saying I should give him the Sharingan, I guess I could work with that and allow him to improve in Genjutsu since in canon and in this fic Naruto sucks at Genjutsu. But since I wanted him to get the Tanto to begin with, I will give it and the eye to Naruto.**

 **Oh and there is something you guys should know about the Sharingan in this fic. With the Sharingan, Naruto will not go permanently blind when he uses the the Mangekyou, his vision will weaken and go blurry, but due to his Uzumaki body, his eyes will not go completely blind since his body heals minor wounds and since the Mangekyou slowly blurs the users vision I think you get where I'm getting at.**

 **Anyways, on to the Sharingan as you guys know the eye and every other implanted Dojutsu draws a constant flow of chakra into it and wasting the users chakra, so I am going to give him a way to fix it in one of the ways that seemed the easiest. Oh and guys Naruto will not be copying any jutsus since in the Percy Jackson world nobody uses ninjutsu so he wont be like Kakashi copying multiple jutsus.**

 **Chapter 12**

Looking at the jar with an eye floating in the liquid, Narutos eyes widened in surprise as he saw a fully matured **Sharingan**. Looking at the other items that appeared with the eye, he saw a Tanto in a simple black sheathe. Picking up the Tanto, Naruto unsheathed it. It was a straight-bladed Tanto with a small circular hand-guard. Naruto was very happy that his surrogate brother had entrusted him with the Tanto of his father, from what he told him before the Tanto was passed down to family, and Kakashi had received it when his father had committed suicide. Taking a swing, Naruto got a feeling of the weapon and noticed a white streak following the blade. Looking over at the last item, Naruto noticed it was another letter, picking it up he opened it and began reading.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this then you unsealed the items. My original gifts was going to be my entire Icha-Icha Paradise collection, but the idea was shot down when Sandaime-sama read over the letter. Moving on. The Sharingan belonged to Obito and then me. Obito my best friend gave his life to save me, and he gave me his eye. The eye served me well and it saved my life many times before so please use it well. That eye is the only thing left of Obito in this world. "Konohas White Fang", that was what they called my father, the Tanto was given to me when my father passed on, and now I'm entrusting you with this blade. The blade is passed on from family, and since you are my brother, the blade is now yours. Use these gifts well, and I'm proud of you._

 _Your Brother_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

Naruto sweat dropped when he read about the Icha-Icha Paradise part, then the sad smile returned when he read the last part of the letter and he silently sent a prayer to his deceased brother. Folding the letters again, Naruto grabbed the two letters and stored them away, the last words of his brother was going to be treasured. Looking over at the jar, Naruto eyed the **Sharingan** and his hand crept up and touched his left eye. Nodding to himself, Naruto grabbed the jar and sealed it away. Grabbing the Tanto, Naruto strapped the blade onto his left thigh. Nodding to himself, Naruto quickly headed out the door and whistled for Laelaps to follow.

Making their way out of the door, Naruto headed to the door but before he could even make it there, the room was enveloped in a bright light. The light died down and his father appeared. Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at his father. Zeus had a serious expression on his face as he walked over to the living room and sat on one of the couches. Naruto followed his fathers exampled and sat a little distance away from him.

"Son, the quest into the Labyrinth has failed." Zeus said as he looked over at his son. "The son of Poseidon not only made Mount Saint Helens erupt, he released Typhon!"

Naruto was wide eyed at that, Percy had managed to release the beast that nearly destroyed Olympus? That was something to be scared about, not only did he release the beast, but the Titan Army was approaching as well so it was the worst of times. 'If the Gods focus on fighting Typhon then we will we alone to face the army.' Naruto thought as his face turned into a frown.

"Naruto I know you only rest for a little while, but I need you to head to Camp Half-Blood to help with the defense." Zeus said as he looked at his son.

"I'll so it tou-chan, but I want to make a request." Naruto said as he unsealed the jar with the eye in it.

"I see..." Zeus said as he looked at the eye. "Give it here, we shall begin the transplant now."

Naruto nodded and handed his father the jar and followed his instructions. Zeus placed a hand on his shoulder and they soon flashed away. Appearing in one of the bedrooms in his palace, Zeus instructed him to lay on the bed and prepare as he called for Apollo. Soon and bright light appeared and Apollo revealed himself to the two. Before he could even talk, Zeus already instructed him on what he needed him to do and pointed at Naruto. Apollo nodded and walked over to the other blond. Opening the jar, Apollo grabbed the eye and nodded to Naruto. Waving his hand, Apollo put Naruto to sleep in an instant and numbed the pain he was about to receive.

Apollo finished implanting the eye and dropped Narutos original eye into the jar and closed it up. Placing the jar down, Apollo backed from the boy as Zeus approached and dismissed him. Apollo nodded and left his father with Naruto. Naruto began to stir as he his two eyes opened and one was a beautiful sky blue, and the other was blood-red with three tomoes that spun around slowly. Zeus nodded to his son and helped him up.

"Son, I am going to place a seal on your eye. With the upcoming war, I am afraid the Olympians and I cannot defeat Typhon on time to help you fight Kronos so it is up to you. The implanted eye will drain you of your chakra so I will place a seal that allows you to stop the flow of chakra in your left eye." Zeus explained as he began weaving through hand signs.

 **Time Skip**

One week had passed since Naruto received the **Sharingan** , the eye took a while to get used to, but he did. During that time he had abused the **Shadow Clones** and had them work on the eyes, and they came to find some very useful information. The eyes were very powerful, they could predict the enemies movements based on the opponents muscle tension in their body. The ability to cast Genjutsu required eye contact, but it wasn't a issue since the weird eye pattern was enough to draw his opponents attention, he was sure of it. The basic use of the illusion casting ability was simply **Genjutsu: Sharingan**.

Now that he was ready, Naruto was dressed in his gear, blue long-sleeve shirt with loose blue pants and black sandals. The Tanto he had received had been strapped onto his left thigh. Much like his right thigh, it was wrapped in white bandages. He decided not to wear his Haori since he was going to need his sword close at hand, strapping his Chokuto to his back with the handle facing up.

Whistling to Laelaps, Naruto beckoned for the hound to follow. Laelaps followed his masters instructions and followed his out and door and they made their way up onto the roof of the building. Naruto crouched down and allowed Laelaps to climb on, even though he was a bit big for that, it would do for now until they got out of the city. Hopping from building to building, Naruto pushed chakra to his legs allowing him to move faster. Not long after, they made it into a forest a few miles out of the city. Allowing Laelaps to get off his shoulder, Naruto allowed the hound to stretch a bit and then the duo moved quickly through the forest and headed in the direction of Camp Half-blood. The speed on foot was faster than tree hopping as they sped past the trees and soon the Big House could be seen with the pine tree sitting a few feet away. On foot, Naruto could not keep up with Laelaps so he had to push a bit of it to keep up with the hounds speed.

Nodding to his companion, Naruto and Laelaps crossed the boundary line and entered Camp Half-Blood. And standing there to greet them was Chiron himself. The trainer of heroes eyed the hound beside Naruto for a bit until he greeted Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, your father has send word that you came to help defend camp." Chiron said as he guided the son of Zeus into the Big House with his companion following.

"Of course Chiron, but what about the quest into the Labyrinth?" Naruto asked as he stopped and looked over at the centaur.

"Percy had made it back and is now leading the members into the Labyrinth once more." Chiron said with a conflicted expression.

"I see..." Naruto murmured.

Before the conversation could continue, a horns sounded and multiple campers wearing armor and holding weapons ran to the forest. Chiron began moved to follow them, Naruto and Laelaps followed as well. They arrived seeing multiple monsters come out of the tunnel and attack the campers that were preparing traps. Naruto sprang into action as his left eye soon changed from onyx black to blood-red and three tomoes spun around madly in his eye as he rushed forward with his hand on his Chokuto. Pushing chakra into his legs, Naruto rushed past the campers that were running to the aid of the others as he unsheathed his blade and jumped into the air and brought his blade down at a unsuspecting hell-hound. Naruto ducked as a wild swing from a cyclops and brought his blade up to block another blow, the power behind the attack pained his arm. Frowning at the bit of pain, Narutos left eye predicted a incoming attack from a hell-hound, so he quickly used his free hand to grab the Tanto and slashed the hell-hound in midair. Powered with wind chakra, the blade sliced right through the monster killing it instantly. Turning over, Naruto slashed the Tanto at the cyclops's leg. The monster howled in pain as his hold of the club wavered and Naruto rushed forward and sliced the monster with this sword turning it into a pile of dust. Turning around, Naruto noticed the rest of the demigods had finished off the rest of the monsters, there were no casualties aside from a few injured with minor wounds. Laelaps was running towards him, seeing a bit of golden dust on the hound, Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Sheathing his sword and Tanto, Naruto walked over to Chiron with Laelaps following loyally behind him. Chiron seeing Naruto approach, nodded to him and beckoned him forward.

"Naruto, your cabin is ready, since Thalia is away on the quest, she cannot show you around. She is the Cabin Councilor of the Zeus cabin so when she comes back feel free to ask her any questions revolving around around the cabin itself. If anything else please do ask me." Chiron said as he eyed the boys onyx black eye. The first time he had met the boy his eyes were both blue, what changed?

"Thank you Chiron." Naruto said as he nodded to the centaur and walked away.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto spent most of his time guarding the entrance to the Labyrinth with some campers, he interacted with the ones that approached him for various reasons. The girls form the Aphrodite cabin asked him out on dates and tried to seduce him. The Hephaestus cabin were asking about his weapons and the Ares, well they just wanted to pick a fight with him. But it was a few days he had gotten a message from his father that requested his immediate attention to monster movements around New York. Naruto decided to head out with Laelaps and the two left to investigate about the monster movements. The two arrived around the forest that surrounded a building called Aunty Em's Gardening Emporium.

From what he had gathered, the monsters were gathering at this area and it only left for one explanation. They were using it as a base. Naruto was about to leave when he saw a man dressed in tuxedo over six feet tall with his hair in a pony-tail and scars on his face. The man was speaking to a Scythian Dracane. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at them and he pushed chakra to his ears to increase his hearing. From what he could pick up, they were speaking about a marching army, but before he could do more, the next words the man spoke shocked him.

"Yes, Zeus seems to think it was a smart idea to send his son to spy on us." the man said as he turned to face Naruto and he stared at the blond. "What do you think? Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto turned around to flee once he heard his name, arrows flew at him in various directions as he swiftly dodged them with the help of his eye. The **Sharingan** was a life saver. Turning around, Naruto flashed through hand signs and landed on the tiger sign as he took in a deep breathe and spat out a giant ball of flames at the incoming arrows. The arrows soon were burnt to crisp as the fire ball sped into the wave of arrows and slammed into the line of approaching monsters. Naruto quickly sped through the trees with Laelaps following below on the ground. A hell-hound jumped up and tried to bite Naruto but it was stopped when Laelaps tackled it into the ground and drove his jaws on the monster. Naruto sent a silent thank you to the hound as he leaned to the side dodging another arrow. Knowing they could outrun the monsters, Naruto gathered his thoughts as he hopped off the trees and landed beside Laelaps. Ducking under a fallen log, Naruto allowed himself to think about his next move.

'Alright so I have my Flying Tunder God kunais at Ogygia and my home, so I can outrun them if I just have enough chakra to travel there. But then again if I can outrun them, why not do some damage to the enemy while I'm at it?' Naruto thought as he smirked. Turning around to face his pursuers, Naruto unsheathed his sword and Tanto. Nodding to Laelaps, the hound ran into the forest and disappeared. They had practiced this many times, he would face the enemies head on and Laelaps would hunt down the enemies from the shadows.

Lightning coated Naruto as he began the use of **Lightning Armour**. Naruto eyed the enemies as his right eye calculated their movements. Knowing what to do, Naruto sped forward in an amazing display of speed as he slammed his body against an approaching cyclops knocking the monster back and falling onto a few hell-hounds killing them. Naruto then slashed the cyclops's throat with his Chokuto and blocked a sword slash from a dracane with his Tanto. Pushing a bit of lightning chakra into the Tanto, the electricity traveled from his Tanto to the dracanes sword and shocked the monster as she screamed in pain, Naruto brought his sword through the monster slicing her in half. Jumping up, Naruto had his hands go into the Bird sign and used **Wind Release: Air Bullets**. He spat out multiple bullets of air at the approaching monsters. The air bullets slammed into the approaching forces and they pushed a few tougher monsters back while the weaker ones were destroyed.

His eyes caught the sight of Laelaps pouncing an unsuspecting hell-hound and killing it will his sharp teeth, before any monster could even see the loss of another comrade, Laelaps disappeared into the trees once more moving to kill another one of his prey. 'The perfect hunter indeed.' Naruto thought as he brought his sword down and cut through a flying arrow. Naruto was about to head into battle once more when he saw a warrior approach him. The warrior tall and muscular with glowing skin and eyes like miniature suns. Naruto gripped his sword tighter as he saw the warrior donned in golden armor approach him with his sword drawn.

"Little demigod, you caused us enough trouble. I am Hyperion, the Titan of the East and the new general of the Titan Army." the newly named Hyperion said as he pointed his sword at the son of Zeus. "Now be a good little demigod and die for me."

"Bring it on." Naruto muttered as he readied his sword and Tanto.

And then the two charged.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys since I wrote this chapter I wanted to quicken it up so here is another one for today as a sorry for the late updates hope you enjoy it. And I hope the ones that wanted Naruto to get the Sharingan are happy and the ones that wished for the Tanto. Sorry again if you don't like him getting the Sharingan, but I did it on the PM's I got.**


	14. Announcement 2

**Announcement** **: 2**

 **Hey guys I'm making another announcement to answer some questions and talk about the story so far. Well overall, the story so far is that Naruto is now fighting Hyperion and he has gained a implanted Sharingan and Sakumos Tanto. The Sharingan was not meant for the story but I guess it was a popular choice. But just to let you know Naruto will not keep the eye for longer than the ending of the war since I will be bringing an opponent that will force Naruto to use Izanagi and finish off the eye since I don't want Naruto to use the Sharingan more than necessary for the war. Oh and for the people who want to know the opponent I am bringing Naruto will be your choice, it can any enemy in Greek Mythology that does not clash with the story or someone from the Elemental Nations, and the person will not be any sort of demigod, he or she when brought from the Elemental Nations will be working as a mercenary for the Titan Army and is being brought just to pick off Naruto not anyone else. Anyways, Naruto will be using more Rasengans and such, the only reason I didn't want him to use the attack in the beginning was since the entire Percy Jackson world everyone who is a demigod uses some sort of weapon and the Rasengan can't be used through a weapon so I hope you understand. Anyways, moving on Naruto will be learning a new move like the Rasengan, it could even be the disk attacks Menma uses, I just need him to have another destructive attack in his arsenal. So please comment on the reviews what you think so far about the story and tell me who I should have face Naruto since Percy will fight Kronos.**


	15. Chapter 13

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys, some of you mentioned I should give Naruto the Spiraling Ring as a replacement for the Rasenshuriken, and I think that's a pretty interesting idea. Since the wiki says nothing much about the attack, I will make it similar to the Bijudama. The attack will be tweaked around a bit since the wiki provides no information on how it is created. The idea of the Spiraling Ring is that the sphere of black chakra that is similar to the Rasengan is going to be made of negative chakra, and the Great Spiraling Ring is going to be made of both positive and negative chakra like the Bijudama so it's like a miniature Bijudama since I can only imagine a attack like that destroying a large portion of Konoha at ease. Anyways, I'm still looking for a enemy to face Naruto so please tell me and in the story no antagonists are dead, and it can be anyone you choose so just give me an idea. Moving on, as I said before Naruto will be using the Izanagi in the war so understand that the Sharingan is only for a brief time only since it wasn't meant to be in the story but it was such a favorite I did it anyways.**

 **As for the Markings in Sage Mode, it will be the symbol of Ouranos on Naruto's forehead and his eyes will turn a lighter shade of blue along with black lines that run down from his eyes. Simple markings. And as you guys know Naruto will not use Sage Mode and Lightning Armor together since Lightning Armor will be continuously using chakra to keep it active and Naruto will not be able to keep up with the need of the technique to use it. So I hope that fixes the issue of Naruto becoming way too overpowered when he learns Sage Mode. Which is going to be soon.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is going to be on the defense of Camp Half-Blood and the some preparation for war and this chapter will have Naruto unlock the Mnagekyou and use Kamui for the first time. And for the ones that will not be happy about Naruto losing the Sharingan, suck it up, Naruto will not need the eye when he gets Sage Mode. Truthfully, I personally like Sage Mode better than the ocular powers of the Sage not that the overpowered eyes of the Six Paths son is not badass with its army destroying techniques. I mean come on a complete Susano'o can destroy the armies in the Percy Jackson world. The PJO world is considerably weaker than the Naruto world so yeah. That is another reason why I weaken Naruto and his attacks to a degree and he focuses on sword play rather than spamming jutsus. So without further ado, Naruto vs Kampe Part 1.**

 **Chapter 13**

Ducking under a swing from the Titan, Naruto brought his sword up to counter the next blow. The fight with Hyperion was like the fight with Atlas, they both held enormous amounts of power, and trading blows with said Titan showed him how much raw strength the Titan of the East possessed.

Naruto had his eye out to predict the Titans movement, but the constant light he released kept his powers of prediction at bay. The fight was simple, the two traded blows after blow testing each other. Naruto tried his best to hold him off, but with the constant stream of light, it blinded him so he could do little against the opponent. He was holding his own against the Titan on pure instinct.

Side stepping yet another slash from the Titans sword, Naruto flashed through some hand signs. Taking in a breathe, Naruto spat out a barrage of condensed balls of air and they slammed against the charging Titan and pushed him back giving the demigod time to move in for a counter attack. Bringing his sword down, Naruto intended fort he sword to impale the Titan, but the Titan of the East proved to be a very skilled warrior and rolled to the side. Naruto brought his Tanto down to slash the Titan, but he was a bit too late and Hyperion regained his footing and they began their deadly dance once more. Side stepping, Naruto dodged a sword strike and he swung his sword in response to the attack. The sword was met with Hyperions blade, the two fought for dominance as they pushed against each other. Naruto swung his Tanto out to try and get some divine blood out from the Titan but it was stopped when the Titan grabbed his hand. The two held the positions for a little longer until Laelaps pounced on the Titan and bit down on the Titans right shoulder. The sudden pain caught the Titan by surprise and he released his hold of the Tanto as he moved his hand to try and grab the one biting him. Naruto utilizing the opportunity, slashed the Titan across the chest. Golden Ichor seeped from the wound. Naruto then brought his foot back and kicked the Titan of the East back. Laelaps jumped off of the Titan and bounded towards his master. Naruto sheathed his weapons and unsealed his Gunbai. The monsters that gathered behind the Titan charged forward as they saw their General get knocked down. Naruto flashed through a few hand signs and it landed on the Tiger sign. Chakra formed in his lungs as he took a breathe and blew out a slow moving wall of flames. Swinging his Gunbai, a powerful gust of wind blew from the Gunbai and the two elements soon combined and the slow moving wall became a torrent of flames that burned everything in its path as it rushed to the group of incoming monsters.

Not bothering to see the result, Naruto quickly grabbed Laelaps and they disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Leaving behind a few burning monsters and a raging Titan. Hyperions stood there with his eyes burning in rage as he screamed in rage. The demigod not only had bested him with that blasted dog they had brought back, but the cursed demigod had also done damage to the army! The next time he would see the son of Zeus he would have his head.

 **Naruto**

Naruto and Laelaps had appeared in a flash in his room where the **Flying Thunder God** kunai was placed. Releasing a sign, Naruto released the Gunbai and placed it on the bed as he sat down and let out a tired sigh. The fight with Hyperion showed him a few things, his practice with his sword was not perfected yet, and it angered him that he could have lost to the Titan because he relied on the **Sharingan** eye and the ocular powers it provided. The adrenaline had died down from the fight and he could feel a sting at the side of his stomach. Looking down, Naruto felt a small wound there. Narrowing his eyes, the blond went to the closet an grabbed the first aid kit and opened it up. Getting some bandages and nectar, Naruto sipped a little and bandaged himself up. Getting up, Naruto headed to the bed and laied down.

Weighing his options, Naruto closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep, hopefully the one he wanted to meet with would appear before him. And soon enough he was above the earth once more, standing in the air looking down at the earth. The view was as beautiful as he had first saw it, the the stars lit the skies and gave him a clear view of the earth and all of the things the mortals had built up to this day. His thoughts on the view in front of him was stopped when the voice from before spoke.

 **"You have returned demigod."** the voice spoke, like before it did not come from one specific place it just resonated all around him.

"Is the offer still open." Naruto asked as he held a calm expression.

 **"So you have chosen to accept my offer for the power. Very well step forward son of Zeus."**

Naruto did as instructed. He was wary of the voice that offered him power and it seemed like it was Kronos. But then again the voices were different when the Titan king tried to persuade him to join his cause. This voice sounded older, older than the Gods and Titans, almost ancient.

 **"The power I offer you is what I wish for you to stop Kronos and send him back to Tartarus. And the second task I wish for you to complete shall be told when the time is right."** the voice muttered the last part with a mixture of emotions. **"Yes, by now you should know who I am. But allow me to formally introduce myself Naruto Namikaze. I am Ouranos the original lord of the skies."**

The blond demigods eyes widened in shock. The one offering him power was the original lord of the skies. But then they went from shock to suspicion. Why was Ouranos offering him power of all people. It was odd in every way you look at it. Before he could even ask his question he spoke.

 **"To answer your question, I wish for you to do this task is because out of all the demigods alive, you have a higher chance to use this power to its fullest potential. And the reason why I am giving this power away, because Kronos and my treacherous wife dared to do this to me! I want them to suffer as I have!"** Ouranos screamed the last part out in fury.

"I will gladly accept." Naruto said as a smile found its way on his face. The stars around him shown brilliantly as the mood of Ouranos changed from hate to joy upon hearing the words of the blond.

 **"But now is not the time for me to bestow the power upon you, your camp is in danger leave now and help them."**

Naruto nodded his head as his vision of the sky soon vanished and he woke up in a quickly. Looking down at his wound, he noticed it was gone thanks to the use of the nectar. Unwrapping his bandages, Naruto quickly grabbed his Gunbai that laid on the bed and strapped it to his back, with his Chokuto. Whistling loudly, Laelaps appeared before him, Naruto quickly instructed his hound and the two set off to their destination.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

The camp was at full war mode. They were all preparing themselves for the upcoming war that would soon decide the fate of the Gods. As for now they were to defend themselves against an incoming army of monsters that were being brought here by one of their own. Many of the campers had mixed feelings about the situation, one they did understand why the rogue demigods were turning against Olympus, they too felt like them. Lonely. The simple knowledge of the their own father or mother was hidden from them for a good portion of their lives and when they arrive said parent doesn't even acknowledge them until they deem it was time for the world to know of your existence as his or her son. It was kind of messed up whatever way you look at the situation.

The line of defense the campers had set up was a simple one, the ground around the tunnel was armed with many traps and they had set up many traps that released Greek fire upon stepping on it. The use of Greek fire was dangerous as the fire was nearly impossible to put out. The first line of defenders were of course the Ares cabin, followed by many of the other cabins while some of the Hermes and all of the Apollo cabin were position around the tunnel on top of the surrounding trees. Their job was to pick off the enemy from a distance and provide support for the fighters on the ground.

Everyone of the defenders were nervous as they gripped their weapons tighter trying to calm their nerves about the upcoming large scale battles that they were not used too. Even though they did not wish for this, the life of a demigod was summed up in one sentence that fit very well, "Life sucks." and it was true the lives of the demigods were not like the average mortals, they did not face issues of high school drama or any sort of issue that the average mortal had to deal with. No they had to deal with monsters from legends that wished for their heads and also if they looked at a God or any other deity the wrong way they would probably be turned into some sort of animal. Not only that, but the only safe haven for a demigod was now in danger because of a demigod that wished for the fall of the Gods because his life sucked really didn't help the situation.

Campers all waited patiently as they saw the tunnel open up and the first of the monsters charged forward. They all took in deep breathes and exhaled as they watched the monsters get picked off by the archers and some setting off the traps and blowing themselves up. Soon the monsters got past the traps and triggered the Greek fire, green fire spread across the lines of monsters burning anything in sight, but the flames soon died down as the monsters stopped and waited for the fire to die out. Even though they had taken out a portion of the incoming monsters, they continued to come out of the tunnel. That was the sight Naruto came to see, Laelaps was beside him as he saw monsters charge forward and the demigods were about to meet them in the middle. Pushing chakra to his legs, Naruto leaped forward into the air and unstrapped his Gunbai.

While in the air, Naruto pushed his chakra into the fan and took a swing with it and watched as a powerful gust of wind was created and it tore into the group of charging monsters. The wind pushed them all back and knocked them to the ground, all of the monsters looked around in confusion as their sights landed on one figure that landed before them with a large fan-like weapon in hand and a sword strapped to his back and a dagger on his left thigh. Said teen had sun-kissed spiky blonde hair with whisker marks on his cheeks and he wore a long-sleeve blue shirt with swirls on the shoulders with blue pants that had bandages that were wrapped around his thighs. But the strangest thing about this teen was he had his right eye closed and his left one open with a strange pattern in it. The eye itself was strange, blood red in color with three tomoes spinning around the pupil in a dramatic fashion.

The monsters growled in anger as some of the hell hounds charged forward and the Dracanae that held bows aimed and fired at him. The incoming projectiles and monsters were coming at him fast, but Naruto had the perfect defense for them. During his time with the eye, he was able to perfect the barrier techniques and recreate Madaras very own technique. Opening his right eye, Naruto decided to piss them off and his face changed from no emotions to a simple bored one, lifting his Gunbai, Naruto waited for the arrows to get closer as he lifted the fan up and pushed chakra into it. His body was covered in a strange green aura as it died out quickly and a large wall of energy soon spread around him and spread around until it covered the entire force of demigods. The arrows slammed into the barrier and they simply fell from the sky harmlessly as the monsters were stopped in their tracks as well. Eyes widening in surprise from both sides of the field, Naruto released the barrier and strapped the Gunbai on his back. Unsheathing his weapons, Naruto charged forward and straight into the group of monsters. The campers were broken out of their shock when Chiron called them to battle.

Naruto was a powerful demigod, nobody could deny that, probably one of the most powerful demigods to ever be born. And that was proven in the battle, the blond cut through the waves of monsters like it was nothing. He cut his way deeper and deeper into the invading force of monsters as he kept at it with chakra reinforcing his movements to strengthen and speed them up. The battle was going well for the defenders as the arrival of Naruto had allowed them to successfully keep the monsters at bay for now. That was until the arrival of Kampe. A monster that had half of a human body with reptilian skin and a dragon half. With scaly wings and a huge scorpion tail. The sight of her was terrifying for the gathered demigods, the monster to have the Big Three themselves to fear her appearance. Kampe gave out a monstrous roar as she lifted her twin schimitars announcing her presence. **(A/N: Please note that Kampe will arrive earlier than Percy and the others.)**

Chiron being one of the closest, began engaging the terrifying monster in combat. The size difference helped Chiron weave through her attacks and dodge successfully avoiding death, but Kampe was able to knock Chiron down the flat of her blade and her scorpion tail wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air as the stinger was inches away from piercing the centaur. Naruto panicked as he saw the centaur in the position, unconsciously pushing more chakra into his left eye. He felt his left eye burn as he clutched it in pain. Removing his hand he looked at Kampe, his vision improved as a word escaped his mouth.

" **Kamui** **(Authority of the Gods)** "

The air around the top scorpion tail began to distort. The tail was turning smaller and smaller as it was sucked into the distorted space. Kampe howled in pain as the stinger of her tail was removed forcefully from her body leaving a harmless tail missing the venomous stringer. Chiron fell onto the ground and trotted away to get some distance from her. Hissing at the centaur, she looked around for the source of the attack and noticed Naruto with a tear of blood falling freely down his cheek. Hissing at the blond, she charged forward with her blades raised to kill. Naruto seeing her come, raised his blade in retaliation of her incoming blades. The two weapons clashed and sparks flew, Naruto seeing his chance, decided to use his newly acquired ocular powers and pushed chakra into his eye as he looked directly at her head. " **Kamui** "

The air around her head distorted like before, but Kampe hissed at the strange feeling and slammed her tail at the blond messing up his view of her head. The distortion stopped and she regained her bearings as she hissed at the blond who had another tear of blood run down his cheek. The battle continued with Naruto and the monster were evenly matched as they crossed blades, Naruto had created a clone and had it hide in the trees with the bow in hand. He was going to destroy her no matter what. The clone released a few wind power arrows and they slammed into the monsters reptilian skin and they did not manage to do much damage as they only gave her minor cuts and arrows sticking out of her back. Kampe turned around in rage to find the one who shot her only to see the battle continue, but she was stopped when she felt pain once more. She turned her head seeing Naruto had stabbed her with his lightning power Chokuto and the pain was not great like Zeus's own lightning, but it was getting there. **(A/N: Also note that Naruto will be the one to kill Kampe not the giant so sorry if you don't like it.)**

Hissing in pain, Kampe turned around to strike Naruto will her blades, but the blond demigod had already released his blade and moved a good distance from her. The blond formed a hand sign and multiple poofs of smoke appeared surrounding the monster. Kampe looked around in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. The smoke cleared and she was now surrounded by a group of Naruto's. Said blond and his clones held out their free hand and a sphere of blue energy formed. Looking at the sphere warily, Kampe went to kill the clones, but they all dodged her strikes and jumped into the air. They all went to attack Kampe with their **Rasengans**. Kampe felt pain all over her body as the **Rasengans** tore into her body, but she held strong and withstood the attack, not that it hurt any less. The clones all dispelled themselves when they saw their job was done and allowed Naruto to use the smoke to attack Kampe. With his **Lightning Armour** on, Naruto slammed into Kampe and pushed her back. Jumping back to get some distance from her, Naruto took in a deep breathe his hands went to the tiger sign. Kampe looked at the blond with pure hate as she then saw him form some strange sign with his hand and then he blew a fireball from his mouth. Eyes widened in surprise, Kampe brought his arms to shield herself as the large fireball burned against her reptilian skin.

Not allowing the monster to recover, Naruto had his sword sheathed and his hand formed a very large **Rasengan**. Naruto pushed his attack against Kampe as he pushed her back. The pain was great for the monster, she was getting pushed back by the new attack that the blond had formed. Kampe hissed and tried to use her tail to attack the blond, but it was stopped when a few arrows slammed into it. The attack died down and she got her chance to escape further pain from the demigod as she jumped back and she landed safely away from the demigod and lowered her arms. Glaring at him, she roared in rage and charged him with her blades ready to kill the blond. Moving to the side, Naruto dodged her strikes and parried one of her schimitars with his sword and ducked under the other. Rolling to the side and allowing the blade to impale itself into the dirt, Naruto parried the other sword and unsheathed the Tanto with his free hand and slashed Kampe on the chest making her howl in pain. The pervious attacks left her upper body bloodied and batter, and now there was now a sword wound added to the various wounds that decorated her body.

Kampe stepped back as she freed her blade from the earth getting some distance from the blond, she did not have time to do much but bring her blade up to defend herself from the blonds weapons. Naruto kept pushing his blade against her as he got the memories of his clone that he had created to support him. The clone had gone off to help the defenders and it was forcefully dispelled from a stray arrow. But on a side note, he now had knowledge that Laelaps was doing very well in open combat like he had hoped. Laelaps proved himself to be the perfect hunter once more as he successfully tore into the enemy lines without their knowledge on him destroying them from the shadows.

Kampe used her tail to wrap around the distracted blond. Roaring in triumph, she kept applying more and more pressure to the hold of the blond her intentions on crushing him to death. But that was not to be as 'Naruto' turned into lightning and shocked her. The real Naruto had already substituted himself with a clone, he did not want to use the logs that his father had given him since the logs would be better used against better opponents. Naruto flashed through hand signs and he spat out a few compressed balls of air at the stunned Kampe pushing her back. The monster turned her head around and she roared in rage but the roar was stopped when Naruto slammed the Gunbai at her face. The power behind the strike pushed her back and she tumbled for a bit and got up quickly avoiding her mistake of allowing the blond the freedom to attack her when she was recovering.

 **Olympus**

The Gods watched the fighting through an Iris message, their children were doing splendid against the invading force but none of them held a candle to the son of Zeus as he was facing Kampe alone. Zeus just had a smug look on his face as he continued to watch his son face off against the monster. The fight was only beginning and soon enough his son would kill her like he had before.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update, but schools coming up and I have to do somethings to prepare for another year... Well that's enough of that, I wanted to talk to you guys about the training Naruto goes into during the period between the Last Olympian and the Battle of the Labyrinth, since their is some time, Naruto will be going to a special location to attain Sage Mode, and there will be more Calypso in the next few chapters since she isn't really mentioned much being stuck in Ogygia and all. Anyways once more please give me some sort of opponent for Naruto to face since Percy is going to handle Kronos so I need an opponent for him to face but I'll give you guys the free choice since you know it's fun. But thanks for the support so far in the story and wait for the next chapter. But I do have another idea for a story so please bare with me, I tend to start projects but don't finish them since that's just a me thing. But this idea is pretty good, my idea for my next story is going to be a Naruto x DxD crossover since I done one before but it sucked in my opinion, but this one is a decent start, so I will be working on more stories but I will finish this one before I start another project.**


	16. Chapter 14 (Short)

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys back again, anyways I was just reading up on the reviews and a few of you want Naruto to face Typhon. But that is highly impossible for him since, well the monster nearly destroyed Olympus and it took 12 Gods to bring him down, but Naruto is one demigod so as you can see the power difference is just too great. Oh guys just saying, I will be spending a majority of my time on this fic and I will finish off the story, before I might start on a new one or begin on the Lost Hero, I don't know yet. Anyways, I want to tell you guys that I still need an enemy for Naruto but Hanzo does sound pretty nice he doesn't get much attention in the story, so thank you Redwolf1521 for that suggestion, I might use it.**

 **Alright, now onto the story. But note this is a short chapter as next chapter is going to be Naruto and the others training and preparing for the upcoming war.**

 **Chapter 14**

The forest of Camp Half-Blood was now turned into a battlefield. Demigods and monsters were fighting in various areas that surrounded the tunnel that lead into the Labyrinth. Naruto was currently dodging the slashes from Kampes swords as he ducked under another slash, he leaped into the air and brought down his blade at the monster. Kampe simply parried it with one blade and went to slice him in half with the other. Not allowing her to cut him, Naruto covered himself with Lightning and soon he was gone in a streak of blue. The increased speed **Lightning Armour** provided him, he was able to dodge her strike easily. Getting some distance from her, Naruto charged lightning chakra to his blade and he charged the monster. Ducking under a slash, Naruto threw the lightning coated blade at her. The Chokuto sailed into the air and impaled itself onto Kampes shoulder. Kampe hissed in pain as she wen to pull out the blade as it was electrocuting her. Pulling out the blade, Kampe tossed it aside, but she did not have time to block the incoming attack from Naruto.

Naruto had charged forward when he saw Kampe throw away his blade and brought his lightning enhanced fist against her face and knocked her back. Dropping onto the ground, Naruto received his blade and moved to the recovering Kampe. Hopping into the air, Naruto quickly parried a wild swing and ducked under another one. Rolling to the right, Naruto avoided her swings and slashed her lower body. The slash had little effect, so rethinking, Naruto jumped backwards and got some distance from her. Naruto sheathed his blade and unsealed his bow and arrow, knocking a arrow, Naruto aimed and fired. Kampe was about to dodge when she saw the arrow miss her completely, she then proceeded to hiss at Naruto. The blond continued to fire arrow after arrow to the trees that surrounded her. Launching the last arrow, Naruto sealed away his bow and his left hand held onto the other end of the ninja wire that were attached to the arrows. Pushing lightning chakra into it, Naruto watched as the strings glowed in a blue color and lightning transferred from him and onto the strings. Kampe not noticing the strings hissed in surprise and then in pain when the lighting began shocking her from all sides.

That part of the forest lit up from the glow lightning. Continuing to release chakra into the wire, Naruto then rushed forward and released the strings. Unsheathing his sword, he powered it with wind chakra and swung it at the Kampe's weapons. Knocking them to the side, Naruto jumped into the air and impaled his sword at her. The sword powered with the wind chakra cut through her skin and Naruto continued to drive the blade deeper and deeper into the monsters body until soon enough the hilt was the only thing visible. Kampe gave out a loud hiss of pain as she tried to retaliate, but her stunned body could not react in time as she saw Naruto turn the chakra from wind to lighting and she soon felt the pain of electricity coursing through her body once more. That continued until Kampe finally turned into a large pile of dust. Naruto yanked his blade from the ground and moved to join the rest of the campers in defending. Though his body was a bit worn out from the confrontation with Kampe, he was still able to fight.

Moving around the battlefield to the areas with the most monsters, Naruto destroyed whatever monster got in his way as he continued to move to the entrance of the tunnel. He needed to destroy the tunnel before they were overrun with monsters, even though he could still keep going, the same thing couldn't be said about the other campers, though they were built for combat, they were not train as he was.

Jumping over a hell-hound, Naruto slashed the cyclops in front of him. Weaving through more monsters, the blond demigod caught sight of of the members of the quest fighting off some monsters. Ducking under a swing from a club, Naruto kicked the monster back and threw a a kunai at it. The flying projectile impaled the cyclops and killed it instantly. Moving to the side Naruto charged forward and sliced the head of a charging hell-hound.

"Naruto." Thalia said in surprise as she drove another monster back.

"Thalia." Naruto acknowledged. "How'd the quest go?"

"Daedalus stayed back to fend off the monsters." Thalia said as she drove her spear at cyclops. "Now we don't have a way to stop the monsters unless we kill them all."

The fighting continued for a little while as they kept pushing back the monsters, but it was no use as the numbers increased and more and more campers were injured. Percy was fighting alongside Annabeth. The two kept killing monsters that engaged them in combat. Naruto just fought with all his might killing monsters let and right killing monsters within range of his blade. Though they had gotten help from a few more demigods, they were getting pushed back slowly. Grover was panicking on the inside as he saw more monsters approach, so he screamed. He let out a horrendous scream that caused the monsters to begin fleeing.

The gathered demigods looked at the Satyr in shock as they watched the monsters flee, Naruto knowing that it for temporary, looked at the tunnel studying it. Seeing the support of the tunnel, Naruto closed his eyes as he focused his chakra to his eye. The other demigods looked at Naruto oddly as said demigod closed his eyes. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, Naruto snapped open his eyes and his left eye strained as a tear of blood fell and rolled down his cheek as he said one word.

 **"Kamui"** Naruto muttered as his eye focused on the rock that support the tunnel.

The air around said rock began to distort and then a large chuck of it disappeared into thin air. The loss of support caused the tunnels entrance to collapse on itself and dust and rocks flew into the air. The demigods and nature spirits looked at the blonde in awe. Closing his left eye, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the awed expressions of the others and he merely spoke.

"That is a temporary fix to our problem, the Labyrinth will find a way into camp soon." Naruto said as he began walking away.

"The boy is correct." a voice said as he walked into view of the others.

"Daedalus!" Annabeth said in shock.

"Correct Annabeth, I survived the encounter with the monsters and I am here to fix my mistake." the newly dubbed Daedalus said as he approached her. "This is contains all of the projects that I didn't get to finish, Annabeth I'm entrusting it to you. Percy... Look over Ms. O'Leary for me."

"I can do that." Percy said as he approached him.

Daedalus nodded to the two and moved to Nico or what Naruto assumed to be and nodded his head. Naruto gave the pale skinned boy a strained look and walked into the shadows with Laelaps following faithfully behind. The two disappeared, their task accomplished. And now it was time to begin prepping for war. Gaining power from Ouranos would be the best way, and the extra power the Primordial would provide would be able to change the tide of war.

Nico di Angelo was conflicted. Naruto had promised that he would protect Bianca, but he had failed to. After seeing the look on his face, Nico did not know what to do as he saw one of his first friends disappear into the shadows with a hound by his side. He wanted to follow him and talk to the son of Zeus, but decided against it in favor of letting Naruto approach when he was ready.

 **Time Skip**

One week passed since the battle, and Naruto was currently with Calypso. Naruto had visited the daughter of Atlas right after the battle. The two had much to catch up to do, but one thing was clear, both sides were happy to see each other. When Naruto had appeared on the island in a flash of yellow light, Calypso tackled the blond to the ground in joy. Not expecting the sudden action, Naruto fell onto the ground with Calypso in his arms. Calypso laid on top of him, blue eyes met brown as they continued to stare at each other. Calypso began slowly leaning down bringing her closer to the blonde. They were both interrupted when Laelaps barked and caught their attention. Breaking apart, Naruto and Calypso sat on the ground facing each other, both with blushes on their faces.

"*Ahem* It's nice to see you again Calypso." Naruto said regaining his composure.

"U-uh yeah, it is very nice to see you again. It's been a while since you visited." Calypso said her face still flushed.

"Well sorry." Naruto replied as he got up and offered his hand to her. "The upcoming war is keeping me busy."

"That's understandable." Calypso said taking his hand allowing him to pull her up. "Don't worry about it."

Though Naruto had a lot on his mind, spending time with Calypso had calmed him considerably. But all things came to an end, Naruto had to leave immediately as his training was to begin soon enough, and he needed to strengthen himself to fight the army of monsters and Titans.

 **Unknown Location**

A man cloaked and hidden in the shadows was on one knee as he bowed to Luke, but instead of blue eyes they were golden in color. Kronos had used the gathered power from the Titans to bring him over, and with him he would be able to handle Naruto. But the Titans in his army were little compared to before so he had the remaining titans gather strength to bring back more help from their trapped brethren. And they successfully were able to do what they had done for Kronos, they found bodies for the spirits and now the four pillars of the earth were once more walked the mortal realm. With the power of the Titans of the South, North, and East by his side he could see victory.

 **"So you know what your job is."** the voice of Kronos said to the cloaked figure.

"Of course Lord Kronos. Naruto Namikaze is my target." came the reply.

 **"Good. During the war I task you to target Namikaze, he is a threat greater than Jackson. With you and Koios fighting him we shall not lose."**

"Gladly." the man said.

 **"Good dismissed Krios."**

The man bowed once more and shimmered out of existence. Kronos just stared at the spot where the man once occupied and let out a deep laugh.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for this but I changed this chap up a bit since I wanted Naruto to face off against two powerful beings so here it is! Anyways, the next chapter will be out today since I am working on training arc for him so stay patient and thank you all for the support so far!**


	17. Chapter 15

**The Son of The King**

 **Sorry for not posting guys, but my schedule was full and I had to sign up for school and that took a while. Moving on, I will be spending most my time finishing this story off so please know that this entire story is a rough draft and I am going to go back and finish it when I have time. Anyways, I decided to allow Naruto to keep the Sharingan since I want it to be a defense against some attacks that would be hard to block basically it's a defense for attacks that he can't normally defend against. Anyways, during my time thinking about this, mainly in the shower, I am now going to have him create a destructive move that uses both lightning and wind chakra. Oh guys one more thing, in the story Naruto will become a lot stronger during the Giant war, since he has years to perfect his skills and he will be able to master his Sage Mode by then so he will not stay weak. Man not posting in a while has been a pain, anyways, I need you guys to know that during the war he will be showing signs of becoming OP in the story. Now here is Naruto's stats up to now and I will also add future stats.**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze (Present)**

 **Affiliations: Konohagaure no Sato(Former), Camp Half-Blood, Olympus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Father: Minato Namikaze(Zeus)**

 **Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Bloodline: Implanted Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Nature Elements: Major Lightning, Major Wind, Minor Fire**

 **Taijutsu: A-**

 **Kenjutsu: A+**

 **Genjutsu: B-**

 **Ninjutsu: A+**

 **Fuinjutsu: A**

 **Combat Capabilities: Naruto Namikaze is a skilled swordsmen with various weapons, the most notable are his Chokuto, Tanto, and Gunbai. The Tanto is said to belong to Kakashi Hatake and Sakumo Hatake. Trained by Kakashi Hatake (See Page 45) and Jiraiya of the Sanin （See Page 31) he is one of the most promising ninjas of Konoha. Knows the famous Flying Thunder God and recreated the Lightning Armour. Created a destructive technique named Kirin.**

 **Overall Rank: A+**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Affiliations: Konohagakure no Sato(Former), Camp Half-Blood, Olympus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Father: Minato Namikaze(Zeus)**

 **Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Bloodline: Implanted Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Nature Elements: Major Lightning, Major Wind, Minor Fire**

 **Taijutsu: A**

 **Kenjutsu: S**

 **Genjutsu: B**

 **Ninjutsu: S-**

 **Fuinjutsu: A+**

 **Combat Capabilities:** **Naruto Namikaze is a skilled swordsmen with various weapons, the most notable are his Chokuto, Tanto, and Gunbai. The Tanto is said to belong to Kakashi Hatake and Sakumo Hatake. Trained by Kakashi Hatake (See Page 45) and Jiraiya of the Sanin （See Page 31) he is one of the most promising ninjas of Konoha. Knows the famous Flying Thunder God and recreated the Lightning Armour. Created a destructive technique named Kirin. Amazing use of the Sharingan, can enter Mangekyou stage and a technique named Kamui is unlocked. Kamui is a powerful Space-Time ninjutsu. Though his Genjutsu is bad, he can use the Sharingan as an medium to cast illusions. Sage Mode allows him to strengthen his abilities and power up his techniques not only does his power increase, so does his durability.**

 **Overall Rank: S**

 **Now that I got my stats out for that, remember the future stats is for the time when the first book of the second series begins which is the Lost Hero and he will grow stronger, very much so. My intentions are finishing this story before school starts in a week or so. Now without further delay the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **"Naruto are you ready for instructions?"** the voice of Ouranos boomed through the endless skies.

"Of course." Naruto said simply as he eyed the Primordial.

 **"As you see, I have only gathered a amount of power that gives you limited time to train with me. My body has been sliced into tiny pieces and I gathered enough energy to talk to you."** Ouranos informed him as Naruto listened intently. **"You cannot train here, this is where my influence is weakest, though I may have ruled the skies, this world I have no presence in. You must head to the location where the largest chunk of my body fell."**

"Where is that Ouranos-sensei?" Naruto asked.

 **"The country you mortals call Bolivia. There you shall find the location where my body has influenced the area around it. You may know it as "Where Heaven Meets Earth"."** Ouranos said as his presence began to dim. **"Go now, I am losing power. Come to Bolivia and find me there."**

Before Naruto had the chance to respond, the dream faded as the sky around him shattered and huge chunks of the sky fell onto the earth carrying Naruto along. Screaming in a mixture of surprise and fear, the young demigod plummeted into the earth at an insane paste. That was until the earth bellow him disappeared and he was woken up from his dream. Ouranos told him of his destination to train, now the only issue was how was he going to get to Bolivia?

Currently, Naruto was located at the his home in New York and Ouranos wanted him to get to South America. It was a really annoying. Heading to Bolivia was a long distance, and without help from others, he was going to have it rough. Tsking in annoyance, he went to do what any other demigod would, he prayed to his father. Nothing happened at first, but then eagle feathers fell down onto the coffee table in front of him and began to glow in a color of gold. The light died down and in front of him was a letter with a plane ticket sticking out of it. Picking it up along with the ticket, he began reading.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I heard your prayer, though I do not know why you wish to go to Bolivia, but if it is a matter of great importance I shall allow you to head over. Know that my influence shall be weakened while you are there so I cannot help you when you are in need of my assistance. I do not wish for you to go, but you are just like your mother stubborn and determined so I shall do what I can do to help._

 _With Love,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

 _Your Father_

Smiling at the letter, the son of Zeus tossed it onto the coffee table and walked to his room. He was going to pack for his trip and he now needed a kennel for Laelaps. Grabbing a backpack, Naruto began packing for the trip, even though he just seal everything away, he needed something to keep his clothing in and he didn't want to unseal everything when he got there. Finished it rather quickly, Naruto knew Laelaps hated to be stuck in cramp places and so he decided to do the next best thing, cast a Genjutsu on them and the staff, though that was abusing his powers, but oh well.

Whistling to Laelaps, Naruto slung the pack over his shoulders and grabbed his wallet. Sighing, he moved out of his home and onto the streets of New York. Hailing a taxi, he got on and gave him instructions to the airport. Looking out the window, his eyes looked at the passing buildings with little interest. He hated travelling by in airports, the mortals over complicated things. Arriving at the airport, he quickly got out and headed inside with his faithful companion beside him. Moving past some of the security, he quickly placed a activated the Sharingan and placed a Genjutsu on Laelaps. Ignoring the people that were staring at the hound he moved up the escalator and weaved his way past the crowd of people.

His eyes caught the men sneaking behind him. Smirking, he increased his pace and headed towards the bathroom. When he got in he quickly cast an illusion over himself and waited for them to enter. And they did as he expected, a group of four men walked into the bathroom dressed in black suits looking around frantically. His eyes landed on the scythe charm on one of the mans wrists his eyes narrowed and he quickly rushed forward and slammed his fists at one of them knocking him backwards. Kicking one before he could react, he ducked under a wild swing and delivered a punch of his own against the man. The remaining one looked at him in horror, the boy just took out the men like it was nothing.

Naruto just looked at him his left eye spinning dramatically. The man backed up slowly as he approached him. Naruto mentally patted himself on the back, getting the Sharingan implanted did do wonders for his intimidation factor. Pushing more chakra to his eyes, he watched as the mans eyes glazed over and adopted a blank expression.

"Tell me why Kronos sent you." Naruto commanded.

"Lord Kronos sent us to track you." the man said. "More monsters are coming to bring you down."

"Good, now sleep." Naruto said as he watched the man collapse onto the ground.

He looked over the unconscious men on the floor and smirked. A devious plan formed in his head as he gathered them together and tied them up. Not before stripping one of them of his suit. Unsealing some explosive tags and ninja wire, he placed their entire bodies full of the tags and quickly tied them up. Putting on the suit quickly, he cast an illusion over his face and began walking out. Stopping at the entrance to the bathroom he looked over and saw a janitors cart. Looking over he saw a sign and slapped it over the mens bathroom and walked off. Moving at a steady pace, he saw some a group of monsters heading towards the bathroom. A smirk found its way on his face as he walked further and he counted the seconds before pushing chakra to the seal on his palm. Mouthing the word boom, the bathrooms explosive tags blew up and destroyed everything inside. Showing his passport to the security he moved to the gate and walked in. He made it right on time, showing the flight attendant his ticket he was ushered to his seat. Finding it beside a stranger, Naruto merely gave the man a smile and sat beside him. Laelaps then laid down beside his feet and went to sleep.

The pilot made his announcement of their departure and he felt the familiar sensation of pressure against his body as they lifted off into the air. He had made sure the information of the explosion in the bathroom did not get to his flight before take off. Closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep, if anything was to come up Laelaps would inform him before hand.

 **Time Skip**

 **Bolivia El Alto International Airport**

The airplane landed safely at the airport as Naruto allowed the wave of travelers to carry him out. Moving out of the crowd, he made his way out of the airport. His eyes narrowed as they adjusted tot he sunlight. Looking around for some sort of transportation, he sighed and decided to just do what he should have done before. Walking up to a man in a car, Naruto looked him in the eyes and cast a illusion over him. Ordering the man to give him his vehicle, he left the man a bag of cash and drove off. His intention was to leave the city but he then realized he knew nothing about where the salt flats where. Face palming at his stupidity, the blond decided to head out of the airport first and then ask for directions.

Driving was a skill that he did not spend time mastering. When you spent most of your time fighting monsters, learning how to drive was not something that came up. Nearly ending his life a few times, the demigod managed to get some help from some locals and they pointed out where he needed to go to reach the salt flats. Moving as fast as he could, Naruto drove for a while until the site could be seen. Parking the car to the side, he followed the tourists there and he was greeted with the sight of the skies. The beautiful blue sky with fluffy clouds was mirrored below him as well, arriving at the destination, he waited. That was until he spotted something strange in front of him, it was a glowing dot, like the stars that decorated the night sky yet it was morning. Moving towards it, the dot of glowing light began moving further into the salt flats. Following it until the figures of the tourists were further and further away, he noticed the sky was now covering the entire area, unlike before where he could see land, the earth was no longer visible.

Looking all around him, Naruto spotted a figure approaching him. The figure soon was visible and he could tell he was a man. The man was now fully visible and he noticed a few things. The man was around well built like a swimmer around 5'9 around the age of a middle aged man with shaggy black hair with visible white. That was not he odd thing, it was his skin, it was dark blue with multiple dots all over like the stars. The man wore a white toga and sandals showing the glowing skin.

"You have arrived." the man said. "You have probably guessed it, but I am Ouranos, this location was where the largest chunk of my body fell. This location allows me to take on a physical form rather than be a simple voice in your dreams."

"Ouranos-sensei, may we begin?" Naruto asked as he tossed his backpack to the side.

"Yes, what I am about to teach you is to harness the true powers of the skies." Ouranos said as he approached him. "For you to be able to fully harness the power of my realm, you must be able to absorb the energy that I have left behind."

"How am I going to absorb the energy from the sky?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Simple, you are different from demigods, you possess chakra. Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies that the Shinto gods have gifted mortals of your realm. Though in both our realms, our earth and skies hold something in common, the energy of the earth and skies. That is called natural energy, the source of all life."

"Natural energy?"

"Natural energy is a very powerful source of energy, the gods have access to it, when Prometheus created humans, he had used Natural energy to give them life along with magic. I shall teach you to harness that power." Ouranos said as he approached him, a staff materializing in his hand. "The ability that you would develop if you successfully absorb the energy is limitless, when you become one with nature you can use its vast energy to boost your very own. Now sit down and we shall begin."

Following his instructions, Naruto sat down and looked at him in wonder. Ouranos instructed him to close his eyes and stay absolutely still. He did it but there was nothing, he felt nothing.

"Your feel nothing correct? No human can absorb the energy or even sense it without the help of a divine being." Ouranos said. "Humans if they wish to use the energy of nature they must have help. I shall give you some of my power, it shall be able to allow you to sense the energy. But be warned, absorbing too much of the energy, your body will become unbalanced and it will begin to burn from the inside out." **(A/N: Changing the consequences of Sage Mode. Instead of turning into a Toad, Naruto's body will burn from the inside out.)**

"Let's do this thing." Naruto said without hesitation.

"Very well then." Ouranos said as he walked over to the blond and placed his hand on the blonds forehead. "This will do for now."

Naruto sat down and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes, he a weird feeling all over his body, then his entire body began to burn. His face scrunched up in pain as he calmed himself and continued on. He would master this power if it was the last thing he did. The pain was great, it was something he did not wish to go through again, but he did not give in. Taking a deep breathe, he steadied his breathing and tried to balance out the energy and his chakra once more.

Ouranos looked down at his student with a blank face and nodded to him. His student was grasping it well, but the balance of the energies was not something that he could do just like that. Tapping Naruto's shoulder, he motioned for him to stop. The blond did so as he waited for him to speak.

"To be able to successfully balance out the chakra, you must be able to bring in the necessary amount and introduce it into your system of energies inside your body without having it take control." Ouranos said.

Naruto nodded to him and went back into the meditative position once more. 'This is going to take a while.' Ouranos thought as he looked at his concentrating student.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was currently sparring with Ouranos. It had been a month or so and he had finally been able to successfully bring Nature energy into his body and balance it out with his chakra. With that together, he noticed the changes immediately. His entire body was stronger than ever. His durability was amazing, his healing factor was increased as well. But his training ended there. Ouranos told him that he had run out of power and now it was up to him to master the power he gave. Being one with nature was one thing he was now, so he dubbed the stage as Sage Mode. In Sage Mode, his senses were enhanced to an amazing degree that he could sense life all around him and in a way fight with his eyes closed. His sensing abilities allowed him to fight when he lost his sight though not to the degree with it was still astounding. But though Ouranos was gone, he would do what the old man wished for and bring down the Titans.

He had plenty of time here and he would not waste it. Though he worked on Sage Mode to a degree, he was no master, and he was now working on a new Taijutsu style. This style utilized his abilities as a Sage of the sky and used it in combat. As a Sage of the sky it allowed him some unique abilities. One was that he could control the element of wind better and with the use of wind he could increase the offense of his attacks. He was going to be training for a majority of his time. Laelaps was training as well. Naruto had Laelaps work on his speed, with the upcoming war, the hound would need as much speed as he could get when he was hunting his enemies.

With the power he gained, he would be ready for anything the Titan king threw at him.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter and yeah I was wondering one thing, is Kamui considered two techniques or just one? If it is just once then shouldn't Obito have another power aside from it and Susano'o? Eh tell me what you think and if I should give him another technique or not anyways thanks for reading guys!**


	18. Chapter 16

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys back again, like I said I am trying to finish this story before school starts. And god Kamui can be used on both eyes, so what is Obito's third ability for his Mangekyou. Susano'o is one of the rarest abilities of the Mangekyou and all the known techniques Obito has are Susano'o and his ever so broken Kamui. I mean it could be considered two abilities since it requires two eyes to use the technique to its fullest, but it's still confusing for me. Anyways, if you did not read chapter 14, I changed it so that Naruto will not face one, but two titans. So that gives him his moment to go OP and beat them. Anyways, I am thinking about the combination of lightning and wind and I got nothing so I will get back to you on that. Anyways, I need to reread The Last Olympian again since I forgot a majority of it. Oh once more thing, Naruto will be at Calypso's island for a bit of time for training since the place is good for that. About the Sharingan, I was planning on getting rid of it, but now that I finish the last book, I'm considering having him keep it, hmm. Moving on, I am getting tired of Naruto having to travel by foot, I was thinking about getting him a form of transportation like a giant bird or something, yeah I might do something like that.**

 **Chapter 16**

The amazing control of the two elements that being a sky sage provided him was astounding. The newly created technique he had created for the purpose of destroying armies was now complete with the help of Sage Mode. It was the only way he could use that technique, but the results were not something he could argue with. **Kirin** was the technique he had created based off his fathers bolt, and now he head created a technique that would allow him to destroy armies, like **Kirin** , the attack would decimate the earth. It was one of the best techniques he had created yet and he could not wait to test it out.

Currently still at the salt flats in Bolivia, Naruto was standing in the middle of the area with his right eye closed and the left eye open in it's Mangekyou stage. Training in all fields, he had yet to use the special stage of the Sharingan. His father did not know of its existence or did not tell him, but he knew it held an amazing space-time technique that allowed him to manipulate the space on an object and transport it away. Where he did not know, but if he could figure out how it works he could use it to his full advantage. Nodding to the clone in front of him, he had commanded it to through a barrage of kunais at him. Pushing more chakra to his eye, he felt the familiar sensation as his eye sight zoned in on the incoming projectiles and the space around the kunais began to distort and they all disappeared. That was all this ability had, it allowed him transport objects into another location and it did not seem that it did much other than that.

The clone dispelled itself as Naruto sat down once again and got back to thinking. It was not going well, and he needed time for him to fully figure out that technique and other ways to apply it in combat. Whistling for Laelaps, Naruto went to grab his bags and the hound appeared by his side a minute or two later. Placing his hand on the hounds back, the two were off in a flash of yellow. Arriving in a room, Naruto looked around and saw nothing really changed on the island, throwing his bag onto the spare bed, Naruto moved to the door and opened it up and walked outside. Walking around the island, he went to find the half titan. He spotted her standing on the beach in her white sleeveless Greek dress. Seeing her like that Naruto could not help but try and surprise her, sneaking quietly towards her, her held his arms in front of him and when he was in range, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. Calypso gave a yelp of surprise as she was lifted into the air and she tried to turn around to see who was holding her up until she was dumped into the sea. Shaking the water off, Calypso looked at the one who threw her into the water and much to her surprise there stood Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Giving off a pout, Calypso grabbed the still grinning Naruto and dragged him into the water. Laughing at her actions, the blond demigod began moving out of the water with Calypso following behind. When he got out of the water, he helped Calypso out as well until they were both sitting on the beach.

"Calypso, how have you been?" Naruto asked as he began to pet Laelaps who was resting in front of him. "I haven't seen you in a while sorry for not visiting."

"No problem Naruto." Calypso responded as she looked out at the sea. "I've been well, I heard from Lord Hephaestus that the war is coming soon."

"Yes and by the time it begins, I'm going to have to be stronger than I am right now." Naruto said his tone turning serious. "The Titan army has multiple Titans and we don't have a single god by our side. If we don't beat them then it's going to be the end of Olympus."

Calypso said nothing as she looked over at Naruto looking at him with concern. Then she placed a delicate hand on his arm as his eyes met hers. "Don't worry Naruto you guys will manage, somehow. And now that you're here, I'll support you in anyway I can." she said with a smile.

"Hahaha, you really are the best Calypso." Naruto said as he got up and offered his hand to her.

 **Olympus**

Zeus was currently prepping for war as the other Olympians minus Poseidon were donning their armor and getting ready to fight Typhon. The gathered Gods were getting to their chariots. The god of the skies sighed once more and walked towards his very own chariot with his master bolt in hand. Like that, they were off to fight the greatest threat to Olympus. The group were all blasting the beast with their powers until Zeus got a clear look at him. Narrowing his eyes at the monster, he lifted his bolt and shouted "For Olympus!" and hurled his bolt at him.

The bolt slammed into the monsters body and pushed him back, but Typhon recovered quickly and continued on his path of destruction. And so began the battle between the Olympians and the father of all monsters.

 **Ogygia**

Currently Naruto was sitting in the lotus position with his eyes closed. Four clones sat side by side with him meditating. They were all practicing quickening their time to go into Sage Mode, as it took him quite a while to fully gather the necessary amount of Nature energy to balance it within his body. A circle with a dot in it and a arrow pointing up appeared on his forehead and black lines were running down from his eyes. Opening his eyes, Naruto took in a deep breathe as he got into a loose stance. The clones surrounded him as they took their stances as well. Naruto nodded to them and when the clones saw the nod they attacked.

Moving his head to the side, Naruto dodged a incoming punch and struck a clone in the stomach with his palm. This was his new Taijutsu style, he had based it off of the Hyugas Gentle Fist as in Sage Mode his control of lightning and wind were amazing so he had used that style to use the most of his advanced elemental manipulation. The style was a simple one, as he would strike the attacker anywhere in his body with his palms where he would then push lightning chakra into. By pushing chakra into their systems, it allowed him to stun them in the area for a short amount of time, and that short time would allow him to finish off the enemy. That was the use of lightning element, wind element was when he had wind chakra surround his palm and like the Hyuga's **Vacuum Palm** , it was used for short range. The wind chakra would increase the power behind his strikes and it would push back the enemy, that was the style he had created for the use of Sage Mode as his control over elements were simply astounding. Even though he hardly used Taijutsu, it still came in handy if he would lose his weapon.

Sending a strike to a clones arm, he disabled it and then gave the clone a kick in the head. Naruto then weaved right as he dodged an incoming strike from the remaining clones. Seeing a strike coming to his side, Naruto met it with his own. The two met in the middle and Naruto simply used his other hand to finish off the clone. The last one appeared behind him and brought his leg down in a axe kick, Naruto shifted his body so he was facing the clone and struck it on the thigh and then kicked the clone to the side as it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The markings on his face faded as the Nature energy left his body, grabbing his coat, he walked away from the beach and down the path that led to the cabin. Arriving in front of the cabin, he opened the door and let himself in. Tossing his coat onto his bed, he let loose a sigh. Grabbing some scrolls from the side of his bed, and walked over to the table and he sat down on a chair as one of the invisible servants brought him some water. Taking a drink, he unrolled the scroll and began reading. This scroll was one of the parting gifts from Jiraiya and the Sandaime. When he was younger, he always enjoyed reading about the past Kages, and it soon became a hobby. He loved reading about famous Kages, it seemed like a odd hobby, but when he was young he would always dream about surpassing the past Kages and becoming the greatest Kage of all. This scroll was about the someone he had admired for his strength in battle, Hashirama Senju. The founder of Konohagakure no Sato and the second God of Shinobi. Not only was he one of the most powerful shinobis in his time, he was also a philosopher, he believed in the 'Will of Fire' a belief that anyone would get stronger if they protected the ones that were precious to them. Love was the key to peace.

That was one of the things that he admired about the Shodaime, not only was he so forgiving, he brought forth a belief that stayed with the entire village for generations. The ideal of love was the key to peace was something that he believed in. And it was one of the reasons he wanted to become a shinobi. In Konoha, his favorite spot was atop his fathers head. On top of the head, he could see the entire village, the place he called home, the place that his parents gave their lives for to protect, and it was something that he would do as well. It was that ideal that drove him to be as he was, and it was the same ideal giving him determination.

 **Time Skip**

It had been a months since he had arrived in Ogygia, he had spend a ton of time training. And if he wasn't training, he was spending time with Calypso. Overall he had increased his abilities. Though he spent a ton of his time training, he needed to rest. He pushed he body too hard and now Calypso was forcing him to rest. Currently laying on the bed reading a scroll, Naruto could not help but feel something was off. Getting out of bed, Naruto walked outside of the cabin and saw a eagle perched on the branch of a tree. His eyes widened in shock as he quickly ran back inside and grabbed his weapons. The eagle was a sign, the war most likely started. Naruto quickly prepped his gear and went to grab the scroll that was sitting on the table when he noticed another scroll addressed to him. Picking it up he quickly unrolled it and began reading.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I do not have much time to write this but, the war has already begun. I was only able to send this. Inside the seal on the bottom contains my old flak jacket. I could not personally give this to you, that I am sorry for. I have sent eagles to assist Thalia, but I do not believe they will be able to help more than pick off a few monsters, hurry my son._

 _Your Father_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Nodding to himself, Naruto quickly grabbed his combat clothes and unsealed them. Stripping off his current attire, he put on his black long-sleeve shirt and black pants and sandals. Grabbing his Tanto, he attached it and its sheathe onto his left leg and unsealed his the flak jacket. The jacket was like green in color with three scroll pouches on each side of the chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders that were fastened with steel buttons and a zipper in the middle. The flak jacket was worn by Jonins in Konoha. Putting it on, Naruto quickly opened the pouches and placed some scrolls in their, it contained some equipment and supplies along with everything he would need. Ditching the idea of unsealing his kunais, Naruto got his kunai pouch out and placed it on his hip. Unsealing his Chokuto, he strapped it to his back and sealed away his Gunbai in a tattoo on his wrist.

Walking outside of the cabin, he quickly whistled out for Laelaps. And in a second the hound appeared running towards him. Nodding to the hound, he quickly motioned for the hound to come towards him. Calypso appeared running after Laelaps, when she spotted Naruto in his combat gear she began to worry. She looked at the blond in worry as he approached her.

"Calypso, I need to go, the war has begun." Naruto said his face grim. "They need my help."

"I understand." Calypso said in a mixture of worry and sorrow, then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I will." Naruto replied as he smiled at her.

Naruto placed his hand on Laelaps and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **New York**

Naruto appeared in his penthouse with Laelaps by his side. Sprinting out the room and throwing the sliding door open, Naruto saw and heard nothing move. It was New York, and nothing was making any sort of noise. The road that led to Olympus was cleared and cars were placed to the side giving them a clear way. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he quickly had Laelaps hop on his shoulder as he jumped off the balcony. Landing safely on the roof of one of the buildings, he quickly hopped from building to building as he dropped off Laelaps onto the floor. Looking at the hound ruffled his head.

"Hunt them down Laelaps." Naruto said with a smile before adding. "And be safe."

Like that the hound barked at him and bounded off into the silent streets of New York and disappearing into the shadows. He gathered his thoughts and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Appearing on top of a building once more, he kept going further and further out until he spotted some demigods holding a defensive position against some monsters. They seemed to be doing okay so he decided to move on, they were alright for now. Hopping across more buildings soon he found a few campers fighting off cyclops's. Naruto forced chakra all over his body as lightning danced across his body. Jumping down, Naruto allowed himself to fall right on top of one of the giant monsters. The extra force behind his fall allowed him to knock the monster onto the floor and he quickly unsheathed his blade and sliced its head off. Naruto then proceeded to slice the other monsters using **Lightning Armour** to boost his speed and ending them quickly.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his blade.

"Yeah, but you should help the hunters in the tunnel up ahead, they called about a Titan leading them." one of the campers said.

Naruto nodded to them and quickly sped off in a streak of blue. Arriving at the tunnel, Naruto noticed some Hunters were being tended by others while the others shot arrows at he incoming hoard of monsters, and a Titan roughly around 20 feet tall, with elaborate black Stygian Iron armor and a single diamond blazing in the brestplate. His eyes were blue-white his hair and bear were blue-white in a military cut. He wore a helmet shaped like a bear's head, and wielded a massive sword the size of a surfboard. His face though marked with battle-scars was a handsome in a way. Naruto unsheathed his blade once again as he pushed chakra to his left eye and the Sharingan appeared.

Naruto noticed two girls began engaging the Titan, his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the two, Thalia and Zoe were both fighting against the Titan and the monsters were moving towards the rest of the hunters. Thalia and Zoe watched as more and more monsters began pushing forward and pushing the hunters back. Naruto quickly sped forward his left eye spinning crazily.

 **Zoe's POV**

The fight with the Titan was proving to be too difficult, the monsters were pushing forward and they could not stop this many. It was going to be a rough battle, that was for sure. I quickly dodged a swing from the Titans massive sword and Thalia slammed her shield against the Titan pushing him back slightly. Hearing a scream, I looked back to see a hunter in the grasps of a cyclops. I was about to go there when I heard Thalia scream at me and then I saw the blade of the Titans descend towards me.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto quickly moved towards the capture hunter first, slicing the monster in half, he quickly moved from monster to monster as his **Lightning Armour** allowed him to kill monster after monster before they could even react to the death of the monsters. Naruto's Sharingan eye picked up the sword about to slice Zoe in half and he rushed forward in a streak of blue as he brought his sword up and parried the massive blade.

Zoe looked at the figure in front of her and her eyes widened in shock. She was not the only one, every other hunter did as well, the blond male had just killed off so many monsters in an instant. The Titan on the other hand smirked as he saw the blond, there was only one person who could do this and he was going to have his head.

The tide of the war shifted in favor of the defenders once more for one reason, Naruto Namikaze had arrived on the battlefield.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you enjoyed, but I sort of thought the last part was bad, my opinion, anyways, Naruto will be showing off his new attack soon and tell me who you think this Titan is and if you know what you think of him being in the war.**


	19. Chapter 17

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys back with the next chapter and because of a review I will be making these chapters longer or trying for the last few chapters in the Last Olympian. So expect a 5,000-7,000 word chapter everyday or every two days, it's going to start next chapter since I sort of added this when I finished the chapter. Anyways, the attack that combines wind and lightning is hard I know they are both opposites in the Narutoverse so it's going to be hard to combine them into a singular attack and not have one become the dominant element. But again I have a way to fix that. Moving on, all I can say so far is wow, thanks for all the support on this story, I can't thank you guys enough for that. Okay moving on, I want you guys to tell me if I should continue the story once I finish the second Titanomachy and continue onto the second Giant war. Oh yeah and I know I put Koios in the story where he was suppose to be trapped in Tartarus, but I will have him imprisoned there again when the time is right. Now, onto the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 17**

Koios looked at Naruto with a grin on his face as he continued to push his blade down. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes and then widened his left eye. Koios looked at it strangely before his entire world froze over. Eagles were flying in a circle around him cawing every now and then. He looked around in surprise, the sky was now blood red with black clouds and standing there was Naruto, somehow they had disengaged from their earlier fight. Koios, narrowed his eyes at the blond, the only thing he remember seeing was the blood red eye with three tomoes spinning around the pupil. 'Naruto' then rushed forward and went to slash Koios, the Titan simply sidestepped and brought his blade down at the teen, but before the blade could even reach his body, he turned around and brought his small knife to stop the massive blade. They struggled to gain dominance as Naruto then slashed him on the stomach with his other blade. Hissing in pain, Koios stumbled back and glared at the blond in rage. 'Naruto' held no emotions in his face as he sped forward again. Koios swung his blade in a horizontal arc to stop him from approaching, 'Naruto' brought his very own blade to counter, but the force behind the attack lifted him into the air and the fell onto the ground a few seconds later. Koios gave out a roar as he jumped into the air and impaled the down demigod in the chest. Koios looked at the blond in victory but he still held the blank look.

"It ends here demigod." Koios said his voice filled with hate. "You dare stand in the way of our right as rulers?"

'Naruto' merely smirked and then his body burst into a murder of crows. The crows flew away and joined the eagles in the air, Koios had his eyes widened in shock then realization as he flared his power and the blood red sky shattered into a million pieces and the birds and disappeared. He had been in an illusion the entire time, but Kronos told him that the boy knew no illusions. Koios looked around his surroundings as he spotted the real Naruto staring at him with his normal blue eye and creepy red one.

"You broke out of my illusion." Naruto stated as he got into a loose stance.

"Kronos spoke nothing of you being able to cast illusions how is it you were able to demigod?" Koios asked as he narrowed his eyes and brought his blade in front of him.

"You are correct, I have not enough control of my chakra to use illusions, but I do have something better for it." Naruto said as his left eye spun around a bit faster.

"That eye, you're using that eye as an medium to cast illusions aren't you?" Koios stated as his eyes widened in realization.

"Smarter than the other Titans it seems."

"That eye of yours is indeed powerful, but I am a Titan, the Titan of the North! I am one of the four pillars, and you think you can challenge me boy?"

"We wont know until we fight will we?"

Naruto then rushed forward and swung his blade in a wide horizontal arc, Koios seeing it coming brought his blade into a vertical position and held off the incoming slash easily, but Naruto already had predicted the action and his free hand fell onto his left leg and brought out the Tanto. Naruto proceeded to swing the knife at Koios's exposed arm but before he could, the Titan added more and more force into his blade and swung in a vertical arc sending him into the air. Naruto quickly righted himself in midair and landed harmlessly on the ground a few feet apart. The Titan then charged with his massive blade held high and ready to slice him in half.

Naruto quickly lunged forward and barrel roll getting behind the charging Titan. Said Titan saw the action and did a wild swing with his sword and it was caught against Naruto's very own blade once more. Not falling for the same move, Naruto side stepped and allowed Koios's blade to slash the air where he used to stand and he kicked the Titan on the kneecap. The sudden pain to his knee forced the Titan to bow down in pain, then Naruto swung his sword and got a clean cut on the Titans back. The blond demigod quickly jumped backwards narrowly saving him from a punch from the Titan of the North. At times like these he thanked Kakashi for giving him the eye, it saved him from pain so many times. Koios got up slowly as his eyes now burned in fury. Lifting his blade up he glared at the blond.

"Guess first blood is mine huh?" Naruto said as he had an arrogant smirk on his face. "So much for Titan of the North, Atlas could have countered that."

"I will not fall for your petty tricks demigod." Koios said as he shifted his weight from his hurt knee. "I am the Titan of farsight, intellect, and knowledge. I will not fall for those pitiful tricks that would fool my brother Atlas. Your eye seems to hold more than one trick other than illusion casting, it predicts my movements does it not?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sped forward. Koios merely moved to the side avoiding his swing and his massive blade met Naruto's very own blade once more. Koios smirked as he freed on of his hands and then went to punch him. Naruto seeing the action jumped back, but his eye caught the movement of the Titans leg and he quickly brought his arms into a X position just before Koios's leg connected with his and sent him backwards. Naruto picked himself off the floor and he quickly got into a defensive position as Koios rushed forward and began his onslaught. Naruto blocked blow after blow, but he could not keep up with the Titan as Koios punched him in the stomach and sent him backwards once more. Naruto looked down on his shoulder and noticed a small cut on it, his eyes saw the smear of blood on Koios's blade. 'Damn, I didn't even feel him cut me.' Naruto thought in surprise.

"You are not the only one who can predict your enemies movements foolish grandnephew." Koios said as he smirked.

"Why are you helping Kronos, you said you are the Titan of farsight, intellect, and knowledge are you not?" Naruto asked as he got up and stood staring at the Titan.

""The arms are fair, When the intent of bearing them is just." And we the Titans deserve our positions as the rightful rulers of the world. The Gods rule is coming to an end."

"It seemed that it was useless trying to reason with you after all." Naruto said as he pushed chakra to his entire body and he was soon covered in lightning.

Naruto disappeared before the Titan to only reappear behind him with his sword posed to cut off his head. Koios ducked his head and brought his massive blade to counter to only hit air. Boar-Ram-Snake-Horse-Dragon. " **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder"** Naruto announced his technique as a wave of blue lightning shot from his hands and raced towards the Titan. Once the lightning made contact, Koios's entire body was engulfed in lightning shocking him from every corner and edge. Howling in pain, Koios dropped to his knees as the lightning soon died.

Naruto did not get him time to recover as he pulled out a scroll from the pocket of the flak jacket and unrolled it in front of him. Biting his thumb, he smeared some blood onto the scroll and went through hand signs once more. Tiger-Snake-Dragon-Dog. **"Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique** **"**. Dogs shot up from the ground around the downed Koios and grabbed onto him sinking their fangs into his body making him cry out in shock and pain. Naruto then pushed chakra to his sword and soon it became encamped in a layer of lightning chakra. During his training, he had used the time to practice the use of **Raikiri** through his sword and this was the result. Rushing forward, Naruto pulled his blade back and then shoved it forward intent on impaling the Titan. Koios watched in horror as the blade came closer and closer.

Naruto was only a few feet away now and his blade was about to make contact when it struck the flat of another blade. Before Naruto could react, he was kicked back. Koios seeing his chance shook off the dogs violently and they all disappeared in poofs of smoke. The Titan of the North glared at the downed demigod with pure hatred as he grabbed his fallen blade and readied it. His savior was none other than Hyperion, Titan of the West.

"Why are you here Hyperion, I could have handled him on my own." Koios snarled as he redirected his glare at his brother.

"It seemed like you were having trouble there Koios. Besides, I have a bone to pick with that demigod." Hyperion said as got his blade ready.

"Fine, stay out of my way." Koios replied as he went to face Naruto.

Naruto recovered quickly as he got up and analyzed the battle. Right now he was facing two Titans, the smartest one and one of the strongest. However he looked at it, he was at a clear disadvantage, but he readied his blade nevertheless. His left eye was working over time as it looked over the two Titans. Naruto took in a breathe as he closed his left eye. Adding more chakra to it, he opened it up and the three tomoes came together to form the three pronged shuriken with scythe like ends.

Koios and Hyperon both charged intent on killing the demigod in front of them. Naruto already caught onto their movements as he added chakra to his eye and aimed it directly for Hyperion. The approaching Titan felt himself being sucked into something, looking at himself, he noticed that his chest was being to distrort. Eyes widening in shock and fear, the Titan began to panic. Koios looked at that in shock as he quickly glared at Naruto and charged. He was absolutley certain that Naruto was the cause, and if he got a good it would reverse the effects and Hyperion should be free. Charging forward, Koios swung his blade down at the blond. Naruto's line of sight of Hyperion was blocked and the space-time rift closed and Hyperion's body was no longer being sucked.

Naruto gave an annoyed glace at the Titan and dodged another slash before he countered the Titan and kicked him away. Naruto then went to attack the Koios as he was recovering. Koios easily proved to be one of the smartest Titans and was able to counter Naruto easily. Hyperion quickly made his way to help his brother and stopped Naruto before he could get a clean cut in. Naruto quickly backed away as Hyperion joined the battle. Hyperion quickly went to engage the blond attack mercilessly. Naruto kept blocking and dodging his strikes, but he noticed it help no pattern like the first time they fought, Hyperion was allowing his rage to guide him.

Ducking under a swing, Naruto slammed his fist against Hyperion and made eye contact with him. **Genjutsu: Sharingan"** he muttered as his left eye spun crazily. Hyperion then stopped moving and dropped his sword. Naruto seeing his chance, moved to engage the remaining Titan. Koios seeing the still form of Hyperion came to an conclusion of him being caught up in an illusion. Koios quickly dodged a slash and brought his blade to counter the blonds. Koios swung his fist and tried to land a blow on the blond. Naruto saw it coming and ducked his head, Koios then added extra force to his blade and slammed Naruto's sword out of his hand. Jumping back, Naruto dodged a swing and stole a glace at his fallen blade. And had himself covered in lightning and rushed forward. Naruto charged straight towards Koios, the Titan swung his massive sword and Naruto did a small hop and landed on top of the blade. Using it as a boost, Naruto hopped into the air and drove his knee against Koios's chin. Still in the air, Naruto quickly flashed through hand signs and landed on the tiger sign. Taking in a deep breathe, the blond spewed out a horse size fireball. The fireball flew into the air and blew up on the falling Titan. Fire consumed the body of the twenty foot tall Titan as Naruto retrieved his blade.

Naruto dodged as his eye caught the sight of a blade coming. Hyperion was glaring at the blond as he brought his blade down and began his merciless assault on the blond. This was an outrage, not only was this _demigod_ able to go head to head with him in actual combat and injure him, he had just cast him aside with one look of his strange eye. It was infuriating, the boy had just bested him, a Titan! The Titan of the West no less! It was a blow to his pride, not only was he enraged by the demigod, he wanted blood, he would enjoy killing the blond.

Hyperion's sword swings were wild and uncoordinated and easy to counter. Naruto dodged and kicked the Titan leg and swung his blade. Hyperion ducked his head and rammed his shoulder against Naruto's chest sending him back. Naruto backed up a few paces and ran to the side avoiding a swing. Naruto quickly parried another slash and added lightning chakra to his sword, the lightning transferred between the swords and entered the Titans body shocking him. Hyperion's hand went numb as he dropped his sword and Naruto kicked it to the side. Slashing him in the chest, Naruto spun around and kicked the Titan down. Looking back, he saw that the Hunters had cleared out. Sheathing his sword, Naruto got another scroll from the pocket and unrolled it. Quickly placing his hands into the ram sign, he released a pile of explosive tags. Naruto unsealed his Gunbai and took a swing scattering the tags. The tags stuck around the support pillars and walls of the tunnel. Strapping the fan to his back, the blond quickly turned to the other side of tunnel and began running.

Once he was a good distance away, the blond unsealed his bow and quiver and knocked and arrow. Aiming at the closest tag, he fired. The arrow soared into the skies and found its mark on the tag. The arrow was one of his explosive ones and once it set off, the entire tunnel was lit up by the chain of explosions by the tags, and successfully bringing down the tunnel. Naruto released a sigh as he sealed away his bow and quiver and deactivated his eyes. Looking around, Naruto spotted Thalia talking to Zoe and decided to join in. The two noticed his arrival and then approached him swiftly before bombarding him with questions.

"Calm down guys, one at a time." Naruto said holding his arms up.

"Okay, what happened to the Titans?" Thalia asked as she looked over at the collapsed tunnel in a mixture of worry and curiosity. Zoe hearing that nodded her head as she looked at Naruto with curiosity visible on her face.

"I don't know about that. I blew up the tunnel with explosive tags, but they most likely survived." Naruto said as his face turned grim. "Hyperion and Koios are a dangerous duo, I couldn't beat them, only disable them for a little while."

"When did you get here?" Zoe asked.

"Not a little while ago, I saw you two fighting Koios and I jumped in." Naruto replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to rest now, fighting two Titans is tiring."

Naruto began walking off until he heard barking and turned to see Laelaps running towards him. A smile formed on his face as he waited for his companion to arrive. The hound stopped just in front of him and he ruffled his head. Laelaps barked happily as his master ruffled his head. Naruto began walking towards the Empire State Building with Laelaps following happily behind.

Naruto looked across and saw demigods carrying some injured. His face became grim as he watched demigods carry some injured. Naruto sighed once more as he walked over to the hotel the campers made base in to find a bed to rest on.

 **Titan Army Base Camp**

A man with glowing skin was standing on top of the hill that looked down at the camp. He began unwrapping the bandages that decorated his face. Unwrapping the bandages around his eyes, they burned with fury as he looked down at his bandaged body. Hyperion the Titan of the East was never humiliated like this before in his life. Not only did one demigod injured him and Koios, but they did not manage to do a single thing against the boy! It was beyond anything they had faced before, one single demigod was able to completely hold off _two_ Titans! Titans! They were the rightful rules of the world and a _single_ demigod was able to hold off two of them and injure them! Next time he saw that bastard demigod on the battlefield he would destroy him!

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and this is it for today. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and hope you liked the bit OP Naruto for this chapter and he will find a way to beat Koios next chapter and Naruto will be showing his attack next chapter as well. Anyways leave a review on what you think and thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 18

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey I'm back again guys, hope you liked the last chapter, I just wanted to focus on the fighting, and now this is going to be the second part of the war where the flying pig appears. Anyways, Naruto will be getting a better control of Kamui. Honestly, the war isn't going to take long for Kronos to come personally, but the Titans will appear once more for Naruto to fight and Koios will be getting sent back to Tartarus, but first he will be imprisoned by Nartuo. Moving on, if you guys think Illusions are OP, know that demigods are not used to them nor Titans since they never fought any Genjutsu users, or from what I know they haven't. So that is the reason they are able to be fooled easier than Genin or any ranked ninja in the Narutoverse. Oh guys know that the last fight against Kronos and the other Titans, I will power them up a bit since well I think the fight from before was a bit easy so I need to make them a bit of a challenge for Naruto. Oh yeah, I will be showing that attack now since I just thought it would be badass for eliminating armies. Yeah and I did make the mistake of calling Hyperion Koios's brother, I just assumed the Four pillars are brothers. Well anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 18**

Naruto was currently sitting on top of a building. Looking down at the quite city of New York, he was lost in thought as he stared down at the once bustling city now turned to what seemed like a ghost town. War, it was a horrible thing. In the Elemental Nations there were three great wars not including the clan war period prior to the creation of hidden villages. He was young, in his short life he did not have to live through the horrors of war, but his surrogate brother and his perverted master had. From what they had described about the battles that took place, it was bloody to say the least. His train of thoughts were stopped when he felt Laelaps nuzzle his nose against his leg. Turning to face his loyal companion, Naruto gave him a questioning look. Laelaps pointed towards the door, and standing there was Zoe Nightshade. Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise as he got up to greet the Hunter.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he reigned in his surprise and began walking towards her.

"Namikaze." Zoe greeted simply as she approached the blond male. "As for why I am here, I have some questions that I wish for you to answer."

"Uh, sure." Naruto replied as he sat down once more and Zoe joined him on the ground.

"During the quest to save Lady Artemis, why?" Zoe asked as she gave him a questioning look.

"Why what?"

"When we face Ladon, you came back to help me why?"

"My brother always told me thing, those we abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto said looking up into the night sky as a sad smile formed on his face. "Besides, it looked like the big bad hunter needed some help."

A ghost of a smile could be seen on Zoe's face as she looked over at the blond. "You are a strange male Namikaze."

"So I've been told." Naruto replied as he gave her a grin.

"Now what are you doing up here boy?"

"Back to boy eh?" Naruto said with a chuckle before turning to look at the sky once more. "Honestly, I came up here to clear my head."

Zoe did not respond as she fell silent and looked at the blond before getting up and began walking towards the door. She stopped momentarily as she looked back at the blond and spoke, "Thank you."

Naruto looked at her a bit surprised, but smiled anyways and returned the gesture with a "Your welcome." Turning his head back to the stars, the blond thought about his brother once more. Kakashi had been his surrogate brother and his newly created technique was dedicated to him. Based off of the **Kirin** technique, he created a technique of pure destruction that destroyed everything in its path, turning all that stood before it to dust. It was a terrifying technique, when he had shown it to Ouranos, the Primordial was shocked by the sheer power that a single demigod could produce, the attack he had told him could be mistaken for a Gods. Naruto just hoped that none of his comrades would be caught up in the destruction.

Naruto pulled out a scroll from one of the pockets on the chest of the flak jacket and opened it up. The scrolls contents were filled with multiple storage seals, like the scroll he had used before that unsealed a large number of kunai. He had worked on this when he thought of a way to use his kunai but at a larger number since he was not used to fight with comrades beside him. By unsealing all of the kunais, they flew out of the scroll and flew in the direction where he opened the scroll. Though untested, he had faith in his sealing abilities, though he was not the best he was still capable to create some very useful seals. The art of seals were a odd thing. The possibilities for them were endless, but the reason he actually picked up sealing was to follow in his mother and fathers footsteps. His father was known as the "Yellow Flash" with his use of a S ranked space-time sealing array he was able to use it to travel instantaneously from kunai to kunai. He received that title when he had first shown the technique in the third great war. And he solidified it when he eradicated an entire battalion of Iwa ninja ending the war. His mother was an Uzumaki one of the very last. Just the name Uzumaki struck fear into the enemies, though they were wiped out they were still one of the most feared clans in the entire Elemental Nations, low on numbers they were able to hold off against three of the Hidden Villages combined might though they were slaughtered, they killed a large number of their forces as well. Uzumaki's were renown for their amazing ability of sealing and their special chakra and strong life force. Though she was not taught by another Uzumaki, she was still an amazing seal master.

Naruto was not a seal master, but he was getting there. Shaking his head, the blond sat up and stretched out his limbs. Opening the pockets on his flak jacket he placed away the sealing scroll and walked towards the door with Laelaps following. Naruto made his way down the stairs to one of the lower levels where they kept some food. Arriving, he weaved past the campers helping others and grabbed some food from the buffet. Looking around he spotted some meat and tossed it towards Laelaps. Moving to the side and sitting against a wall, the blond looked over his food and began to eat. Eating silently, the blonds thoughts were still on the current war. He could not get his mind off of the two Titans he had fought today. He knew they were not finish as it would take more than a few explosions to kill Titans. They were surely going to go after him, then an idea formed in his head as a smile formed on his face. The Titans were after him, so why wouldn't he give them what they wanted?

Naruto quickly finished his food and he washed down the food with some water and began walking away. He was stopped when he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he spotted Percy wearing armor jogging towards him. Looking at the son of Poseidon curiously, he waited for him to approach. When Percy arrived, he waited for him to speak.

"Naruto, Thalia told me that you fought two Titans." Percy stated as he looked at the blond in worry. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I was able to hold them off." Naruto confirmed his thoughts as he crossed his arms and stared at the son of Poseidon. "Do not worry, I am more than enough to handle them for the upcoming battles."

"That's good." Percy said in relief. "I'm glad you got here."

"Sorry for not arriving earlier." Naruto said as he looked around the hotel. "Percy, the next battle the Titans will surely come after me, I want you to help out the other demigods as I move them further from the main battle and engage them further from the main army."

"What?!" Percy said in shock. "You want me to let you fight two Titans alone! Not one Titan no, but two, and you want to do this alone!"

"Precisely, I shall set the field for the next battle, and with luck I shall be able to finish off one of the Titans." Naruto said as he placed a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Alright, I'll trust you on this, but if you need help call me. Those two are Titans they wont be easy to handle." Percy finally answered, his face still held a reasonable amount of doubt and uncertainty.

"Understood." Naruto said as he gave the son of Poseidon a nod and looked down at Laelaps. "Percy I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Laelaps here will not be joining me in the fight so I want you to keep an eye on him tomorrow."

"No problem, I can do that."

Naruto gave him a nod of thanks and began walking away with Laelaps following. His brain was working overtime as it assessed the situation he was soon to face. Two Titans were after him and the smartest and one of the strongest was after his head. The only way he could beat them was if he somehow separate the two and take them out. It was going to be a hard thing to do, he knew the illusion trick would not work a second time as Hyperion would know it and Koios would warn him beforehand. Koios would be the one he wanted to take out first, he was the brains for the operation and if he took out the brain, he could play with Hyperion's emotions and use it against him. But the issue was how he was going to break them up. Koios was the smartest Titan out of the bunch and he would probably have a whole bucket of plans and ideas on how they were going to kill him. It was going to be a very annoying battle. He sighed once more as he stopping thinking about the upcoming battle for a second to retrace his steps back up to the roof of the building. Opening the door and walking out, he walked over to the edge of the building and sat down looking at the city once more.

He needed a way to split the two up and give him enough time to finish off Koios before Hyperion regrouped and they both engaged him together. Though he was skilled, he would not be a match against two Titans together. It was hard enough to face one, but two was overstepping it a bit. The only ideas that came to his mind was probably to cast another illusion on the Titan of the East and hope that it contained him longer than the last one. But if knew that the only way to cast an illusion was through eye contact, so they were probably going to avoid looking at him directly in the eyes and focus solely on his body to avoid being trapped in an illusion. Maybe he could use that. They were going to avoid eye contact, so they were going to face a spot on his body that was relevant to a fight so if he was somehow able to fool them or knock them down he would be able to cast an illusion overt them. Not that it would hold them very long if they caught onto it. This entire situation was confusing to him, to do this he was going to need to plan ahead and maybe place some traps and have them trigger it themselves to help him in his goal to eliminate the two. Eliminating the two were very crucial to the war, if they were out of the picture they would not have any issues and the only threat would be Kronos himself, and any other Titans left in the army, but if the smartest of them all was gone it would be the best for the demigods.

Naruto knew that he was skilled, but he could not just kill a Titan like that. He needed a way to trap Koios or Hyperion and get them out of the picture until the Olympians could make it back and deal with them. Naruto pondered on the issue for a little while longer as he looked down at the city and began his planning. The issue of trapping the Titans would have to come before, the first priority was to find a spot where he could fight he Titans without having them interfering with the battle. Naruto glanced at Laelaps and quickly instructed his loyal hound to stay behind as he went to scout. Laelaps barked in acknowledgement and walked in a circle before laying down resting his head on the hard floor. Ruffling his head, Naruto jumped off the building. For a normal human or demigod it was fatal, but he easily descended onto the streets without a single scratch on him. He had manipulated the air around him to weaken his descent and it worked like a charm. Scanning the empty streets, Naruto spotted the place he wanted to fight the two Titans in. Making his way to the abandoned street, he took a sharp right and was now at a empty street, the cars were all moved to the sidewalk to prevent the mortals form getting hurt. Naruto decided to turn the entire area into a giant trap for the Titans. Creating a few clones, he instructed them to get the civilians out and into the buildings that could house them. As his clones began opening car doors and carrying the mortals to one of the taller buildings, Naruto looked around and grabbed the scrolls stored in his flak jacket and placed onto the street before him. Unsealing the one that held the supplies, Naruto unsealed a large quantity of paper and ink. Looking around, the blond reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of ninja wire. Looking around the buildings, he spotted what he needed and began hopping towards it. He stuck onto the wall of the building that had a window open.

Looking across the now emptied street, he got some kunai from his pouch out and began tying ninja wire onto the them. Aiming all around the streets, he began throwing the kunais with deadly accuracy across and they all landed on their intended targets perfectly. Hopping down, he landed softly and got up looking around his handy work. The light of the moon allowed him to see the reflection of the wires as he took the ink and began drawing in the middle of the web of ninja wire. As he was working on the large seal, the clones appeared finished with their job. Naruto didn't even look up as he instructed them to prepare some explosive tags on the bottom of the cars. They looked at him strangely before complying with his orders. The work they were instructed with were easy and they finished it rather quickly. They stood before their creator as he finished the last stroke and stood up with the bottle of ink in one hand a brush in the other. Naruto placed the brush on top of his ear and closed the top of the ink bottle. Placing the bottle on top of the scroll, he got the brush and placed it there as well. Pushing chakra to the seal, he watched the two items disappeared in a poof of smoke. Getting up once more, the blond turned to his clones and looked from one to another. Nodding to them, they took their cue and dispelled themselves. Naruto watched as they disappeared in poofs of smoke as memories assaulted his brain, clutching the side of his head in pain, his eyes closed as he winced from the pain.

The pain from the newly acquired memories disappeared after a little while and Naruto stood up and released a breathe. He hated how the memories of his clones were so hard to process, and during battle when he used them it would be a hassle to fight with a distracted mind. That was one of the reasons he avoided using clones for a long period of time in actual combat. Shaking his head, he looked around the area and he quickly placed an illusion over the seal. Looking at his handy work, he mentally patted himself on the back and began making his way back to the hotel.

 **Time Skip**

 **Next Morning**

Naruto was woken up roughly as he spotted a armored Thalia shaking him frantically. When she saw his eyes open she quickly began shouting.

"Naruto, the Titan Army is attacking!" Thalia shouted frantically as she waited for him to do something.

"Got it, go and help I'll catch up." Naruto said as he jumped out of bed and found a bottle of water in the room and splashed his face waking him up.

Naruto decided against going by elevator or stairs as he opened the door that led to the balcony and looked down and he took a step back and jumped. Sailing down the sky, Naruto felt the wind push against him as he descended down onto the earth at a quick paste. Landing on his feet, Naruto felt the shock from the fall but he quickly ignored it and sprinted towards the line of archers. Naruto quickly ran past them and joined the main body of defenders as he watched the approaching army march towards them. Naruto looked at them as his face turned grim and he unsheathed his sword. But then an idea came to mind, the army was still a little ways away so he could use that attack without fear of hurting his comrades. Naruto quickly made his way to the front of the army ignoring the shouts of protest and annoyance. Walking past Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth, the three watched as the son of Zeus walk towards the army of monsters. They were about to shout for him to come back but Naruto turned around and gave them an reassuring smile.

Naruto closed his eyes as he began to gather the Nature energy around him, though it was little, he was still able to gather enough for the attack. The nature spirits and Satyrs looked at him in surprise as they felt the gathering of Nature energy into his body. The familiar markings appeared on his face as the Nature energy mixed with his chakra. Lifting his right hand into the air, Naruto pushed chakra to it as he felt the familiar feeling of lightning dancing across his hand, this time it was different. Accompanying the lightning was wind, the two elements danced across his hand as the heavens above them began to darken. The clouds in the sky began swirling in a circle as lightning danced across the blackened clouds. Naruto added more chakra to his hand as the storm above him began forming and two forms came out of the clouds. Two Chinese dragons, one made of blue lightning and the other made of grey wind. Naruto continued to hold his palm up as he walked calmly towards the Titan Army, they were all gawking at the sight of the dragons made of elements ignoring the demigod before them. Naruto smirked as he spoke catching everyone's attention.

"Behold, the power of the heavens." Naruto said dramatically as he then stared at the monsters with a bored tone. "You shall have the honor of being my test subjects. **Kirin** , **Qilin** , come and deliver judgement!" **(A/N: Note that Kirin is the other name for Qilin.)**

Dropping his hand down, the two dragons rose into the heavens once more and then they both dropped down. The two dragons began spinning as they descended onto the earth forming one massive dragon made of lightning and wind in the process. The monsters did not even move as they saw the incoming sight of the massive dragon. The reason for that was they were too scared and shocked to do a single thing. The dragon soon made contact with the earth and a massive dome of wind and lightning formed around the area the dragon had hit. The demigods watched in awe at the attack, they could not believe a demigod like them was capable of causing so much destruction. The dome of lightning and wind spat out chunks of stone and concrete ranging from small to large. They and Naruto continued to watch as the dome of lightning and wind died down revealing destruction. The entire street where the attack hit had been decimated. The once paved street was in ruins as the rocks were all over the place and the monsters that once stood there were gone, not even gold dust, the signs of a monsters death was left. The demigods stared at the destruction in awe as they saw Naruto in a new light, while the monsters stared at it in horror and a mixture of awe. Who knew a demigod could cause so much destruction.

The entire first part of the Titan Army was gone. Just like that, gone. Dead. Not even a sign of their defeat was found except for the destruction of the street where they stood on. The morale of the entire opposing army just took a dip. It was indeed terrifying, one demigod was able to destroy a large force of nearly 160 monsters single handily with one attack that would make Zeus proud. The two sides did not react for the next few minutes until a command was shouted from the Titan Army as the monsters began marching to them in a slower paste fearing the power from the attack they saw before. Naruto looked at the approaching monsters as he waited for the appearance of the two Titans. The demigods seeing the hesitant march of the monsters all gave out their very own war cry and charged into battle against the approaching army. Naruto joined in the battle as he helped the demigods clear out the monsters as he saved his strength for the battle with the Titans. Ducking as a hell-hound leaped over him, Naruto quickly slashed it with his sword and jumped back as a cyclops tried to catch him by surprise. He leaned to the side and slashed the cyclops on his only eye. The monster stumbled back clutching his eye in pain as Naruto sprinted towards him and impaled the monster in the chest.

Naruto proceeded to rush into the line of enemies and brought his blade down killing a centaur. Before he could even do anything else, the line of monsters began shifting as they moved to the side revealing the arrival of Hyperion and Koios. Both of them dressed for combat, Koios had shrunken his size to around 6'0. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them as the two glared at him with all the hate they could muster. Naruto pushed chakra to the seal on his wrist and out came his Gunbai. The two Titans continued to glare but Koios's mind was working overtime as he wondered what the fans abilities were. Naruto looked at them as he slowly got into a loose stance his left eye turned from onyx black to blood-red with three tomoes spinning madly around the pupil.

"To quote a dead man, do you wish to dance?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

The two Titans just ignored his words and got into stances of their own. Naruto quickly moved to the left and headed towards Koios, Hyperion seeing him move went to intercept him with a slash from his sword. Naruto caught the action and moved his fan to stop it. And much to the surprise of the Titans and monsters, the fan held strong against the sword. Hyperion narrowed his eyes as he continued to push against the massive fan. Naruto on the other hand was adding more chakra to his fan and keeping it ready. Seeing Koios rushing towards him, Naruto quickly did a 180 spin and sent Hyperion towards the charging Koios. Hyperion was surprise when he was caught in such a powerful move as wind came from the fan and sent him into the air. The two clashed against each other and they were both struggling to get up as their limbs tangled, but Naruto had already sheathed his sword and began flashing through hand signs. Landing on the tiger sign, Naruto took in a deep breathe and spat out a horse sized fire ball and pushed chakra to his Gunbai and swung it. Once the wind hit the fireball, the two combined and formed three spiraling flames. The two Titans finally got loose but they noticed the incoming fire and they both dodged them quickly.

Seeing the two dodge, Naruto did not give them the chance to counter attack, he jumped into the air and used his free hand landed on the horse sign, and he then took in a deep breathe and Spewing out a massive wave of fire, Naruto continued to push. Though this technique was based off of Madara's **Great Fire Abbihilation** , his technique held something different to the legendary Uchiha's, his technique was not all that strong alone, and it took a decent amount of chakra to do since he had only developed a minor affiliation towards fire. Taking a swing from his Gunbai, he watched as a large gust of wind blew towards the fire and boosted the speed and range of the fire as the now larger and quicker wave of fire moved towards the two Titans and the army of monsters behind them. Naruto watched as the flames burned and quickly died down as the monsters put them out. The two Titans stood there with burn marks around their body but relatively not hurt. Hyperion glared at the blond in rage as he began moving towards him, before Koios could stop him, Naruto gave them a bored look and began moving away from the battlefield, his Gunbai sealed away.

Hyperion charged and Koios followed his eyes narrowed. Naruto waved past demigods and monsters alike, occasionally stopping and assisting a demigod in trouble as he headed towards the area where he had set traps. Once he saw the two only a few steps behind him, he began his plan. Moving towards the middle where the seal was drawn, he quickly stopped there as they appeared glaring at him. Naruto motioned for them to come, Koios hesitated and began to speak but Hyperion cut him off.

"We must do this Koios, this demigod must die." Hyperion snarled as he gave Naruto another death glare.

"It is most likely a trap Hyperion." Koios said uncertainly.

"Then I will go, if it is a trap, you come to my aid." Hyperion said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine." Koios replied simply.

Like that Hyperion charged Naruto. Naruto readied himself and ducked under a swing from his sword and parried it with his very own. Naruto and Hyperion continued their little dance until Naruto got the best of the enraged Titan and slashed him on the arm and the Titan dropped his blade. Koios seeing this quickly sped towards the two with his blade raised and ready. Naruto brought his blade up to finish off the Titan when Koios slashed at him. Naruto simply jumped back and avoided the slash and landed further away from the two. Hyperion and Koios began moving towards him. Hyperion already recovering his blade made the first move, Naruto ducked and elbowed him in the stomach, and then he kicked him on the face sending him back. Koios gave him an annoyed look and charged. Naruto ducked and kicked the Titan back and then he clashed his blade with the Titans. Hyperion recovered and appeared beside Naruto and slashed. Naruto quickly disengaged the Titan of the North and narrowly dodged the slash from Hyperion. Koios seeing his chance quickly moved his leg to kick the blond back. Naruto was sent back as he recovered in midair and landed softly narrowing his eyes at the two.

Hyperion and Koios smirked slightly as they saw the success in the hit, but Naruto did one thing they did not expect, he disappeared in a murder of crows. The crows flew into the air above them and began cawing and circling them. Hyperion tried to slash the birds but they were too high to reach. They heard laughing as they turned to see Naruto walk towards them with his weapons sheathed and he gave them a amused look.

"This ends now Hyperion, Koios!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto quickly formed a hand sign and the seal beneath the Titans glowed. The sudden pressure in gravity around them doubled and they both fell to their knees struggling to adapt to the sudden change in force. Naruto smirked as he slammed both his hands on the ground where two ends of ninja wire were and soon lightning sparkled around his hand and transferred from his hand to the wire. Lightning moved all around them as they lit up the area between the buildings and the Titans watched in shock and fear as they saw the lightning covered strings were all around them. Hyperion quickly lifted his blade to cut the wire.

"Hyperion don't!" Koios shouted.

Hyperion did not listen as his blade made contact with the lightning covered wires, he screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his entire body. Naruto then smirked and moved both of the wires into one hand and lifted his other. His hand sparkled in electricity as the sky around them darkened and a dragon made of lightning formed once more. The plan was to use **Kirin** a second time to keep the two down for now. The two Titans looked at it with fear and awe as Naruto brought his hand down. The dragon gave a roar in acknowledgement and rose to the heavens before flying down to the earth directly at the trapped Titans. Once the dragon made contact, the area around them was lit by the light of the attack and they were both consumed.

The light died down and the two Titans laid on a street of rubble. Naruto stood across from them as he looked down at the two. Approaching them, he shifted his eye to the Mangekyo form and stared down at Koios. His vision of sight focused solely on the Titan of the North, he whispered one word as he activated the technique. **"Kamui"**

The area are Koios began to distort and shift as the entire body of the downed Titan began shrinking and distorting into the space around him. The distorting lasted a few minutes until the Titan was fully consumed by the technique and he was gone to who knows where. Naruto closed his left eye as a tear of blood fell and he stared at the other Titan. He opened his eye again showing the signs of strain and prepared to use it once more. But before he could, Hyperion held onto his leg. Naruto panicked as he shook off the Titan and jumped back. He unsheathed his blade as Hyperion began to stand up. Though his body was damaged to a insane level, he kept trying and soon he was on his two legs barely able to keep himself from falling over.

Naruto had to commend the Titan on his willingness to fight him even in this condition, he must of have done quite a bit of damage to his pride. Naruto went in for the kill when he heard the noises of horses hooves against stone approach. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to face a group of riders wearing black armor escorting Luke Castellan in his armor. But his eyes were no longer blue but gold. Naruto quickly jumped back and narrowed his eyes at him. Luke narrowed his eyes as he approached the blond demigod and the injured Titan of the East.

"You have been a thorn in my side for quite a while Naruto Namikaze, the son of Zeus." Luke said as he commanded his henchmen to carry the injured Hyperion back to their camp.

"Though I wish for us to fight, I must go. You have damaged my brother to a painful degree and you have managed to get rid of Koios." Luke said his voice never wavering. "I shall ask you once more son of Zeus, will you join me?"

"You know the answer."

"That much is expected, but be warned the next time we cross paths I shall kill you personally." Luke snarled as he sped away with his horse and guards following.

Naruto sighed as he began to retrace his steps back tot he battlefield, today was going to be a long day.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter and how Naruto dealt with Koios since I need him back in Tartarus for the next book series. Anyways, I just hope you like the newly created attack and please leave a review and thanks for all the support. Again next chapter is in 1 to 2 days.**


	21. Chapter 19

**The Son of The King**

 **To clear up the confusion, Naruto's Kamui just sends whatever is hit by it into the pocket dimension. And the way Koios is going back to Tartarus is going to be revealed in the end. Moving on, Hyperion is going to be fighting Naruto for a little longer until the end of the war where he will be defeated finally by Naruto.** **Anyways, as I said before I want to finish this story before school starts in about a week so this is going to be a rather challenging thing to do. Well no matter, like I said before I like challenges, so I will try my best to finish. Moving on. The name of the attack I had Naruto create was basically calling forth two dragons made of wind and lightning naming of the wind dragon is Qilin and lightning is Kirin. By the end of the war, Naruto will have a decent amount of knowledge on Kamui and he will be able to send objects to the dimension and taking them out. Also note that Naruto has little control on Kamui except that he can control it to a decent level it still causes a large amount of chakra to do since one he is not an Uchiha and two his control of that attack is just only decent and in the story, Kakashi could only do the technique three times before he tired out and exhausted his chakra supply. And if you guys want an image on Naruto for now, just look him up with a Jonin outfit.**

 **Okay guys, since I thought about the book, I noticed the demigods were severely outnumbered so I'm going to have Naruto control some monsters so it could even out. And if you guys ask how, Sharingan, seriously that eye is a cheat code once you get it to the level of Madara Uchiha. Anyways, Naruto in this chapter will control some monsters in the Titan Army to use against them, I know its just eh not a favorable thing, but I need him to use the eye for something else other than getting rid of Titans.**

 **Chapter 19**

Naruto decided to sprint towards the battle as he looked up he saw some strange things. Flying through the skies of New York was Percy and Annabeth on a black Pegasus chasing after a pig. For a second, he forgot he was in a war as he watched the two continue to chase after the pig. He blinked a few times then shook it off. Though he had been here for a few years, he could not get used to these people and the odd things they did. The first time he appeared here, he found a bunch of people dressed in spandex with underwear outside of their pants going into a large building. It was really odd, all those people dressed like lunatics going into buildings with others. This world was odd no matter how long he stayed in it he did not believe he would ever be able to get used to the odd things they did.

Shaking his head, Naruto cleared his mind and began making his way back to the battlefield. Pushing chakra around his entire body, Naruto was soon cloaked in blue lightning. Moving forward, his vision was focused solely on the Hyperborean Giants that were tearing their way through the demigod ranks. Slamming his shoulder against the Giants stomach, he launched the ice giant back. Landing on his feet, Naruto sprinted towards the downed Giant and stared into his eyes with his Sharingan spinning madly. He had read about this in the scrolls before on the Sharingan. During his time in the Elemental Nations, he had read on about the Kyuubi and what he found was that the Tailed Beast was once controlled by Madara Uchiha with the use of a Genjutsu with the Sharingan. From what he understood, the legendary Uchiha was a master with his eyes and he could easily control any of the Tailed Beasts with it.

Closing his right eye, he glared at the Giant and his eye spun crazily. Pushing more and more chakra to his eye, he saw the Giant's eyes glaze over and soon the blood red eye and three tomoes replaced the Giants own eyes. Naruto smirked in victory as he hopped off and allowed the Giant to get up. Naruto gave the Titan Army a smirk as the Giant got up and turned to face its former comrades.

"I command you!" Naruto shouted as his left eye continued to spin dramatically. "Attack!"

The Giant gave a roar and lifted its club and smashed it against the nearest monster. Naruto followed in suit as he hopped onto the Giants shoulder and scanned the battlefield. Demigods and monsters alike watched in horror and awe as Naruto commanded a Hyperborean Giant and used it against his former comrades. The Giant continued to smash and destroy every monster in its path, but soon another Giant met it in battle. Naruto merely ignored the Giant and hopped off the shoulder of his controlled monster and joined the battle. Unsheathing his sword, he sliced a hell hound and ducked under the blow of a Scythian Dracanae. Naruto merely stared at the snake monster and she froze as she stared at the blood red eye. Naruto then proceeded to slash her throat as he quickly unsheathed his Tanto. Leaning to the right, he let a rushing hell hound pass by before slicing it in half and turning to face the next monster.

Covering himself in lightning once more, he rushed forward as he began killing monsters from left and right. Not even allowing them to even defend themselves. It was the stage he always entered during combat. To protect the ones that were precious to him he would not hesitate to kill the ones that would threaten their safety. Naruto sliced the leg of a cyclops and finished it off with his Tanto. Looking around, Naruto ducked as his eye caught the movement of a arrow coming for him. Getting up quickly, he engaged a Dracanae in a sword fight.

A horn sounded off in the distance and the monsters began retreating. Naruto and the Dracanae both looked up, but the blond took this chance to end the life of this monster and sliced her in half. Sheathing both his weapons, Naruto released a sigh as he watched the monsters retreat. Looking around, Naruto noticed the demigods began walking away and heading towards the hotel to rest up after the battle. Continuing to look at the retreating monsters, Naruto cut the chakra to his left eye and the three tomoes stopped spinning and vanished as the blood red eye disappeared and turned into the regular onyx black. The Hyperborean Giant that he controlled was now gone and reforming after it was destroyed in battle against another Hyperborean Giant. Though his control was imperfect, he was still able to control the more simple minded monsters. It would be perfect for him to use against the monsters, though they were large in number it would easier to turn monsters against them.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto sat on the roof once more as he looked at the city turned battlefield. The entire place was a mess, rocks and destroy buildings were everywhere along with piles upon piles of golden dust. Shaking his head, the blond unzipped his flak jacket and tossed tot he ground beside him. Stretching his arms, he gave out yawn. Laelaps had already fallen asleep and he was currently alone to think.

Laying down on the ground, he looked up at the blue sky watching the clouds drift slowly by. This was something he had picked up from Shikamaru, one of the laziest ninjas around yet still one of the smartest. He had first gotten to like this when he had hung out with Shikamaru and Choji. He found this relaxing. It was odd, but it calmed his nerves so he couldn't really argue with results.

Naruto slipped his hands in his pockets to find something strange. Pulling the items out, he saw a small note and a black and orange bracelet. Unfolding the note, he began reading.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _The bracelet is a good luck charm for the war, I knew you would have to rush off to the battlefield before I could give it to you in person, so I placed it inside your pants. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be rooting for you. So go and fight for your family Naruto, and come back safe. Come back to me._

 _Calypso_

Naruto continued to stare at the letter with a blank face until a grin formed. He reread the letter a few times before folding it up and placing inside his kunai pouch for safe keeping. He looked over at the bracelet and put it on his right hand before looking out into the stars. 'I promise I'll come back Calypso, that's a promise of a life time.' Naruto thought as his gaze shifted from the stars back to the bracelet.

The war was going well for the demigods, but any type of warfare was frowned upon by the blond demigod. Though he did know that it was necessary for the survival of his Godly father and in extension family, but being brought up by a village that loved peace and taught by a perverted hermit that spoke of the hate that war brought, he never really liked the idea of it. So far, they had managed to keep the monsters back, but they were losing ground now and eventually they would be guarding the doors of the Empire State Building. Though Naruto knew he was effective in the war, the Titan Army was still larger than their forces by a enormous amount and they didn't manage to get rid of a majority of it. But on the good side, they had managed to get rid of Koios the who Naruto would assume was the strategist. Hyperion was troublesome, he was one of the strongest Titans around and Naruto managed to best him twice now, but he knew the Titan of the East would come back angrier than before and out for his blood, again.

Speaking of the war, he had developed some barrier techniques just for the sake of protection against the Titans, though how well he did not know, but it was well enough to keep out some monsters. His chakra supply was large, yes but his skills were not refined, he tended to stray from one task to another never perfecting the task beforehand. It was one of his quirks that he tried so hard to abolish, but it never worked as his mind would shift from one subject to the next.

Though the odds were against him, he had a promise to keep and he would never break one of his promises. He would make it back to Calypso. It was strange, his feelings towards the demititan grew during the time he spent with her. He did not want to admit it, but in his mind he knew, he had fallen in love with Calypso.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but the damn website has been kicking me off of it since I logged in today. It took me six hours just to write this. I am sorry again, but the issue of 503 error keeps coming up and again guys sorry but I will try to make it up to you with the next chapter. Speaking of chapters, this one is rather eh in my opinion, not my best work and not my worst just eh. Hope you enjoyed the work I managed to do with the annoying technical failures. Leave a review and thanks again.**


	22. Chapter 20

**The Son of The King**

 **Hey guys back again, the site is finally working again for me that is, and I am now back to posting every day or two. Sorry for the bad chapter last time, but the website kept kicking me off and it was really annoying and it took 6 hours for me to write and post that 1900+ word chapter. I am making it up to you guys with this chapter since it is going to be longer and in one or two more chapters is the end of the war. Honestly, I want to make it longer, but I feel like I'm just stretching it like the writer of Naruto who give you a damn filler arc right before Six Paths Naruto & Sasuke vs Six Paths Madara, I mean come on that hype is just gone. Eh, moving on, about the Kamui technique, from what I gathered, the technique forms a wormhole that transports objects in the users line of sight from there to his pocket dimension. And I will assume that there needs to be another wormhole to open up in the pocket dimension for the object to be transported there. What I'm saying is that Koios being the smartest Titan, can figure out the technique and escape. And if you read this correctly you will figure out what I am going to do during the last battle between Naruto and Hyperion and Percy and Kronos. Again guys sorry for the short chapter and late update, but the errors were really annoying to work with.**

 **I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but I am going to finish this story in a few days and after that I will start another story where it begins in the Lost Hero, but I am not doing it soon since I will be busy with school work and all that nice stuff. Hope you guys don't mind the mind controlling thing Naruto can do, but I seriously thought about the numbers and when you think about it, the Titan Army does outnumber the demigods and their allies by like 100-50. And the demigods held Mount Olympus with help of Nature spirits, Satyrs, and Centaurs. I mean before they arrived, it was like 300 all over again.**

 **Chapter 20**

Naruto panted softly as he kicked a centaur back and sliced its head off and moved to the next monster. They had been fighting for a little while, but the monsters just seemed like they were endless. Once he killed one of them, another would take its place and they would be fresh and ready for combat while he was simply getting worn out by the second. Naruto brought down monster after monster with his blade, though he was very effective against the monsters, he was only human, er demigod. Built for combat, yes, but he was holding off more monsters than a regular fight, though the battle was only a few hours long, he was still getting tired out quickly with the lack of help from the other demigods and Nature Spirits or even Satyrs. Yes he knew they were facing monsters of their own, but they were seriously outnumber and they were going to be overrun soon enough.

Kicking a Cyclops back, he sliced a Dracanae's throat and rolled to the side to avoid a smash from a Hyperborean Giants club. His eye was working its magic as he kept predicting the movements of his opponents, but there were too many and his instincts could not react in time as a Dracanae slammed the but of her spear against his stomach. Naruto grunted in pain as he dodged another attack and killed the Dracanae that had hit him earlier. Naruto was getting annoyed by the monsters so he formed a hand sign and clones appeared, they nodded to the original and bounded to find some cover. They all took in meditative positions as they accessed the Natural Energy around them and began absorbing it. Though they were in the city and the air was polluted and not as fresh as the country sides or the wilds, it was still usable though slow on absorbing.

Naruto surrounded himself in lightning as the monsters backed away from him quickly avoiding the lightning. Naruto took this chance to rush forward and slice a hell-hound in half and kick the Hyperborean Giant away. Ducking under a slash from a Dracanae's sword, Naruto jumped back and sheathed his Tanto. Unsealing his Gunbai, Naruto cracked his neck and his eyes scanned the monsters before him. Launching himself into the air, Naruto landed in the middle of the ground and began attacking. Blocking a large number of attacks with his Gunbai, he parried another strike from a sword. Spinning around, Naruto pushed chakra into the fan and had it release the newly turned wind chakra out and pushed the monsters away. Naruto then quickly brought his Gunbai in front of him blocking a smash from a Giants club. The Giant gave out a roar as it kept smashing its wooden club against the war fan. Naruto grunted in pain as his knees and hands hurt from the powerful blows the Giant continued to deal. The Giant lifted its club once more, but a tad bit slower this time allowed Naruto to push himself into the air and he swung his Gunabi to the side and knocked the Giants hand and weapon away before slicing the monster with his blade.

Hearing shouts of panic and shock from the campers to the side, Naruto turned to his clones and noticed they were finished storing Nature Energy in their bodies. Nodding to them, Naruto pushed more chakra to his fan and took a swing. The fan blew out a powerful gust of wind that knocked some rubble from the ground up into the air and slammed against the monsters that were steadying themselves as the wind blew against them. Sprinting towards the shouts, Naruto spotted something what they were freaking out about. A helicopter was spinning out of control towards them, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he got his fan ready, but Percy on his Pegasus with Annabeth by his side headed towards the out of control helicopter and tried to stop it, Naruto watched with concern in his eyes as the two demigods made it onto the vehicle and it slowly began to steady and balance itself. Naruto released a sigh of relief as he shook his thoughts away and turned towards the monsters. Impaling his sword onto the ground, he flashed through his hand sign and began to form fire chakra into his lungs. Taking a deep breathe, he released it and a large fire spread from his mouth and it raced towards the monsters. Naruto continued to release more chakra until he deemed it was the right amount and pushed chakra to his Gunbai. Taking a swing, a gale of wind came to life and flew towards the moving flames. The two forces combined and it soon became a fiery inferno.

The flames raced towards the monsters that were running away from the fiery inferno but to no avail as it soon consumed the monsters in front of it and killed them on the spot incinerating them into piles of golden dust. The flames died out, but the fight was not going well for them as the Titan Army continued to march towards them their ranks refilling just as fast as he had killed them. His clones began dispelling themselves and soon the blond demigod was filled with Nature Energy and his Sage markings appeared on his face as his body strengthened itself with the use of Nature Energy. Pushing himself forward, Naruto literally cut through the enemy lines with the newly gained power. Not allowing them to even react, he moved raised both his palms as lightning encamped them and soon lightning shot from his palms and began spreading around the battlefield killing off monsters left and right. Naruto just continued to fight as he kept pushing them back only to be met with a larger force of monsters, but that was when a horn sounded off in the distance and centaurs wearing some odd sorts of clothing galloped into the battlefield. They had weapons like paintball guns. They were dressed in party hats and leather jackets or well some of them were and t-shirts that said "South-Florida Chapter".

Naruto had a slight smile on his face as his efforts against the monsters redoubled as he continued to push them back with the help of the centaurs. They kept pushing and pushing the monsters back as Naruto began a sword fight with a Dracanae, before a centaur galloped past the and began splattering some monsters with his paintball gun they all were covered in a layer of paint before turning to dust. The pelts probably held a mix of Celestial Bronze as it was the only metal that would kill them, well that was what he knew. The centaur gave a shout and galloped away killing monsters with his loaded paintball gun. Naruto shook his head and reengaged the monster in battle. Stopping her sword with his Gunbai, her over and sliced the monster into bits with his sword. The Dracanae turned into a pile of dust as Naruto turned to the centaurs that were fighting once more, he quickly refocused on the battle and found his next target in the form of Hyperborean Giant. The Giant gave out a roar and smashed the ground before him, Naruto hopped away and landed a few paces away from the monster. Sharingan spinning around madly as he predicted the monsters movements, he rushed to the right and dodged an incoming hand and hopped into the air and stared at the monster with his left eye. The monsters body movements lacked as its face took on a blank look and its eyes glazed over and then turned into the Sharingan as his Genjutsu had been successfully been placed.

The Hyperborean Giant gave out a roar and ice was released and froze some monsters. Naruto heard another horn sound as the monsters began retreating and he looked at his controlled monster and simply ordered it to go after its comrades to kill whatever monster remained. Closing his left eye, he cut the flow of chakra and soon it turned back to normal. Moving towards the spot where the demigods were setting up a line of defense, he made his way towards the now landed helicopter. Arriving there, he spotted Percy and Annabeth interrogating a tall girl with a slim figure and frizzy red hair, a freckled face and green eyes. Naruto gave them a odd look and approached them. Annabeth didn't notice him arrive, but Percy did as he gave the blond a nod in acknowledgment. Naruto gave him a questioning look and Percy shrugged as he turned his gaze back to the girls. Hearing a bark, he turned to see Laelaps a few meters away running towards him, Naruto smiled and beckoned for his companion towards him. The hound bounded forward and stood before his master and Naruto scratched the hounds ear as he waited for the girls to stop arguing.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Annabeth asked in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms.

"I'm here because I had a vision." the red-head said as she turned to Percy. "Percy, it was about you. I came here to tell you that you aren't the hero."

"Woah what do you mean I'm not the hero, the only one left would be..." Percy mumbled the last part as he turned to look at Naruto with slightly wide eyes. "Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as his face turned grim and he began to think rapidly. "He's not the hero either." the girl said once more.

"If he's not the hero, and I'm not the hero then who?" Percy asked in an annoyed tone. "Naruto and I are the only children of the Big Three turning sixteen this year."

"Yeah, the prophecy clearly states a child of the elder gods." Annabeth commented as her face adopted one of confusion.

"I.. I don't know." the girl said in a defeated tone.

"Now now Percy." a familiar voice said, "Do not give her such a hard time."

"Chiron." Percy and Annabeth both said simultaneously as the two looked at the aged trainer in surprise.

"I thought you were with the Party Ponies." Annabeth said.

"Yes, I was but I came to see what the fuss was about." Chiron replied looking over at the red haired girl.

"Uh that's Rachel." Percy introduced his trainer to his friend. "Rachel this is Chiron trainer of heroes, and the blond there is Naruto, son of Zeus."

Naruto gave her a nod while Chiron greeted her with a smile.

"Lets get you somewhere shall we, you must of had a hard time getting here." Chiron said as he began guiding the newly named Rachel away.

As the two left, the three demigods were silent as they watched them leave. Naruto sighed once more, he didn't even know how many times he sighed in one day since the beginning of the war. Turning to face the two, Naruto saw they were still thinking about the prophecy.

"I'm gonna get some sleep guys." Naruto said as he excused himself and walked away as the two gave him a nod.

Making his way to the hotel, he found a empty room on the second floor and he collapsed. Just like that he was out. Laelaps too fell asleep once he saw his master sleep. Right after he drifted off to sleep, he found himself standing in the halls of Olympus, but instead of his fathers and step mothers throne, there was one made of gold, and sitting in the golden throne was Luke. Luke smiled as he saw Naruto.

"Welcome Naruto." Luke, no Kronos said as he spread his arms wide open as if welcoming a friend. Naruto of course remained silent and on guard as he narrowed his eyes at the Titan. "You must be wondering why you are here. As you know I am a generous ruler, though you have rejected me before, I have to ask again will you join me Naruto. If you take this offer, I can offer you anything you desire, all of your wishes shall come true and all you have to do is help me bring down the Olympians."

"Kronos, you know what I am going to say, so why bother?" Naruto asked as he continued to look at the Titan.

"Yes, as you said I knew you would reject my offer." Kronos began as he sat up from the throne and walked over to the blond, "But you must understand, I can help fix your mistakes. I can bring back your brother."

Seeing that Naruto was silent he continues, "Oh yes, your brother that your failed to save. The one that practically raised you, and the one that you got killed." Kronos studied Naruto's shocked expression and a smirked found its way onto his face as he walked back towards his throne.

"So, what do you say Naruto." Kronos said as he offered his hand to the blond. Naruto had his head down as his bangs shadowed his eyes as he lifted a shaky hand. Kronos smirked in victory as he watched the blond move his hand to his. This was going perfectly, if he managed to sway Naruto to his cause then the Olympians would be no match against him, and best of all when he finished the destruction of the pitiful gods, then Naruto would die from breaking his vow.

"No..." Naruto murmured as he stopped his hand and his head lifted in a swift motion. His eyes hardened as he gave the Titan a fierce glare. "No, my mistake had gotten Kakashi-nii-san killed. That much is true. Anger and hate clouded my mind, but I promised nii-san that I wound never abandon my comrades. My left eye belonged to Kakashi-nii-san, and before him was his best friend Obito's. Now I carry the legacy of both Kakashi-nii-san and Obito's. They both believed in protecting the their comrades and the people most precious to them, and I will not tarnish their legacy for my own selfish desire!"

"Very well then Naruto Namikaze, I have tried to get you on my side but you spit on my offer." Kronos said as his voice took on a darker tone. "Be warned son of Zeus, when the time comes, I will have your head."

 **Chapter end**

 **Again sorry for the late update, but this was suppose to be attached to the chapter before, but I did not and was not able to since the annoying error I kept having with this site. Anyways, the story will probably have like 2 or 3 more chapters before it ends and the Titan war is over. Note that I will not start the next story or arc yet since I will be most likely in school, hope you enjoyed this and review.**


End file.
